


Everything But the Pear Tree

by FandomObsessions016



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Modern AU, Snow, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessions016/pseuds/FandomObsessions016
Summary: **NOMINATED: Best AU/AR and Best NSFW at Feudal Connection 2021 1stQ**Written for Secret Santa 2020 as a gift for the talented and amazing Shnuggletea! <3After going through a rough break-up, Kagome decides she's going to pull herself out of her slump by diving head first into holiday preparations. With her friend Sango and the help of her new neighbor, Inuyasha, Kagome is reminded why the holidays are so special to her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 119





	1. Part I

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Twelve drummers drumming;_

_Eleven pipers piping;_

_Ten lords leaping;_

_Nine ladies a milking;_

_Seven swans a swimming;_

_Six geese a laying;_

_Five golden rings;_

_Four calling birds;_

_Three french hens;_

_Two turtle doves; and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

**Saturday, October 31st.**

The room began to spin violently around her, the walls tilting to the side and all sounds other than the beat of her heart fell away. People laughed and the music blared but it all ceased to matter as she processed his last words. She had barely had anything to drink and yet she was on the verge of vomiting. Hot tears pricked at her eyes as she slowly lifted her cup to her lips, swallowing the rest of the bitter liquid thickly.

“Kagome?”

Stormy eyes shifted up then focused on him and his soft, somber expression. His sandy brown hair had been pulled back for his costume and his brilliant eyes were shrouded by concern and anguish. He reached out for her, but she pulled away. Even if he didn’t like it, she liked it less.

“Kagome,” he tried again, wincing after she moved further away from him.

“It’s fine,” she choked out, smiling through the pain seizing in her chest. “I understand,” Kagome murmured, nodding politely then turning away. She pushed through the throng of party goers and shoved by the grabby men pulling at her fake tail. Kagome grabbed Sango then began dragging her best friend toward the door and ignoring the way her fake cat ears dangled precariously on the back of her head.

“Kagome?!” Sango yelled, stumbling forward as her drink fell out of her hand before she caught her balance. “Hey! Earth to Kagome! What’s going on?!”

The raven-haired woman whipped her head around, make-up already streaking and lips trembling. “H-Hojo just broke up with me.”

Sango huffed loudly, taking a moment to digest the information before throwing her arm around Kagome and walking out the door with her. “I’m so sorry Kagome,” she finally stated, grabbing their things on the way out. “Did he say why?”

“Doesn’t think long distance will work,” she sobbed, searing streams of salt water irritating the skin on her cheeks.

Sango nodded sympathetically, draping Kagome’s coat over her shoulders and ushering her to the vehicle. “I’ll drive,” Sango offered.

“I know you never really cared for him-”

“Kagome, your pain is valid. He’s an idiot, but that’s his loss.”

Kagome looked up at the sky, lip still trembling, pulling the edges of her coat closer as Sango opened the door to the car, beckoning her to get inside. They rode in silence through the streets of the sleepy suburb. Kagome listlessly watched as they passed, wiping her eyes occasionally.

Sango looked over briefly at her friend as they pulled up to her street. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but it’s gonna be okay Kags. Better things on the horizon.”

Kagome nodded slowly. “Better things,” she repeated to herself, the car rolling to a stop right outside her town house. Her bloodshot gaze flitted over briefly to the home next to hers. It had been empty for several months, but the lights were on and a moving truck parked in the driveway.

“Huh, look at that?” Sango scoffed, “looks like you have a new neighbor.”

“Mmhmm,” Kagome replied half-heartedly, sniffling at the end.

“Come on, let’s get you inside and changed into something more comfortable.”

Both women stepped out of the vehicle, the crisp fall air cooling Kagome’s wet cheeks. Kagome waited for Sango to round the car then made her way up the walkway in toe with her friend. Kagome could hear boxes being shuffled around and looked over at the once empty unit. Kagome bit down on her bottom lip seeing her new neighbor come briefly into view, carrying a few boxes into the house from the truck. He was far more attractive than she thought he would be. His silver hair held a brilliant sheen even in the dead of night and as he stepped into the light, she could see he was toned despite the baggy red shirt he wore.

“Kagome?” Sango asked, noticing how her friend’s pace had slowed to a stop just outside the door. She followed her friend’s gaze then chuckled. “Come on, you’ll have plenty of time to ogle the neighbor when you’re not wearing a cat suit.”

A blush burned across her cheeks before Kagome stumbled forward, Sango catching her right before her head slammed into the front door.

Amber eyes lifted and drifted over to his neighbor, hearing the commotion coming from the unit next to his. He rolled his eyes seeing the two provocatively dressed, drunk women stumbling into the home. ‘ _Great_ ,’ he thought, pushing his door open, ‘ _party girls for neighbors._ Just _what I fucking need._ ’

**Thursday, November 26th.**

Kagome sat at the large wood table sipping on the mulled wine, pushing the now cold bits of turkey and cranberry sauce around on her plate without actually eating any of it. Sango’s mulberry gaze dragged over her forlorn frame in concern.

“How’s school?” Kohaku tried, leaning in and smiling over at the quiet woman.

Kagome looked up and gave him a weak smile. “It’s going well! Not as many trouble makers as last year.”

“That’s great!” He offered, nodding encouragingly.

“What about you?” Kagome asked, “how’s college going?”

“Well! Thanks for asking. I, uh, I’m having a lot of fun.”

“Not _too_ much fun I hope,” Sango chided, causing her brother to blush. Kagome rolled her eyes, chuckling as Sango’s comment resulted in bickering between her and Kohaku.

“Oh come on sis! I’m not a kid anymore!”

“You definitely _are_ still a kid, even if you’re _legally_ an adult! Your brain is not fully formed!”

“You need to trust me!”

“I trust you, I don’t trust your hormones!”

“Sango!”

Kagome took another sip of her wine, leaning back in her seat. Their loving quarrel reminded Kagome of her and Sota, her brother. He was about Kohaku’s age and also new to ‘adulting’. It was quite funny watching the same arguments Kagome had with Sota play out at Sango’s over Thanksgiving dinner.

“Hey! Knock it out you two,” Sango’s father commanded with a wry smile, stepping into the dining room with a second plate of food for himself. “Don’t forget your manners! Kagome is still our guest and I’m sure she doesn’t want to watch you both fight all night.”

Each nodded, muttering their apologies to Kagome and their father. 

As dinner wrapped up, Kagome helped the Houkos clean the dishes and package the food when Sango came up to Kagome’s side. Kagome smiled over at her before going back to packaging the left overs.

“Don’t forget to take some home with you, Kagome!” Sango’s father called from the other room.

“I won’t,” Kagome replied, placing another full container to the side.

“I haven’t seen much of you recently,” Sango whispered, handing Kagome a few new containers to fill.

“Yeah, I, uh, I’m sorry about that.” She answered, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Still missing Hojo?”

Kagome nodded.

“I know this is hard, I know you really liked him but you need to move on Kags. I mean, he left you on Halloween when you were dressed as a sexy kitten! He’s clearly mental!” Sango argued, waving a tuber ware lid around in her hand.

Kagome gave her a pointed look before snatching the lid. “I really liked him, Sango.”

“I know, trust me, I know you did. I didn’t understand it, still don’t, but I know you did. All I’m saying is… this is your _favorite_ time of year. Don’t let an idiot like Hojo ruin the whole season.”

Kagome nodded. Sango was right, but it was so much easier said than done.

“Okay, what do you want to take with you?” Sango asked, changing the subject and looking at the vast array of left overs. “As per usual we made way too much food, so you need to take at least half of this…”

* * * * *

“This is an amazing place man!” Slurred his oldest friend. “You need a roommate?”

“Not a chance,” he replied, tossing back another beer, gold eyes fixed on the large screen in the middle of the living room. The Steelers and Ravens were playing in the prime time annual Thanksgiving Day game and Inuyasha couldn’t care less what Miroku was scheming. Yes, the town house was nice, it certainly had more space than his previous apartment, but no way in hell would Inuyasha let Miroku move in with him. They’d tried the roommate thing before and while Inuyasha loved Miroku as a friend, Miroku had _way_ too many female “friends” for Inuyasha’s liking.

“We should have the Super Bowl party here,” Miroku suggested, his glazed violet gaze skimming across the large open living space.

“Pass,” Inuyasha muttered.

“What? Why? You’ve got an open concept and everything. Think of all the women we could fit in here!”

Inuyasha sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before turning to look at his friend. “How many women do you know _actually_ care about the game?”

“Uh-”

“Yeah, none. Whereas, _I_ care about the game and do not need a dumb drunk bimbo pulling on my ears and asking me where the goalie is.” Inuyasha sneered.

“That happened once!” Miroku snapped. “I’m getting another beer.”

“You do that.” He grumbled, leaning back in the couch.

Miroku stumbled forward, using the walls for stability and guidance as he made his way into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, smirking as he grabbed another cold ale. “Come to daddy,” he mumbled twisting off the cap and taking a quick sip.

He let the fridge close and surveyed the kitchen, grabbing the stone counter top on the island and nodding to himself. “This would be great for sex,” Miroku muttered under his breath, wondering if Inuyasha would ever let him house sit, before turning and noticing the large bay windows. “He should really get some curtains though-oh… wait…” Miroku mumbled, walking toward the large windows and pressing his face against the cool glass. “Hello ladies,” he grinned. “Inuyasha! Come in here now!”

Miroku heard the demon’s rather loud groan, but he couldn’t pull himself from the view of the two women outside the neighboring unit. “Seriously Inuyasha, hurry or you’ll miss it!”

“Miss what?” He growled walking into the room and seeing his best friend plastered against the glass. “Get your greasy face off my window!”

“I will after you get your grumpy ass over here!”

Inuyasha walked over, standing next to Miroku. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“I swear…” Miroku grumbled, “the women!”

Inuyasha looked out, his amber eyes connecting with the figures of his apparent neighbors. He openly scoffed, remembering each one of them from the night he moved in and the way they had stumbled across the threshold. “Drunken party girls, both of them.”

“Just my type. Be their friend!” Miroku demanded, pulling his gaze off the women to look at the half-demon.

“No, never.” Inuyasha growled, then stood back.

“But they are _hot_ ,” whined Miroku, acting like a child on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

“Pass,” Inuyasha answered over his shoulder as he walked back into the living room, amber eyes landing back on the game, all thoughts of the women evaporating as he reclaimed his seat. The Steelers-Ravens rivalry and re-match was far more interesting to him than the two women. Hot or not, he didn’t need to get involved with them. His last attempt at dating had turned into a spectacular failure and Inuyasha had no desire to repeat that. Miroku would just have to fucking deal.

**Monday, November 30th.**

Kagome inhaled deeply, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen, a deep ache having settled around them. She had made the mistake of watching a heart-felt chick-flick the night prior, which had promptly led to her crying throughout the night until she had utterly exhausted herself. So, now, she had red puffy eyes and a kink in her neck after spending the night curled on the couch with a tissue box and a half-empty pint of chocolate ice cream.

It had not been her finest moment.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror and the indent on the side of her face where she had fallen asleep on a crease in the couch, Kagome knew Sango was right. She was _letting_ her break up with Hojo ruin her favorite time of year. ‘ _No more!_ ’ Kagome thought to herself, splashing water on her face. ‘ _I will_ not _let this break up beat me. It’s the most magical time of year dammit!_ ’

Determined to make the most of what was left of the season and the year, Kagome threw on some clothes, pulled her hair back, and tossed on her shoes. She was Kagome Higurashi and she would not let a boy keep her down.

Inhaling deeply, hands resting on her hips, Kagome nodded to herself, resolve hardening. This would be the best Christmas ever, even if it killed her.

She dropped herself down at her kitchen table and began plotting her comeback.

Across the small strip of grass that separated their townhomes, Inuyasha was at his kitchen table. Leg bouncing as he typed away, working late again, he almost missed the small ball of fury that was his neighbor violently sitting and scribbling furiously on the paper in front of her. She was pretty, he’d give her that. Even angry, her blue eyes were like polished sapphires that stood out in stark contrast to her wavy raven hair and porcelain skin. ‘ _No wonder Miroku was interested in her_ ,’ he thought for a moment before shrugging away his thoughts and going back to his work.

**Tuesday, December 1st.**

Kagome peeled out of the parking lot after school that day. She had just twenty-five days to embody the Christmas spirit. She cursed herself under her breath for wasting so much of November crying over Hojo. They hadn’t even been together _that_ long! But still, the rejection had hurt. She had thought that they could have been so much more.

She shook her head, reseting her focus. It wasn’t time to think about _him_ , it was time to do some serious catching up.

She threw the car into park when she reached the party supply store, barely pulling the key out of the ignition before jumping out, wallet in hand, and darting toward the door. Kagome practically sprinted up and down the aisles, tossing every Christmas themed item into her cart. She didn’t care if she pooped Christmas well into February. Kagome _would_ have a great fucking holiday full of love, friends, and joy!

Once her car was full and her bank account empty, Kagome sped home. She groaned looking at the time. She had spent way too long comparing the different wreaths and light options, now it was way past dark and she still needed to put the lights up! ‘ _You got this girl! You are a strong independent woman who don’t need no man_!’

* * * * *

His leg bounced incessantly, shaking the table he sat at. Work was driving him crazy, but it always got like that around the holidays. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, staring intently at the numbers on his screen. Miroku was messaging him on the company chat asking if he’d seen his hot neighbor recently, which of course Inuyasha answered with a resounding ‘ _no_ ’ only to receive a crying emoji. Miroku was nothing if not persistent.

Inuyasha looked up from his screen briefly to see his neighbor parking her car. He didn’t mean to, but he found himself watching her, unable to pull his gaze away. The woman was gorgeous - petite but with a curvy frame and a spring in her step he both hated and enjoyed watching. She sprinted out of the driver’s side and threw open the trunk. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to the window to see what she was doing when he caught a glimpse of the bags spilling out of her vehicle, all baring marks of various holiday stores.

“Oh no… nononononono…” He groaned to himself watching her pull out bag after bag of decorations and place them on the ground. “Fuck,” he muttered, running a clawed hand through his fluffy silver bangs. ‘ _She’s not_ just _a party girl… she’s one of_ those _girls._ ’ Inuyasha had been hopeful when he realized on November 1st that his neighbor didn’t have so much as a single Halloween decoration up that she was one of those people who celebrated outside the home, but now, standing there and watching her pull bag after goddam bag out of her car, each filled to the brim with red, green, and gold garbage, Inuyasha realized he had sized her up too quickly. This woman was clearly straight out of his nightmares and Miroku’s role-play fantasies. ‘ _Fuck!_ ’

Kagome slammed the trunk shut and began piling all of her bags and decorations near the front door. She smirked down at her purchases before looking around and locating the outside outlets. Her smile grew as she surveyed the space in her front yard. ‘ _Yes_ ,’ she thought to herself, ‘ _this will be so fun!_ ’

She sifted through the bags, unaware of the man watching her, his trepidation building. Kagome pulled out the outdoor safe extension cords first, shoving them in the outlets, then she ran back and began grabbing the different decorations.

Inuyasha pulled at his hair, watching her place each one outside on her lawn. He groaned loudly, grabbing his computer and relocating to the upstairs bedroom, uninterested in watching her turn her yard into a glaringly bright homage to a ridiculous holiday.

* * * * *

Hours later, Inuyasha’s stomach growled. His eyes ached from staring at the computer and he was growing tired of Miroku’s constant messaging. So, he decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat. He walked downstairs, honey eyes immediately catching on the woman who was precariously perched on the top of a wobbly ladder trying, and failing, to hook lights up to the side of her unit nearest his.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and decided to watch her for a moment, entertained by the sway of her hips and the curve of her body as she reached above her head, wrists flicking this way and that as she tried to get the thing to stay on the hooks. He chuckled to himself, wondering what expletives Miroku would hurl at him if the dark-haired man could see Inuyasha now.

He watched her push herself up a little more, onto her tiptoes on the wobbly ladder, her balance dipping slightly and hips trying to counter it in a sinfully exciting twist.

Inuyasha watched with rapt attention, eyes dragging along her as a little voice in the back of his head began to scream.

She was standing…

On her tip toes…

On a wobbly ladder…

Her balance faltering…

At least ten or more feet off the ground…

“Fuck!” He spat, recognition dawning just before sprinting through his kitchen, beer in hand, then throwing open his door. Inuyasha could hear the metal contraption creaking beneath her as her feet slipped. He rounded the corner, reaching the small patch of land between their units just as she began to fall backward, hands instinctively clutching onto the lights, as if they would stop her small, very breakable frame from hitting the hard ground. Inuyasha jumped forward, letting the beer bottle drop and shatter behind him, his arms curling around his neighbor as her body plummeted to the earth.

Kagome could _feel_ the moment she fucked up. It was right when she decided to push herself. She had always been challenged in the height department, though it hadn’t really mattered until it mattered. Like then. When she was putting up lights. She had been struggling to get the stupid things up for a solid ten minutes. Kagome had just needed an _inch_ more. So, she stood on her tip toes and then her toes had slid along the cold, wavering steel ladder beneath her. 

She could hear the shriek escape from her lips though Kagome couldn’t feel her mouth move. She closed her eyes, her entire body tensing and bracing for an impact that never came. Instead of hard, frozen, bone cracking ground, Kagome landed into something soft yet firm. Something comforting in both its embrace and warmth.

Lights still clutched in her trembling palms, Kagome opened one eye then another, blinking rapidly as she took in her surroundings. She wasn’t dead and she wasn’t in pain… she was… she was in the arms of a stranger. She looked up to her side, blue eyes becoming impossibly wide as they met his. Not just any stranger. Her neighbor. Her hot neighbor. Her hot neighbor who’s mouth was moving.

“Are you fucking crazy?!” He snapped, eyes narrowing and staring down at her before looking over at the fallen ladder.

“I, uh, I just wanted to put up lights,” Kagome mumbled, her cheeks burning red as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He was… very attractive and delightfully strong. Firefighter fantasies quickly began to taint her thoughts. Kagome was certain she would pay to see this man dressed in a firefighter suit, those ember eyes undressing her with every glance…

Inuyasha turned back to her, gaze narrowing even more as he realized she was staring at him, biting her lip hungrily, not even trying to get back on her feet. He rolled his eyes and slowly lowered her down, so that she could easily stand on her own.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, still looking intently at him.

It was a little unnerving for him. Very few people actually _looked_ at him, and most who did weren’t happy with what they saw. He was familiar with snickers of fear or disgust, but that look on her face? Not so much. “Why are you even out here at this time of night putting up lights in the dark?”

“Oh, well, you see, I’m a teacher, so I have to be up early. I can’t really do these things in the morning.”

“Okay… but why not wait until the weekend?” Inuyasha questioned dryly.

“Because I’m already behind!” Kagome explained. “It’s already December 1st! There are only twenty four more days until Christmas and I have done _nothing_ but wallow in my apartment. I am done wallowing!”

“I don’t see how killing yourself is better than wallowing,” he teased, a flicker of amusement lighting up his fiery eyes.

Kagome grinned a little, liking the sound of his voice, even if he was a little gruff. She looked away from him, feeling the blush on her cheeks intensify when he was no longer chiding her.

Inuyasha observed her closely, enjoying the tiny smile that danced across her pink lips. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold, but she looked absolutely radiant even in the evening with her cheeks tinged a soft pink under those expressive eyes of hers. He watched her gaze travel along the grass, then widen again, her smile falling into a frown. “What?” He asked turning to see what had so cruelly ripped away her joy. He didn’t see anything behind him worth frowning over.

“Your beer,” she muttered, dropping the lights in her hand and stepping away from him to examine the shattered, foaming mess.

“It’s just beer,” Inuyasha answered, following her over. “Easily replaceable. You know, unlike your spine.”

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully at him while bending down, beginning to pick up the shards.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” He cautioned, kneeling down next to her and waving her hands away.

“Why?”

“You’ll cut yourself,” he growled.

“Fine, fine,” Kagome answered, letting the glass fall to the ground. “So, what’s your name?”

“Inuyasha,” he replied wearily.

“Kagome,” she extended her clean hand toward him. “Nice to meet you neighbor.” He shook it gingerly, still giving her a look. She didn’t seem to mind his skepticism though and he didn’t really think about it. Her smile was back where it belonged. She stood slowly and sighed. “Guess I should finish these tomorrow, huh?”

“Unless you have a death wish.” He teased, rising with her. “Alternatively, you could _not_ finish them.”

“And have only a half-lit home? No sir!”

“Lights are obnoxious. I mean, aren’t the ice and incessant jingles enough for you?” Inuyasha sneered.

“Not a Christmas fan, huh?”

“Not really,” he answered. “Not a lot of good memories for me.”

Kagome nodded empathetically, “well, maybe this year will be different.”

He scoffed, “yeah, right.”

“Anyway,” Kagome rolled her eyes then placed a hand tenderly on his upper arm, “thanks for catching me. I really appreciate it.”

“No more hanging up lights at night or on your tip toes!” Inuyasha scolded.

“I won’t, I won’t,” she chuckled, pulling her hand off of him and holding both up in front of her. “Good night, Inuyasha.”

“Night,” he mumbled, his ears burning at the way his name had sounded tumbling from her lips. He’d never liked his name. It had always told people exactly what he was before he’d had the opportunity to show them who he was. It had always put a target on his back before he could identify the enemy, but coming from her… his name sounded… angelic. It sounded worthy of the noble demonic blood that coursed through his veins.

He looked down at the broken glass, then back at the half strewn lights dangling from her unit. Inuyasha sighed heavily then stomped over to the ladder, lifting it upright before grabbing the damn string of lights.

**Wednesday, December 2nd.**

Kagome leaned forward, eyes scanning the rows of beers at the local liquor store. She had woken up that morning and left for work without realizing the true extent of her neighbor’s kindness. However, when she had pulled into the driveway after a long day of teaching, it had become obvious to her. Inuyasha had strung up all her lights while she slept.

She had already been planning to get him a gift to express her gratitude, but now she knew she needed to do _something_. Plus, if it meant seeing him again… Kagome wasn’t going to complain.

Kagome grabbed a six-pack from the cooler and marched toward the counter, excitement bubbling in her chest.

* * * * *

Inuyasha slammed the door to his car shut, eyes glued to his phone. His boss was a major pain in the ass, and, for the record, so was Miroku. Inuyasha hadn’t told Miroku about his late night run-in with Kagome, but Miroku had been following him all day asking about inviting the neighbor and her hot friend to their next party. Inuyasha had summarily declined.

Last thing he wanted was Miroku charming his way into Kagome’s pants. She deserved better than being another notch on a bed post.

He walked up to his door step, pausing briefly to look over. Kagome had evidently finished setting up the rest of her outdoor decorations while he was away. Including, large light up reindeer pulling a fake Santa and his sleigh full of light up presents. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, internally berating himself for helping her with her ridiculous lights display.

He stepped forward, key in hand, foot knocking into something on the ground. Inuyasha looked down, his head tilting to the side. A case of beer with a small note blocked his entry. A six-pack of the same beer he’d dropped the night before to be more specific. He slowly knelt down, plucking the card out and reading it.

_Thanks for helping me with the lights, and, you know, saving my sorry ass._

_Kagome H._

Inuyasha wasn’t really sure what possessed him, but he grabbed the handle to the case and walked across the lawn that separated their two units. Then he knocked on her door, turning slightly to look out over at her work again. It sickened him… but it also didn’t look half bad.

“Hey!” Kagome exclaimed, pulling the door open and smiling brightly at him. “Thanks so much for putting the rest of the lights up for me!”

“No problem,” he muttered, a light blush gracing his cheeks. Abruptly, he turned away from her and pointed toward her reindeer. “You’re, uh, missing one.”

“What?” She asked, stepping out.

Her scent wafted up and practically smacked him in the face. He hadn’t noticed it the night prior, but… it was a dangerously delightful aroma that had him reeling, desperately grappling for his sanity as that seemed to slip away anytime she got too close. “Erm, uh, Rudolph. Y-you’re missing Rudolph,” he stammered.

Kagome’s smile faltered, her eyes skimming over the lawn, realizing that she was, in fact, missing Rudolph.

“Thanks for the beer,” he muttered, stepping away from her, trying to put distance between himself and that staggeringly alluring scent that made him stutter like a pre-pubescent boy with his first crush.

“Oh, yeah, no problem! It’s the least I could do!” Kagome responded, her smile returning as he inched away. “I hope you enjoy it.”

He nodded once more for good measure before sprinting into the safety of his apartment. Yeah, she… she was dangerous and he, _fuck_ , he wanted more.

**Thursday, December 3rd.**

Inuyasha reclined on his couch, settling in right before the game. Thursday nights, like Mondays and Sundays, he reserved for football. It was his favorite sport and, to him, there was no better way to unwind than by watching fully grown men smack into each other. Hockey was good for that too, but Inuyasha often found football games more entertaining.

He hadn’t wanted to admit to himself that he had looked for Kagome’s car when he arrived home from work. Even more unwelcome was the disappointment he had felt when he saw that she wasn’t home. Inuyasha couldn’t help but wonder where she was or what she was doing. He’d had to put a stop to it when Inuyasha had begun to wonder if she was out on a date with another guy.

Which, of course she was, right? A woman as beautiful as that? She could have her _pick_. No way was she sitting at home alone watching a dumb game… like he was.

Even now, as he settled in, he couldn’t stop a part of his brain from focusing on the sounds coming from her unit. Which was why when he heard a car pull in, he told himself he needed a new beer, instead of admitting he was interested in what she had been doing, or if she was bringing them back with her.

He stood in his kitchen, watching the raven haired beauty step out of her car and open the trunk. Inuyasha leaned against the island in his kitchen, keeping his gaze intently on her and repressing the relief he felt when he realized there was no one else in the car with her.

Instead, Kagome pulled out _another_ bag from the same store she had purchased all the other lights from. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then stopped. He watched in utter delight as she set up her newest decoration. Inuyasha couldn’t stop the smile that danced across his lips or the warmth that filled his chest as she worked.

Kagome placed the figure at the head of the other reindeer and plugged it in. Smiling proudly down at it and the red glow from its nose. She nodded to herself, grabbed the bag, then marched inside, disappearing from view.

The wench had actually gone out and purchased Rudolph. ‘ _What a weirdo_ ,’ he thought,smiling to himself the entire time, completely forgetting to grab his new beer as he made his way back to his couch.

**Friday, December 4th.**

The next morning, Inuyasha was in a foul mood. He’d had a bad dream and almost missed his alarm. He had almost twisted his ankle on his morning run and was now running late to work. He flew out his apartment and into his car so quickly that he _almost_ missed the note on his windshield.

Inuyasha paused, seeing the familiar ivory card-stock and making out traces of her scent that remained from when she had last held it. Slowly, Inuyasha opened it grinning at her loopy script.

_I can’t believe I forgot the most special reindeer of all! Thanks for setting me straight. :)_

_Kagome H._

He rolled his eyes, storing the card in his jacket pocket, the morning seeming a little brighter all of the sudden.

* * * * *

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Miroku asked, coming up to Inuyasha’s desk at about midday.

“Well… it’s Friday so… sleeping.” Inuyasha replied, uninterested in whatever scheme Miroku was concocting.

“Dude we need to go Christmas shopping.” His friend reminded him.

Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes at the same time. Who was _he_ going to get gifts for? He and Kikyo ended months ago. Sure, he’d get things for his family - except Sesshomaru, fuck that prick. Inuyasha would get his mother something nice like he did every year and something quirky for his father. Still, Inuyasha wasn’t like Miroku. Miroku had a long list of gifts to give to his various friends and “friends.” Most years Inuyasha went to get one or two things then ended up having to help Miroku carry shit and _each_ year Inuyasha would tell himself that he would stop being Miroku’s pack mule.

“Oh come on,” Miroku pressed, “at minimum we have to get your mother something nice.”

“I know,” Inuyasha admitted.

“So, let’s go this weekend and get this over with? Be good sons and all that?”

“I’m not carrying your shit,” Inuyasha growled. “This year you only buy what you can carry.”

“Deal,” Miroku replied, grinning down at his friend. It was the same deal they made every year. As Miroku walked away, Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, then he briefly looked down at the little card that he’d taken out and put on his desk. A thought began to form in his head, ‘ _maybe Kagome might like something… no. Don’t be ridiculous, who’d want a gift from me?_ ’

**Saturday, December 5th.**

It had started simple enough: clean out the things in the basement so that she could get to the interior holiday decorations and donate old items to the shelters. It was a process Kagome went through every year and it _had_ been going fine, until she found _the box_.

The box she had quickly shoved all of remnants of her relationship with Hojo in. It had been sitting there, so innocuously, so pleasantly calling to her to clean and then BAM. Over an hour later she was sitting on the cold concrete floor, staring at the evidence that they were once happy, tissues littering the floor.

Kagome took in a shuddering breath, dropping the photo of them at a vineyard over the summer back into the stupid box.

‘ _I need to let go…_ ’ she reminded herself, taking one last look inside before grabbing the entire thing. At first she had told herself that maybe she could keep some of it. Like,maybe that sweet stuffed animal that he’d won her at the carnival, or even the dried rose petals from the first bouquet he’d given her. However, as one hour turned into two and then more… with her sitting on the floor, staring at what was, Kagome realized that holding on to any of it meant staying in the past. But… it wasn’t worth staying in the past for a man who didn’t have faith in them, in their relationship, to make it the distance. It wasn’t worth it for a man who didn’t love her.

So, she marched up the stairs and out toward the trash cans that were on the side of the road. Sniffling, while gripping the box tightly against her chest, Kagome walked out into the biting December air and stood in front of the garbage. She nibbled her lip, then shifted uncomfortably, lifting the lid up then dropping the box inside.

Kagome could hear the glass shatter but she still closed the lid and stepped back. Yeah, it hurt, but healing wasn’t painless. Growing always came with its own unique aches.

She sighed, taking in a deep, calming breath, before turning on her heel and walking back toward her unit. As she made her way across her lawn, Kagome turned and noticed Inuyasha stepping out. She slowed to a stop, waving weakly over at him, a small smile forming. ‘ _Moving on from Hojo is definitely the right thing to do_ ,’ she thought.

Inuyasha’s head tilted to the side noticing that something was off about Kagome, his hands diving into his pockets after he locked his door and stepping in her direction. Kagome watched, still worrying her lip, as he walked over. She averted his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice the redness or puffiness in hers.

“Hey,” he murmured. Inuyasha didn’t need to ask, he could smell the saline now that he was closer. She’d been crying and it pained him to see her that way.

“H-hi,” she stammered lightly, her voice a little hoarse.

“You okay? Didn’t fall putting out any more lights or deer, right?” He teased, a swell of pride warming his chest when he saw the corners of her mouth twitch into a more genuine smile.

“I’m fine,” Kagome mumbled, a small sniffle coming at the end, but her smile held through it.

“You sure?” Inuyasha pressed.

“Yeah, just, you know… letting go can hurt.” She answered, not intending on being vague but going for honesty instead.

Inuyasha nodded. Yes, it was a lesson he was pretty familiar with. “Are you… hungry by any chance?”

“Hungry?” Kagome repeated, those beautiful sapphire orbs finally meeting his warm honey gaze.

Inuyasha nodded again, a gentle blush coloring his cheeks. “Yeah, I’m supposed to be meeting Miroku for ramen in a bit, did you want to come?”

“I’d love to, but… I’m supposed to be meeting my friend Sango in a little.”

“Does she like ramen?”

The words were out of his mouth before he really knew what he was saying, but the way her entire face lit up immediately put him at ease. “Yeah, she does.” Holding his gaze, Kagome added, “where should we meet you?”

Inuyasha gave her the location and Kagome told him they’d be there shortly. Butterflies fluttered in her chest as she bounded back into her apartment, immediately grabbing her phone and all but skipping up the stairs to her room.

“Sango! Meet me at the ramen place on 4th street! What? No! Just, please?!” Kagome pleaded into the phone, grabbing a brush and pulling it through her unruly hair before pulling out her handy mascara. “My neighbor and his friend, my neighbor invited us to join! No, not Myoga, the other neighbor! The _hot_ one. Great! See you soon,” Kagome promptly hung up the phone and tossed it on the bath mat. She needed to hurry if she was going to make it look like she was effortlessly gorgeous.

Inuyasha walked into the restaurant immediately spotting Miroku at a booth for two. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he thought knowing Miroku was about to give him a massive pile of shit for what he’d done. Not only had he invited two _women_ to hang out with them, but Inuyasha had invited the two women he’d vehemently told Miroku he would _not_ talk to. Yeah, he was about to get a boat load of shit and Inuyasha deserved all of it. It wouldn’t matter though, Inuyasha would do it again and again to see her smile.

“We need a bigger table,” Inuyasha grumbled, walking right up to his friend.

Miroku’s black brows came together in confusion, “um, why? Is Shippo crashing again?”

“No, I, uh,” Inuyasha took a deep, loud breath, angling his body away from Miroku and pinning his ears against the back of his head preemptively. “I invited my neighbor and her friend to have lunch with us.”

He winced, waiting for the smack on the back or the _super manly_ squeal of delight Miroku was known for. When neither of those happened, Inuyasha turned to see why his best friend was so quiet. The face on his friend was so much worse than Inuyasha could have imagined. Miroku’s eyes were narrowed but not in a menacing way, in a “I-fucking-knew-it-you-scoundrel” way, his arms crossed across his chest, while his grin was so wide Inuyasha thought he looked like the Joker. “Okay, you can give me shit later, but right now get the fuck up and let’s get a bigger goddam table,” Inuyasha snapped storming away and approaching the hostess to explain the situation.

Miroku maintained his teasing grin the entire time as they were led to a table that could more comfortably seat four people.

“Shut up,” Inuyasha growled, aggressively grabbing and gripping a menu, lifting it to form a barrier between him and Miroku.

“I didn’t say a thing,” Inuyasha could _hear_ the laughing undertone to his words and it took all of his will power not to launch himself over the table and strangle is oldest, dearest, fucking annoying-est friend.

The look of pure, unadulterated joy in Inuyasha’s discomfort didn’t last much longer though, instead it was replaced with awe and appreciation as Miroku recognized Kagome and Sango the moment they walked in.

“Damn, they are even more beautiful sober,” he muttered, kicking Inuyasha under the table when the half-demon didn’t so much as lower his menu.

“Be nice,” he growled. “No touching,” Inuyasha hissed for good measure.

Miroku pouted for a moment before the women made it to the table, his pout immediately twisting to his signature smirk.

“Hi,” Kagome began, waving shyly and making quick eye contact with Inuyasha.

He swallowed hard before scooting over to make sure they had room in the booth. “Hey, so, uh, this is my friend Miroku.”

“Kagome,” she introduced, taking a seat next to Inuyasha and extending her hand to Miroku. He shook it then turned to Sango. “That’s my best friend Sango.”

“Lovely to make your acquaintance,” he purred. “I’m Miroku.”

“Likewise,” Sango responded curtly, raising an eyebrow and looking down disdainfully at the hand Miroku placed on her knee. “Please remove your hand from my leg before I break it.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Inuyasha bemoaned as Kagome giggled next to him.

“So,” Kagome began letting her gaze linger a little longer on Inuyasha, “what’s good here?”

“You know I find women enjoy raw men.” Miroku chuckled, laughing at his terrible pun. “Get it? Raw men… ramen?”

“Something tells me you can do better than that,” Sango jested.

“Oh dear Sango, I would be _happy_ to show you _exactly_ what I can do.”

“Ew,” Inuyasha remarked.

**Sunday, December 6th.**

Ramen had been the most fun he’d had in ages. Miroku had been… well… Miroku, but Kagome was a breath of fresh air. Sweet with a kick. Like a fucking sour patch kid gummy. She was strong, funny, independent, bold, and smart as a whip. He wanted nothing more than to see that smile on her face, all day every day. Especially after smelling her tears.

The image of her smile, the song of her laughter, and the natural aroma of her scent were all so unbelievably disarming. They haunted him throughout the entire evening, even now, as he walked around his townhouse, waiting for Miroku to pick him up before they went shopping for gifts, Inuyasha kept looking out his window searching for her.

He quickly looked over at the time, a low growl reverberating out from his chest. Miroku was running late, again. Normally Inuyasha didn’t care, but it was Sunday. Football Sunday. There were games to watch and Inuyasha didn’t want to miss the 1pm games because Miroku couldn’t decide between two equally abhorrent women’s perfumes.

Just as Inuyasha was getting ready to text Miroku several obscenities, his ear flicked, the familiar rumble of a car rolling across Kagome’s driveway catching his attention. He instantly looked up, hating the way even just seeing her made him feel a little more at ease but also tense at the same time.

One look at her told him that Kagome was determined to get herself accidentally killed. Bags were practically pouring out from her sedan and, worse, Kagome was attempting to carry all the bags at once. She stacked bag on top of bag in her arms, each teetering in her grasp until one inevitably fell, followed by another, until she picked one back up only to have another fall. Inuyasha watched for a moment, wondering if she would give up and just carry a smaller load.

She didn’t.

Laughing to himself, Inuyasha grabbed his coat and keys, before jogging over to her. She’d made it to the door, holding up a couple bags by balancing them on a leg as she tried to pull out her keys. His ears burned as he made out the tiny, hushed curses she mumbled to herself as her fishing attempts failed to extricate her keys from her purse.

“Need a hand?” Inuyasha whispered, coming up behind her, reflexively catching her as she jumped, throwing the bags of toys into the air and falling back into him.

Her head landed with a thud against his chest, her heart thundering in hers. She looked up, instantly relaxing when she realized who it was. Kagome laughed, getting to her feet then playfully swatting at him. “Don’t do that! You’ll give me a heart attack.”

His amber eyes locked with hers a moment before falling to the scattered bags and toys spilling out. “What’s with all the toys? Big family?”

She pulled out her keys, pushing open her door as she answered, “no. I teach elementary school kids in the city. Many of my students come from rough backgrounds or broken families. This time of year is a big stressor for many of them and their loved ones, so I host a holiday giving drive. You know, food, toys, gently used clothes? We’re a smaller school, so we don’t typically get a lot of donations…” Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the bags of toys at his feet.

“So you _buy_ them all gifts?” He asked incredulously. “On a teacher’s salary?”

“Yeah,” she blushed. “They aren’t like _nice_ gifts, but that’s not the point. I do what I can and it’s more important that these kids know that… that they know they’re loved. That some one cares, even if the rest of the world doesn’t see them. Everyone deserves to feel loved.”

“You’re like a modern day Mother Theresa,” he murmured, leaning down and grabbing the bags off the ground then handing them to her.

“I’m just a person trying to make the world a little brighter,” Kagome stammered slightly, her cheeks reddening further as her hand brushed along his when grabbing the bags and placing them in her foyer.

“Boyfriend must be really lucky to have some one as generous as you around.” Inuyasha wasn’t sure what made him say it, but she had to have some one right? Women like Kagome didn’t just walk around _single_. They were fucking angels in disguise and there was no way in hell she was-

Kagome looked down and away from him, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Those sinfully sweet sapphire eyes turned into a turbulent ocean before him and he could _feel_ a chill settle in his bones. “I, um, well… you see…”

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he thought to himself. Inuyasha _knew_ that look. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, I’m sorry for assuming,” he quickly interjected, backpedaling.

“It’s okay,” she smiled weakly up at him. “I’m not actively seeing anyone, which means I can spend more time and money making sure my students have a good holiday season.”

“Right, well, let’s get the rest of the toys inside,” Inuyasha muttered awkwardly, turning to point at the rest of the bags in her car. Kagome nodded walking next to him and toward her car.

Inuyasha was so distracted thinking about her reaction to his comment and the rustling of the bags that he didn’t hear Miroku pull up or walk over to his door. His oldest friend was about to call him, when he noticed Inuyasha helping Kagome bring things inside. Instead of calling, Miroku walked back to the car, leaning smugly against the driver’s side and waited for Inuyasha to finish.

As soon as Kagome shut all of the doors and locked her car, Miroku hit the horn on his car, violet eyes locked on Inuyasha only delighting more in the eye roll Inuyasha sent his way.

Miroku watched Inuyasha say farewell to Kagome, before walking over to the car.

“Whatever you’re going to say, save it,” Inuyasha growled quickly sliding into the passenger side.

“That was very nice of you to help Kagome with her groceries.”

“They weren’t groceries, they were toys.”

“Oh, well ho-ho-ho,” he teased.

“She, personally, bought at least a hundred stupid kids toys for the students at her school so that none of them would go without a gift this season,” Inuyasha explained, speaking as if he was talking about unclogging a toilet.

“Well that’s really good of her,” he commented. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“Some asshole hurt her,” Inuyasha admitted. “Bad. Who the _fuck_ hurts a goddam saint like her?”

Miroku shrugged, “you know… beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Right,” Inuyasha sneered, looking out the window. Whatever Miroku said next, he didn’t hear. He just kept thinking about Kagome and what she had said, “ _everyone deserves to feel loved_.” ‘ _Yes_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _you certainly do_.’

* * * * *

Kagome couldn’t stop thinking about him. Those burning honey eyes, his silver hair that made her think of freshly fallen snow, his gruff but also soft demeanor and the heat from his clawed hands earlier when they had brushed against hers. She was quickly racking up the hours wondering what it would be like to hold his hand instead of just grazing it, what it would be like to have him hold her for a reason other than preventing injury, and what it would be like to have that fiery gaze undress her.

Her eyes widened at the last thought. Even in the safety of her own home, she felt like thinking about him in that manner was… taboo. He was just her neighbor. Her very sexy, strong, kind neighbor who would look _amazing_ in a fire man’s uniform or a cowboy hat… but that was neither here nor there.

“Ugh!” Kagome exclaimed, grabbing her phone and dialing Sango.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sango answered easily.

“I have a problem…”

“What is it? Are you okay?!”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. It’s just that… I…”

“What?”

“I think I have a crush on my neighbor…” Kagome frowned as Sango burst into laughter at the other end of the phone. “What’s so funny?!”

“Kagome, seriously? A blind rat could tell you had a crush on him by the way you were looking at him yesterday at lunch. Why is this a problem?”

“Be-because! What if he has a girlfriend?!”

“I mean… there’s a pretty quick way to find out…”

“I don’t even have his number,” Kagome whined.

“So give him yours… something tells me he’ll call.”

**Monday, December 7th.**

Work fucking sucked, but that was to be expected. Mondays always sucked. Thankfully, for Inuyasha at least, Mondays were also football nights. Nights to kick back and watch the game. He was going to order pizza and pig out while watching the two worst teams battle it out for last place and it was going to be glorious. Inuyasha was going to put on stretchy sweat pants and his favorite torn hoodie and just pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist.

At least, that had been the plan until he walked up to his door step to find a card jammed in his door frame, made of his favorite ivory card-stock. Grinning before he could stop himself, Inuyasha excitedly pulled the card out of the crease in the door and ripped it open with a single claw. He pulled out the card, his gaze immediately noticing the ten digits at the bottom of the message.

Inuyasha forced himself to read the full thing, his body thrumming with energy and excitement at the prospect that that _might_ be her number.

_Thanks for letting me and Sango crash your ramen date. I’d love to get soup with you again some time. Text or call any time. :)_

_Kagome H._

‘ _Holy fucking shit_ ,’ Inuyasha thought, grinning like a goddam child in a candy store at the string of numbers. He stepped inside to shake off the cold and immediately saved her number in his phone.

[Hey, instead of soup, wanna get pizza and watch the game with me?] - Inuyasha

Was he _really_ inviting Kagome to watch football with him? The ramifications of his action began to sink in. Girls don’t watch “sports ball.” Girls are annoying about sports ball. Girls like to wear make up and would judge him for his torn hoodie or the way he devoured pizza without breathing… ‘ _Fuck_.’

[I’d love to! Meet you at yours fifteen minutes before kickoff?] - Kagome H.

“Oh my god… she knows the word kickoff…” he muttered to himself. Was it a low bar? Absolutely. Was he still impressed she could at least say _that_ correctly? One hundred percent. ‘ _She’s not a girl… Kagome is a_ woman,’ he thought, nodding to himself. ‘ _Sophisticated and knowledgable and… woman-like…_ ’

Inuyasha swallowed hard. She was coming over. In… forty minutes. He looked around his place, it wasn’t _dirty_ per se but it was clear a single man lived alone in the space. He groaned loudly, stomping into the living room to put on the pre-game show in the background as he cleaned and attempted to at least preserve some semblance of dignity. As he moved room through room grabbing his stuff and putting it away or hiding it, Inuyasha began to understand why Miroku’s place was always spotless.

A knock at the door made him jump. Inuyasha looked at the clock with big eyes, realizing for the first time that he’d wasted the entire forty minute buffer he’d had cleaning and that he was still in his suit from work. ‘ _It’s fine_ ,’ he reasoned walking over to the door, ‘ _girls always over dress anyway, right_?’

Inuyasha opened the door, his nose immediately assaulted with the unbelievably delicious scent of fried chicken. He blinked down at the small girl noticing that she was wearing faded black leggings under her puffy coat, her hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her crown and that she was carrying both a large _bucket_ of fried chicken and a case of beer. He’d forgotten… Kagome was a _woman_ , ‘ _knowledgeable and all that shit_ …’ and by the looks of it also a very hungry woman.

“Hey!” She chirped, that Earth shattering smile being directed at him. Her sapphire gaze dragged along his torso and he realized, almost instantly, that he didn’t mind it at all. She could look at him like that all day - or she could have until her brows furrowed in confusion. “A little over dressed for the 49ers aren’t we?”

Inuyasha stared at her. “Oh, uh, yeah, I got distracted.”

Kagome nodded, “is it okay if I come in? Chicken is getting cold.”

“Yes!” He blurted, pulling the door all the way open and letting her in. Inuyasha watched her walk over to the island, placing the food and beer on the counter before shedding her over sized coat. It should have been criminal to look that fucking adorable and some how sexy in an oversized t-shirt and faded leggings, and yet, she did.

She draped her coat over one of the chairs in the room and placed the beer in the fridge. Normally Inuyasha would have hated the way she moved around the room, as if she knew him, but he didn’t. He was half tempted to ask her to marry him on the spot.

So far, inviting her over for the game and pizza was the smartest thing he’d ever done.

‘ _Pizza… goddammit!_ ’ Inuyasha hadn’t just forgotten to change into more comfortable clothes, he’d forgotten to order the fucking pizza. “I uh, also, forgot… to order the pizza.”

“Ah, because you were… distracted?” She teased. He nodded. “Okay, well, how about I order the pizza and you change into clothes that are more appropriate for chicken fried in an ungodly amount of oil?”

“Sure,” he responded quickly, darting up the stairs to his room.

Kagome followed the noise to the living room, taking a seat gingerly at the edge of the couch, a beer in one hand and her phone in the other. Her thumb moved across the screen easily as she put in an order for the pizza and waited. Moments later, Inuyasha joined her, clutching the bucket of fried chicken and a beer for himself.

She tried not to stare but let herself look for a solid minute. Instead of the tight, button up he was wearing a tattered red hoodie, clearly a favorite, and black sweats. They still held most of their color and there were no visible stains on them yet, so clearly a newer pair. Kagome chuckled to herself before taking a sip of her beer. He looked _good_ , but he was also trying to be somewhat put together in front of her.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Nothing,” she mused. “I got us cheese, should be here before end of the first quarter.”

**Tuesday, December 8th.**

Inuyasha stared, unfocused at his computer, claws tapping on the keyboard but not typing. The prior evening had been even better than the ramen date because Miroku hadn’t been there. It had felt so… natural, so… _right_ just existing near her. He’d never felt so at peace by merely being in another’s presence. It was both sickening and amazing.

He needed more.

So, Inuyasha texted her early in the morning. Problem was, she still hadn’t responded. He turned over his phone again and felt like smashing his head through his computer. It was almost 3pm. Over six hours without a response. He had _thought_ that they both had had a great time. Now he was beginning to doubt that.

“Why the long face?” Miroku asked, coming up next to Inuyasha.

“No reason,” the half-demon grumbled.

“Right, right, so I’m supposed to believe that your incessant, hopeless sighs and forlorn looks toward your phone have nothing to do with Kagome?”

“Don’t you have an intern to harass?” Inuyasha snarled, not in the mood for Miroku’s commentary, no matter how accurate.

“Fine, but if you need me you know where to find me,” he replied, sipping on a mug of stale, probably cold coffee and walking back to his own desk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, trying again to focus on the work he had in front of him. Just as he was about to get started his phone dinged and all interest in his real job vanished. He haphazardly reached for his phone only to hear Miroku laughing behind him.

“Fuck off!” Inuyasha exclaimed as Miroku went back to his desk for real this time.

He grumbled expletives to himself as his phone went off again. Inuyasha lazily opened it, ready to rip Miroku’s head from his shoulders when he realized that Kagome had texted him.

[Hey! Sorry for the delay, no phones allowed in school. :) I had fun too!] - Kagome H.

[Hows the toy drive going?] - Inuyasha

It was a safe topic, one he knew she was invested in. Maybe when he had regained some of his dignity he’d build back up to asking her to hang out again or something equally as ridiculous.

[Eh, it’s a little lack luster this year. May have to go shopping again.] - Kagome H.

Inuyasha frowned at her last message. He didn’t like that idea. He didn’t like thinking about her being the only one who cared enough to make sure each student felt appreciated.

So, he responded to Miroku’s earlier joke message.

[You’re buying a bunch of toys to help Kagome out.] - Inuyasha

[Okay, but only if you get me in a room with her friend again.] - Miroku

[NO GROPING.] - Inuyasha.

[Deal.] - Miroku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II coming out shortly. :)
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! Let me know what you think!


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is surprised and elated when she starts receiving gifts from a mystery giver. Moreover, her budding friendship with Inuyasha takes a new turn when she learns about a little secret of his.

**Wednesday, December 9th.**

Kagome hummed to herself, while sitting at her table in her kitchen. She _should_ have gone Christmas shopping Monday evening and she definitely should have gone Tuesday after work, but she had had so much fun hanging out with Inuyasha Monday and texting him all Tuesday evening that she had neglected her preparations.

Christmas was a little over two weeks away and she still needed to get gifts for her family and friends. Now though, she would have to wait for the weekend to do the actual shopping. But, if she made a list now it should, in theory, go more smoothly.

So, Kagome sat there, at her table, staring at a blank lined note pad, pen in hand, trying to think of what she could get her friends, her family, and maybe even…

Her gaze lifted, looking out through her window. She stiffened for a moment, able to clearly see Inuyasha in _his_ kitchen, staring into the fridge looking for something. There were no curtains on his windows, giving her an almost unobstructed view of him through hers. Kagome dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, watching him intently. He was wearing the same red hoodie she’d seen him in on Monday, but his sweat pants were grey and more worn than the hoodie.

“I knew it,” she mumbled to herself, resting her head in her hand as he took a seat at his island across the small divide. She could clearly make out his amber gaze and how it fixated on the computer in front of him. Kagome felt like she could hear the tapping of his claws on the keyboard and his bored sighs between sips of water.

A lone index finger came up, gently tapping on her lip, as Kagome wondered what she should get for her new favorite neighbor for Christmas.

**Thursday, December 10th.**

He’d stayed up late the prior evening working to finish a project so that he wouldn’t have to deal with it that evening. The Patriots and L.A. Rams were playing and after the most recent meeting with his boss, there was nothing more Inuyasha wanted to do than fall asleep watching _those_ teams play each other.

As if the universe was openly laughing at his plans, Inuyasha spotted a case of beer on his door step with an ivory card stuck inside as soon as he pulled into the drive.

Inuyasha was at his door in _milliseconds_ , instantly forgetting his notions of falling asleep alone on his couch as he ripped open the card.

_Game at my place tonight? :)_

_Kagome H._

‘ _Hell fucking yes_ ,’ he thought, grinning over at her unit. Inuyasha texted her to let her know he’d be over after he changed.

Kagome wiggled in excitement when she read his message. She couldn’t wait. She had been thinking about him all day, her fingers itching to text him any and every inane thing that popped into her head because she was so desperate to just engage with him. Not thirty minutes later she heard a knock at her door. Kagome quickly opened it and gestured for him to come inside. He was wearing the hoodie and black sweatpants again.

Kagome smirked, now knowing for sure that he was _trying_ to look effortless though effort had indeed been expended. Still, she wasn’t going to complain, he was there and that’s all she really wanted. He looked good in everything… ‘ _and maybe in nothing too…_ ’

From the moment Inuyasha stepped inside, his nose was bombarded with a mouthwatering array of scents, none of them related to Kagome’s natural essence, but all delicious.

“Did you-did you cook?” He asked, surprised. Inuyasha had expected pizza or fried chicken again, maybe even Chinese take-out, but not a home cooked meal.

“Okay, so… here’s the deal.” Kagome began, a cheeky smile in place as she looked up at him through her long eye lashes. “I need help taste testing a variety of recipes and was wondering if you would help me?” Kagome worried her lip nervously waiting for a response.

Inuyasha’s honey eyes widened at the same time his smile broadened, his excitement written all over his face. Kagome beamed back at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen with her.

Even such a small and insignificant touch as holding his hand and guiding him toward food made Inuyasha feel like he was bathing in sun light. He almost whimpered when they reached the kitchen and she released her grip, the joyful warmth of her body heat evaporating far too quickly.

Kagome’s island and kitchen table were both covered in at least a dozen small batches of different finger foods. “Okay, so I need to pick the four best dishes.” Kagome stated, placing her hands on those delicious curves of hers, pulling his gaze from the food for half a second. Okay, Kagome distracted him for a _full_ second, but that was all!

“Why? What is all of this for?” Inuyasha asked, his nose twitching as he took in more of the delectable scents, already salivating.

“I throw a Christmas party every year and I need to figure out what I want to serve this year,” Kagome explained.

“Okay, so top four?”

“Top four,” she confirmed, delighting in the boyish smile on his face. He looked like he was vibrating with glee as his hungry eyes surveyed the different options. Kagome chuckled to herself before handing him a plate. “Game starts in twenty so-”

Inuyasha didn’t waste any time. He let his nose pick for him grabbing a handful of this, a couple of that, avoiding that little shit in the middle that smelled like curry, and more of whatever that cheesy looking thing was. Kagome watched as he filled his plate, leaving both the curry and the buffalo chicken wontons untouched. “Huh,” she muttered. “Those are usually big hits.”

“They are spicy,” he pointed out.

“Ah,” she giggled, grabbing several of those for herself, making a mental note not to make him spicy foods in the future. ‘ _Why are you even worrying about that?_ ’ She internally chastised, ‘ _it’s not like he’s your boyfriend or anything_.’ “Ready?” Kagome asked, motioning toward her living room. He nodded, following her in. “T.V. isn’t quite as big as yours,” she mentioned taking a seat on the couch.

“Nah, but you actually live in a _home_ ,” Inuyasha commented off-handedly, noticing all the warm personal touches that surrounded them. It almost made the idea of going back to his unit with the minimally decorated walls and mis-matched furniture unpleasant.

“Your place is homey too, just, in a different way,” Kagome offered.

“Liar,” he remarked, shoving one of the cheesy appetizers into his mouth. If Inuyasha wasn’t in love with her before he definitely was now. Never in his life had he had something so unassuming yet utterly delightful. “What is this?!”

“Fried mac and cheese bites,” Kagome laughed. “You really do enjoy the simpler things, huh?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, still chewing and savoring the little ball of heaven.

“I don’t mean it as an insult!” She quickly added, “just that… I don’t know…” Kagome tapped a finger on her lip, trying to think. “It’s refreshing to be able to just relax around you. Like, you didn’t even care that I forgot to add parmesan to that!”

“I mean, I care now. What kind of monster forgets parmesan?” Inuyasha teased, turning away and trying to hide the transient blush that singed his cheeks. He’d been told he was _a lot_ of things, not once had anyone said he was relaxing to be around. Well, until her. Not even Kikyo ever seemed to really take joy in his presence like Kagome did. It was… odd. She was odd.

Kagome rolled her eyes, still smiling, and instead of verbally responding she turned on the game for that evening. “I won’t forget it next time, promise.”

**Friday, December 11th.**

Kagome sat at her kitchen table, cards in hand, tapping her finger nails along the wood surface. She checked the time on her phone _again_. It was nearly 9pm and she was getting tired. It had been a long week of trying to teach rowdy children who were either just beginning Hanukkah celebrations or excited for next week to be their last week before winter break. Regardless of which group the kids fell into, they had all been extra rambunctious and, well, Kagome had been extra distracted by a certain tall drink of water that lived next door.

She had had so much fun taste testing the appetizers and watching the game with Inuyasha and reliving the small moments - like when they got into a disagreement over who should win the game and ended up throwing pillows at each other or the ridiculous manner in which he had eaten around the edges of the buffalo chicken wontons and adamantly refused to eat the cheesy middle! - that she almost missed a kid trying to lick another kid’s eyeball during free play, which was not great on her part for barely stopping… Kagome was also nervous. She had planned on inviting Inuyasha and his friend to her Christmas party. Hence the two hand crafted cards in her hand.

Problem was that Inuyasha had been a no-show all evening. Kagome wanted to give it to him in person. She knew she could just drop it off at his door like she’d done in the past or even just slip it into his mailbox, but she also really wanted to just see _him_ again. And, you know, if he invited her in and they hung out until the wee morning hours, so what?!

They were adults…

The memory of their pillow fight begged to differ, but Kagome just sighed.

Despite her determination, alas, the universe had other plans. Or at least, Inuyasha did. So, instead of spending the evening with him, Kagome had spent it staring out her kitchen window, looking for his car and wondering if he was out with some one else. No way a man as fun and kind as him was single.

Kagome sighed heavily, sinking in her seat, resting her head on her arm, still looking out toward his drive. Her lids began to feel heavy and before she knew it, consciousness slipped away.

About an hour later, Inuyasha parked outside his unit. He massaged his temples with the pads of his fingers while walking toward the door to his apartment. It had been a long, strenuous day at work. What with his boss popping up every five seconds to ask about the same project and Miroku on his ass about getting that Sango chick’s number from his neighbor, it was more than enough to give him a killer headache. Then he’d had to work late. Whatever, his end of year bonus would be amazing.

‘ _Maybe I can use it to take Kagome to a game_?’ Inuyasha thought idly to himself as he walked into his kitchen to grab a quick snack. He looked over, out toward her unit and almost dropped his food when he saw her. Inuyasha shook his head and grinned. The silly woman had fallen asleep with half her interior lights on and was drooling on her kitchen table. It was both hilarious and one hundred percent adorable.

‘ _Yeah_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _I’m taking her to a game with me with that bonus money_.’

**Saturday December 12th.**

“I can’t believe I’m doing this for your girlfriend-who-isn’t-even-your-girlfriend,” Miroku complained, walking into the third toy store of the day.

“Oh stop your whining,” groaned Inuyasha, who was carrying all of the bags of toys that Miroku had purchased to help Kagome’s toy drive. “You’re getting something out of this too.”

“Right,” he mumbled, grabbing some toy robot and a fox off the shelf, tossing each into the basket on his arm. “Speaking of which, when _will_ I see miss Sango again? Seeing as you won’t give me her number…”

“I don’t _have_ her number,” Inuyasha reminded.

“No, but you could easily get it…”

“That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Ugh, fine,” Miroku mumbled, grabbing a few more toys from the shelves and walking over to the register. “You know, I haven’t seen you care about… anything… this much since Kikyo.”

“Stop,” growled Inuyasha. “We aren’t doing this now and certainly not with a Pikachu staring at me.”

“Better than a Muk,” Miroku commented handing over his credit card.

“A what?”

“It’s another type of pokemon. Not super friendly, whereas Pikachu is cute and adorable.”

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes, uninterested in engaging further on the topic. Miroku took his card back and handed Inuyasha the bag as they strolled out of the toy store. “Oh, my my my,” Miroku grinned, looking at Inuyasha and taking a few of the bags back suddenly.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha muttered, bewildered by Miroku’s abrupt enthusiasm. 

“It looks like fate has decided to intervene and relieve me of my longing to be reunited with Sango.” He exclaimed, walking straight for two brunettes exiting the food court.

“Oh, fuck,” Inuyasha bemoaned before dashing after his depraved friend.

“Hello ladies!” Miroku sang as he approached. Both turned around slowly. Sango immediately sighed then rolled her eyes, while Kagome briefly looked at Miroku before noticing Inuyasha walk up next to him.

“Hey,” Sango answered flatly.

“Hi,” Kagome squeaked, sapphire eyes wide as they took in the half-demon standing before her. Sango turned to look at her friend, almost bursting into laughter when she noticed the blush staining Kagome’s cheeks.

“What brings you both here on this fine day?” Miroku continued, unperturbed by Sango’s clear lack of interest in him.

“Christmas shopping, same as you it looks like.” Sango replied, nodding toward the array of bags both men were carrying.

Kagome shifted on her feet, slowly sliding the single bag she had behind her back to keep from nosy eyes.

“Fun, fun,” Miroku commented. “So, do either of you have plans tomorrow? I hear at least one of you is a big football fan, and well… you know… football Sunday is tomorrow…”

Sango snorted, “I wouldn’t touch anything in your apartment with a ten foot pole.”

“Well, good news for you then, because Inuyasha is hosting,” Miroku grinned, looking over at his surprised friend.

“I am?”

“Yes, he is, because he _owes_ me.” Miroku muttered, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha. “Remember? For the favor I’m _currently_ doing you?”

“What favor is that?” Kagome asked innocently.

“Just helping him spread joy this holiday season, it’s my specialty.” Miroku answered. “So, I’ll see you both tomorrow? At his place? I’m sure Kagome and Inuyasha can work out the details.”

“My team _is_ playing tomorrow…” Sango mentioned, thinking it over. “Okay, we’ll come over.”

“Great!” Exclaimed Miroku, nodding vigorously.

“I’ll have Kagome text you,” Sango purred, looking directly at Inuyasha before waving bye to the boys.

As they walked away, Kagome practically skipped next to Sango. “Oh… my… god…” Sango chuckled.

“What?!” Kagome asked, turning to her suddenly.

“You have it _so_ bad for him! You were blushing the entire time!”

“I was not!”

“Were too!”

“Was not!”

“Were too!”

“Whatever, so what, I like him?” She muttered, picking at her nails nervously.

“Kagome, I’m excited for you,” Sango replied, draping an arm lovingly around her friend. “But, maybe, next time? Say more than three words to him in public.”

**Sunday, December 13th.**

Inuyasha sprinted out of bed that morning. His body was _thrumming_ with excitement. He could not wait to see Kagome again and for _several_ hours! She and Sango were coming over for the first game at 1pm and staying until Sango’s team played. Sango’s team which was the Steelers playing at the 8:30pm slot. Thus, he would be able to spend the majority of the day with Kagome.

Sure, Miroku and Sango would unfortunately also be present, but it was the price he paid for making a deal with the devil. But, said deal was also going to make Kagome so happy! Inuyasha was dying to see that big, bright smile of hers later that week when he dropped off the presents for her toy drive.

It had been _ages_ since Inuyasha felt as good as he did that morning. Even his morning run felt like less of a chore and more interesting than it normally did.

Kagome also woke up excited, though not with nearly the same energy level of her half-demon neighbor. As she did most mornings, Kagome rolled out of bed, yawning and trying to wipe away the grogginess from her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. She was used to waking up before the rest of the world, though was pleasantly surprised to see the sun up before her.

Standing in her kitchen, Kagome turned on the coffee maker and set up her mug when there was a knock at her door. She found it peculiar seeing as it was well before 1pm and Sango wasn’t supposed to be over until noon at the earliest. Still, Kagome walked over and checked the peep hole.

No one.

Kagome opened the door slightly, to get a better look, then noticed a tiny silver box, wrapped in a gold bow sitting innocently on her doorstep.

“What the…” she muttered, stepping out and gingerly picking it up, half expecting it to be a prank. Kagome looked around again. Not a single soul seemed to be up or moving around. “How odd,” Kagome mused.

Tenderly, Kagome pulled at the ribbon, untying it and slowly lifting the lid to the silver box. Inside lay an ornamental bird. It was delicate and beautiful, though a little confusing to Kagome. ‘ _Who just goes around leaving ornaments on people’s doorsteps?_ ’

She stepped out further, looking around to see what her neighbors may have gotten, when Kagome realized that she was the only one with a gift. She looked back down at it briefly before putting the lid back on and walking inside. ‘ _Very odd indeed_.’

Sango arrived a few hours later, barging in as if she owned the place. “Kagome!” She sang, closing the door behind her. “I’m here!”

“Hey!” Kagome exclaimed, coming up to hug her friend.

“Heading over in like thirty right?” Sango confirmed.

“Yes, but before we go, can you take a look at something for me?” Kagome asked, directing her friend toward the kitchen.

“Sure, what’s up?” Sango questioned, following Kagome’s lead.

“Some one left this for me this morning and I’m a little confused.” She began, placing the box down in front of Sango.

Sango slowly lifted the lid and peered in. “Is this a joke?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Kagome, that’s a partridge.”

“A what?”

“The bird!” Sango exclaimed. “That’s a partridge.”

“Since when do you know about birds?” Kagome mumbled, looking between the ornament and Sango.

“My family hunts, anyway, not the point. You were given a partridge.”

“Okay…”

“Let me know if you get something related to doves tomorrow.” Sango asked, patting Kagome on the back.

“Doves?”

“Yeah, doves.”

“That’s weird.”

Sango merely laughed, then placed the lid back on the gift. “We should head out, the boys might be expecting us.”

“Right, oh, but can’t forget these!” Kagome answered, leaning over and grabbing the two hand crafted invitations Kagome had made.

“Oh come on!” Sango whined. “I’m totally on board with inviting Inuyasha, but do we _have_ to invite Miroku?”

“Yes! He’s charming!”

“Please, a raccoon dog is more charming than Miroku,” Sango grumbled heading toward the door.

“Please be nice! I really like Inuyasha…”

“If Miroku places his hand on my knee one more time… I’m breaking his hand.”

“I think that’s a fair compromise,” Kagome responded as they walked the short distance to Inuyasha’s unit. “Maybe, just give him a warning before doing that though. You know, ’tis the season.”

“Ugh, you and your Christmas spirit.” Teased Sango as she came up, lifting her hand to knock on the door, though her knuckles never made contact.

As soon as they stepped up to the entryway, the door swung open with an ecstatic Miroku on the other side. “Welcome ladies!” He boomed excitedly before shifting out of the way to let them enter.

“Hi,” Sango responded dryly.

“Hey!” Kagome answered, enthusiastically making eye contact with Miroku then searching for Inuyasha.

“Ol’ grumpy bones is in the kitchen,” Miroku whispered knowingly.

“Oh, uh, thanks. Actually, I wanted to give you _both_ something,” Kagome mumbled. “I have these for you,” she continued, blushing when she entered the kitchen and came face-to-face with her sexy neighbor who was in a red and black flannel that made him, some how, even sexier than normal. It was unfair, really, how amazing he looked in that.

“Oh sweet, what’s this?” Exclaimed Miroku, taking the one with his name from her.

Inuyasha took his more slowly, trying not to seem overly eager and trying not to let the adorable blush that currently adorned her cheeks go to his ego.

“You’re having a holiday party?” Miroku grinned, smiling from ear to ear, gaze darting between Kagome and Sango as if asking if they would both be in attendance.

“Uh, yeah, I do it every year,” Kagome answered, quickly looking between Inuyasha and Miroku. “I’ve really enjoyed getting to spend time with you so I thought it would be fun to have you both at the party.”

“I didn’t. I only wanted to invite Inuyasha,” Sango interjected. “Just to be clear.”

“Ah, so you will be going too?” Miroku asked, unfazed by Sango’s comments.

“Yes, I will be there.” She begrudgingly answered.

“So will I then,” Miroku quickly added, before nudging Inuyasha.

“Uh, yeah, sounds great.” Inuyasha responded.

“Cool,” Kagome grinned, tilting her head down and away as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Great, now that that’s settled, where’s the beer?” Sango sighed.

“Right this way, milady.” Miroku directed, guiding her to the fridge.

“You touch me at all today… I will break your hand.” She warned, walking next to him to grab an ale. “Understood?”

“One hundred percent, Sango.” 

**Monday, December 14th.**

The air had turned into a biting cold that would quickly and easily chill Kagome to the bone if she hadn’t bundled up in her hat, overstuffed puffer jacket, and gloves. She stepped out of her unit that morning and immediately shivered as the air caressed her exposed cheeks.

As she stepped out, closing the door behind her to lock it before heading to the school to start her work day, her foot hit a small wrapped box. ‘ _Another_?’ she thought, locking the door then bending down to pick it up. Kagome held it in her hands, noticing how light it felt.

Again, the gift was unmarked and unclaimed. Left only for her.

Kagome pulled the ribbon then opened the lid, a booming laugh escaping when she realized what it was.

A box of chocolate turtles.

She grinned to herself, admiring the sweet treats and shaking her head in disbelief. Kagome closed the lid to the gift box and walked to her car, pulling out her phone as she made her way over. Once in the safety of her car, Kagome sent Sango a quick text message before driving to work.

[Got another gift. Wait for it… Chocolate turtles.] - Kagome H.

[Which brand?] - Sango.

[Dove chocolate brand.] - Kagome H.

[Ha! You did get turtle doves! I am good. ;) ] - Sango.

Sitting in her classroom, at the end of the day, Kagome twirled the gold ribbon on the gift box in her hand. She had snuck a chocolate turtle earlier. It had been delicious and had her wondering who would be sending her such gifts?

When she had stepped out earlier that morning no one had been around. The street had been silent and dark, like it usually was when she left in winter. Kagome rarely met people who were up at the same time she was, let alone those who woke up early enough to sneak a gift to her before work.

It was exciting thinking about it. She was giddy pondering who might be leaving her gifts, or rather, she was hopeful that a _certain_ neighbor was the one leaving them for her.

‘ _Speaking_ _of_ ,’ she thought to herself. It was Monday night. There was another game on that evening. Kagome was eager to see if Inuyasha was free and potentially interested in seeing the game with her, as was quickly becoming their routine.

[Want to come over to mine for game night? :) ] - Kagome H.

[Sorry! Not feeling well tonight. Rain check?] - Inuyasha

Kagome deflated instantly. She hadn’t realized how much she had been looking forward to seeing him until the option was no longer available. She subconsciously reached over to eat another chocolate turtle, hoping that would make her feel better.

As she munched on her sweet treat, Kagome bounced her leg and wondered what to do with herself that evening instead. “Maybe Sango will want to see the game with me,” she mumbled to herself, dialing her best friend.

“Hey!” Sango exclaimed at the other end of the line.

“Hey, wanna watch the Browns game with me?”

“Haven’t you been watching the games with _Inu-Ya-Sha_?” Sango purposely stretched out his name in a teasing manner, knowing full well that Kagome was more interested in being with him.

“He’s not feeling well this evening…”

“So? Make him soup and make sure he takes his meds.”

“I’m not his mother!” Kagome answered, rolling her eyes and worrying her lip. “Though, the soup idea isn’t so bad… I guess…”

“There you go! Now, off with you. I have to finish this brief before morning.”

“Thanks Sango.” Kagome grinned as she hung up and grabbed her bag. Her mother was famous back home for her homemade soup and Kagome was suddenly excited to be able to make it for her new favorite neighbor.

* * * * *

A few hours later, it was nearing game time and Kagome bundled both herself and her soup up in extra layers to keep them warm. She sighed contently at her handiwork as she stepped out of her home and walked over to Inuyasha’s unit.

Kagome took a moment to look up at the night sky. When she used to live in the city, she would have to strain to see the stars in the evening, but out in the suburbs they were more visible. Her sapphire eyes traced the various constellations that she could recall before Kagome noticed something was missing: the moon. “Huh, must be a new moon this evening,” she muttered to herself as she crossed the small patch of grass that divided their townhouses.

She took a deep breath as she stepped up to his unit, worrying her bottom lip. Kagome was more than a little nervous. Her heart pounded in her chest and the self-conscious part of her was screamed, ‘ _this is weird! Neighbors don’t just bring each other soup! He’s not well!_ ’ Kagome ignored the thoughts and knocked on his door hoping for the best.

She waited, shifting from foot to foot anxiously as the minutes ticked by.

Kagome knocked again for good measure, peeking around the entryway to see if any lights were on. She could see light coming from the kitchen and living area through the reflections on her windows. She turned to her other side and saw his car parked in the drive. ‘ _He’s_ … _he’s_ _definitely_ _home_ …’

She continued to chew on her lip, doubts and feelings of self-consciousness doubling with each passing second. ‘ _Oh no… what if… what if… he’s watching the game with someone else_?!’

Frowning, she placed the soup on his step, slowly backing away from the door. ‘ _I-I should have texted_.’ Kagome pulled out her phone, trying not to let the disappointment continue to crush her spirit. Just as she turned away, she heard the door creak open. Before even laying eyes on him, Kagome began to hurriedly apologize. “I’m so sorry! I should’ve just let you res-”

Kagome’s mouth snapped shut, her head tilting to the side as her brows knit in total bewilderment. “Uh, do you… do you have pink eye?” She asked, taking a step toward him, her sapphire gaze dragging over Inuyasha. He stood before her with a ball cap and the hood of his hoodie pulled above the hat, obscuring most of his head and face, while large aviator-like sunglasses sat perched on the bridge of his nose blocking any and all access to his eyes.

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” he muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, I brought you soup,” Kagome responded, trailing off at the end as she lifted her hand and pointed toward the bowl on the ground next to him. “I thought it would make you feel better…”

“Oh, erm, thanks,” he replied softly turning to glance down at it, unaware of the stray piece of hair from his bangs that had managed to free itself, poking out from his hat.

Kagome stepped closer, eyes glued to the dark strands breaking through, unthinkingly she reached out.

He didn’t notice her until it was too late, as her fingers gripped the lock of obsidian hair. Inuyasha reflexively pulled away.

“Are you wearing a wig?” She asked, coming up to him and reaching for his hair again.

“Would you cut it out?!” He growled, one of his hands coming to grip her wrist. Inuyasha watched her gaze travel down from his forehead to the hand wrapped around hers. His totally normal, human hand. Not a claw in sight. Her obnoxiously adorable eyes widened in recognition before her free hand gently tipped his sunglasses downward, exposing his eyes.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest. This was not how he had wanted her to find out about his night of vulnerability. This is not how he wanted things with her to end… because, this is when they usually did. When it sunk in that he was merely… half. Half a demon. Half a man. Never wholly what his partners wanted and they left. It hurt that, now, Inuyasha would never get the chance to see what he and Kagome even _could_ have been…

He winced slightly, waiting for the rejection to crash into him and knock him on his ass. The rejection that… never came. Instead, he watched her _smile_.

“Ah, I see,” she murmured, eyes dancing in delight before leaving his and looking over at the forgotten soup. “Huh, so, uh, do you… do you want to keep the soup?”

“What?!” Inuyasha practically stammered, “you’re worried about the soup?”

“Well, I don’t want to force it on you!” She exclaimed, her cheeks burning red. “I-I thought you were sick and-and I don’t want you to feel obligated to try it!”

“You find out I’m a half-demon _and_ that it’s my night of vulnerability and you’re worried about the soup?!”

“Well yeah! You’ll be fine, what? Tomorrow?!” Kagome laughed. “I’m relieved you don’t have pink eye or a cold or someone else ov-” She quickly shut her mouth again, clenching her jaw and eyes widening at what she prayed he didn’t hear her say. Looking at the ground, Kagome began to shuffle back to her unit.“So, I’ll just, uh, give you some privacy then.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and removed the sunglasses, fully exposing his coal colored eyes. “Kagome, just come in and watch the fucking game with me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude…” she mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers, her cheeks burning despite the cold evening air.

He couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips twitched up into a cheeky grin. Inuyasha _had_ heard what she said and, frankly, he was still processing it. Kagome had been more worried about him feeling forced into trying her soup and more worried that he had decided to watch the game with some one other than her, than she had been about the revelation of his heritage. For a moment, it had even seemed like it was a bonus to her. He kept replaying the way her eyes had lit up as understanding dawned on her. That was normally when others reacted with disgust and tried to pull away from him. But Kagome? Just one look at her and he could tell the color on her cheeks wasn’t entirely from the cold. He knew that inviting her in was the right decision when she nibbled playfully on her bottom lip, her eyes filling with excitement as they met his.

“Yes, just come in. It’s fucking cold out here,” Inuyasha replied, turning and heading back to his apartment, making sure to grab the bowl of soup on his way in.

Kagome squealed in excitement, running up to him and bumping him playfully as she came up to walk side-by-side with him. “I’m so excited! I’ve been waiting to watch the game with you all day!”

He scoffed, unable to stop his own cheeks from taking on a bit of color. She was so excited to be near him, it was… such a sweet and utterly foreign concept to him.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and turned, startled to see her standing inches from him. “What?” He muttered, blinking quickly.

“Are you going to take off the hood and the hat?” Kagome asked, sounding like a small child waiting to unwrap gifts.

“Uh, y-yeah,” he murmured, slowly pulling off both, his dark hair falling forward as a tiny gasp escaped from Kagome.

“Wow,” she breathed, her hand coming up absentmindedly brushing along his cheek before sifting through his hair. “Is your hair always this soft?”

“I guess?” He answered, swallowing quietly. Inuyasha could still feel the heat from where her fingers had swept across his skin and was surprised that he could still make out hints of her scent. She smelled amazing, as always. Kagome remained there, inches from him, her fingers combing through his hair softly all while his heart pounded vigorously in his chest, sounding like a drum in his ears. She was so close and her touch felt so tender, he wanted to bask in it.

Instead, he backed up shyly, clearing his throat and looking toward the living room where the T.V. was on, the game having already started. “So, should we, erm, head in?”

Kagome seemed to have forgotten for a moment that she had come over to watch the game. She blinked in confusion before remembering her purpose. “Yes!” She exclaimed, turning and following him to the other room.

Inuyasha frowned for a moment, he usually loved being able to take in her scent, but right now he couldn’t even get that light whiff he’d had by the door and he already missed it. He groaned internally, berating himself for letting his nervousness pull him away from her as they took a seat on the couch.

Trying to subtly peak over at her, Inuyasha let his gaze fall to the side. In his periphery, Inuyasha could see Kagome facing him. Those big, dark blue eyes staring at him. He turned, raising a questioning eye brow. “What?”

“You just… you look so similar and yet so different,” she giggled.

He sighed, “is… is that a problem?” Inuyasha’s voice quivered slightly and he felt his body tense involuntarily waiting for her answer.

“Why would it be a problem?” Kagome laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, a small growl coming from his chest.

“Just, it’s the farthest thing from a problem for me,” Kagome mumbled, fiddling nervously with her fingers. “I-I know this is a big thing for you, I had a couple half-demon friends in college, and… yeah…”

“You’re just happy I’m not watching the game with some one else…” he teased, watching her cheeks turn bright red. Now it was his turn to laugh.

“What I’m trying to say,” she continued, swatting him playfully though refusing to make eye contact out of embarrassment, “is that I won’t tell anyone about your human nights and I’m grateful you let me be here with you tonight.”

Inuyasha nodded, leaning back in the couch, trying in vain to ignore that when Kagome had lightly smacked him she had moved a few inches closer… and she hadn’t shifted away from him. Kagome sat so close he could feel the heat from her body and pick up her natural scent again. He smiled to himself, relaxing and thinking how nice it was to have Kagome around, even on his human nights, and how he’d never felt so at home.

**Tuesday, December 15th.**

Kagome hummed to herself as she graded her students’ papers in her kitchen. A candle flickered near her on the counter, filling the space with the delightful aroma of fir trees. That scent, more than the others, made her think of the season. Though, she hadn’t been thinking much about the season itself recently.

A knock at her door broke Kagome’s concentration, though she wasn’t the least bit upset. Kagome hadn’t received her gift yet that day, and as she jumped out of her chair flinging her body toward the door, Kagome was sure her gift would be waiting for her on the other side. She threw the thick door open, sapphire eyes wide and hungry for what for lay waiting for her.

Kagome nearly stumbled back when she saw a person looking back at her. A person… she didn’t recognize. “Oh, um, hi. Can I help you?”

“Are you Kagome?” He asked, giving her a bored look that matched his monotonous tone.

“Yes,” she responded, tilting her head to the side.

“I have a delivery for you.” He continued, lifting up a large brown paper bag.

“But, I didn’t order anything,” Kagome mumbled.

“Yes, I’m aware. The caller said it was a gift.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she connected the dots and her gaze shifted to the name printed on the bag. The food was from the French Hen Bistro on Commonwealth Ave. “Hey, are there three different meals in there?”

“Yes.”

“Who called in the order?!” She screeched, lunging forward and grabbing the bag of food, staring intently at the man who looked more than a little alarmed.

“Uh, I don’t know miss… I just drive the food.”

Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumping as the driver walked back to his car. Her gaze darted to her left, looking at Inuyasha’s apartment. A grin spread across her face as she walked back into her unit. Immediately she grabbed her phone and sent her darling neighbor a text.

[Hey! Have you ever tried the French Hen Bistro?] - Kagome H.

As she waited for his response, Kagome began to pull out the three different dishes; a turkey burger and fries, turkey and mushroom crepes, and a salad for balance. Her smile broadened as she inhaled the mouthwatering aroma. They all looked - and smelled - amazing.

A moment later her phone vibrated. Kagome cocked an eye brow as she read the most recent message, her heart sinking a little in her chest.

[Never heard of it. Any good?] - Inuyasha

Kagome chewed on the inside of her cheek before sighing.

[Not sure. Wanna find out with me?] - Kagome H.

[Sure, want me to pick it up? Leaving work now.] - Inuyasha

[Nah, I got some waiting for you.] - Kagome H.

[ :) ] - Inuyasha

**Wednesday, December 16th**

The French Hen Bistro had actually turned out to be pretty decent food and Inuyasha had made a mental note to visit the local eatery more often after he and Kagome had devoured her take out. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little nervous hanging out with her the day after she had found out about his big secret. But, Inuyasha had been pleasantly surprised.

Kagome hadn’t treated him any differently. It was refreshing and comforting.

Now, as he drove home from another long day at work, through the dark, crisp evening air, with the toys he and Miroku had purchased for the toy drive, Inuyasha was almost giddy to see her again.

He really wanted to see that smile of hers. The big one, where her eyes sparkled and she looked at him like he personally had put the stars in the sky. That smile… he was sure he would kill to protect it.

Instead of pulling into his drive, like he did every other night, Inuyasha pulled into Kagome’s. He reasoned it would be simpler to transfer the gifts if he was just at her place. His heart thundered in his chest as he stepped out of his vehicle, and he subconsciously began taking deeper breaths, excitedly anticipating being reunited with her obnoxiously alluring scent.

Inuyasha knocked on her door and almost burst into laughter as he heard the woman scramble and sprint to the door like a bat out of hell. He stared wide eyed at her when Kagome threw the door open, out of breath and looking at Inuyasha in surprise.

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Kagome asked breathlessly while she straightened her outfit a little.

“You okay?” He asked, grinning down at the adorable teacher.

“Yeah, just, wasn’t expecting… um… did I miss a text?” She asked worriedly.

“No, I just, well Miroku and I wanted to make a donation to your toy drive… thing…” he muttered, suddenly feeling unwelcome chills of doubt run down his spine.

“What?” Kagome asked, blinking quickly, a beautiful grin forming as she searched his amber eyes.

“I have an embarrassing number of toys in the car I don’t know what to do with.” He clarified. “Can you take them?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, stepping out from her unit and coming to stand next to him. “Lead the way.”

Inuyasha huffed, trying to hide his blush with a scowl as he walked over to his car and popped open the trunk. He watched her intently as she looked over at the bags and bags of toys, her hands hovering over them excitedly. Inuyasha kept his gaze on her as her bottom lip started to tremble ever so slightly. “You didn’t have to do this,” Kagome mumbled, turning away from the trunk overflowing with kids toys to Inuyasha, timid tears brimming her eyes.

He swallowed thickly, not expecting her to have such an emotional reaction. He had expected happiness, not tears. Though, he wasn’t opposed to seeing Kagome look at him like that, looking at him like he _mattered_. “Ev-everyone deserves to feel loved,” he mumbled her words back to her.

Kagome nodded, a tear breaking free as she looked back at the toys. She sniffled and wiped it away, her bright smile once again gracing her features. “Thank you,” she whispered knowing he would still hear her. “Let’s put these in my car.”

After transferring all the toys, Kagome waved bye to Inuyasha and walked back to her unit. She smiled to herself, still overflowing with joy and gratitude, as she reached for the door knob something caught her attention. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the new wreath that was hanging on her door. A wreath she was positive wasn’t there when she had arrived home from work.

Green pine needles comprised the base of the wreath, while gold ornaments, gold plated leaves, and snow covered pine cones provided the additional seasonal touches. But it was the four ebony birds that sat perched on different branches that made her shake her head in admiration.

As Kagome locked up that evening, she couldn’t help but wonder if… if the reason she was getting all the gifts was because the sender wanted to make sure she knew that - like her students - she was loved.

**Thursday, December 17th.**

‘ _Game day_ ,’ Kagome thought to herself, practically shaking in excitement. She had been on cloud nine all day after turning in the plethora of gifts Inuyasha and Miroku had provided for the toy drive. She could not wait to see all the kids’ faces the following day when the gifts were distributed.

Driving home, Kagome turned the radio on loudly, deciding to sing unabashedly along with the upbeat pop tunes that permeated the air in her car. Yeah… she was really freaking excited to Inuyasha again in a few hours.

* * * * *

Inuyasha groaned loudly, resisting the urge to smack his head loudly, repeatedly on his desk. His boss was being a major pain in his ass, but that was to be expected. It was the week before Christmas and - for those that celebrated in other ways - winter break. Every one and their mother was trying desperately to get all their work in before the building closed so they wouldn’t be responsible for anything over break, Inuyasha included.

Miroku sauntered over, leaning against Inuyasha’s desk while waiting to be acknowledged. When the half-demon finally looked over at him, Miroku grinned, “things going that well, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Inuyasha sneered.

“So,” he began, leaning down and wiggling his eyebrows playfully, “was Kagome very… _grateful_ … for the contribution to her toy drive?” Miroku finished by jokingly nudging Inuyasha with his elbow.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Keep it in your pants, pervert.”

“What?! You mean to tell me you had the perfect opportunity to leverage your position and that you didn’t? Have I taught you nothing?!” Miroku feigned offense, placing a hand over his heart.

The half-demon looked at the clock while avoiding his obnoxious friend’s very inappropriate suggestions and overbearing questions. A wave of panic ran through him as he noticed the time. Six after eight. The game started in roughly twenty minutes and he was still at work with fucking Miroku badgering him about fucking his neighbor. His neighbor… who he was supposed to be watching the game with. ‘ _Shit_ ,’ he thought, reaching for his phone and coat, moving around Miroku to get both and head toward the door. “Fuck off Miroku!” Inuyasha called behind him as he dashed to his car, shivering almost instantly as he hit the cold air.

It was a particularly cold evening, so cold that his car hadn’t warmed up fully even after the twenty minute ride back to his place. Inuyasha sprinted inside to change before jumping down the entire flight of stairs and out the front door, without a care for any potential damage to his floors or doors. He would _not_ be late to see Kagome.

She was like a goddam virus who had invaded every facet of his mind and life. Kagome was constantly on his mind and being away from her was beginning to physically hurt. Every where he went, and in everything he did, Inuyasha wanted to share it all with her. Simply put, his crush was getting out of hand, but he would deal with that _after_ the game, _after_ he’d gotten his most recent fix.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Inuyasha knocked on her door, his body thrumming in anticipation of seeing her, of inhaling her natural fragrance, and hearing her laugh again. ‘ _God,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I’m such a fucking sucker_.’

“Hey!” Kagome exclaimed, opening the door and stepping forward before pausing and blushing then stepping back to let him in. He watched her for a moment, noticing how her blue eyes had widened in concern and how she was now worrying her lip.

‘ _Stupid_!’ She chastised internally. Kagome had stepped forward intending on giving him a hug, but had chickened out. ‘ _What if he doesn’t like hugs? What if he just doesn’t want a hug from_ you _? What if-_ ’

“Uh, Earth to Kagome, you alright?” He asked, leaning down and waving a hand in front of her face.

Kagome snapped to attention, her blush intensifying, “oh, uh, yeah, do you, erm… do you like hugs?”

“Hugs?” He repeated slowly, his head tilting to the side like a confused puppy who wasn’t sure what to make of the situation.

Kagome rolled her eyes, shoving down her anxiety, then stepping forward to wrap her arms around her friend or… whatever they were. Inuyasha remained stiff for a moment, unsure of how to proceed before he timidly embraced her as well. He pulled back the moment she did, immediately looking up and away from her to try and hide his rose stained cheeks.

“Okay!” She announced, beckoning him inside and closing the door. “I’ve ordered pizza for us tonight and I picked up some seasonal beer from the liquor store on the way home.”

“Sounds good,” he murmured, taking off his coat and absolutely _not_ thinking about how perfectly she fit against him or how badly he’d wished she hadn’t let go so soon.

“Cold out there,” she remarked, smiling up at him.

“Uh, yeah, well… it is December…”

“Shall we?” Kagome suggested, pointing to the living room.

As he walked through the familiar layout, his eyes were drawn to box after box littering her floor. He was positive that in the few times he’d been at Kagome’s unit before there had never been this much… clutter. “Why does your apartment suddenly look like it belongs on an episode of hoarders?”

Kagome giggled in response. “Oh, because those are all my Christmas decorations and stuff that I am putting up for the party. I’ve got wreaths, and ornaments, and special holiday plates, etcetera, that I have to get out and set up before everyone comes over.”

“Do you have a tree?” He asked absentmindedly, taking a seat on the couch.

“Oh, um, not yet. Was going to do that this weekend.”

He chuckled openly, imaging his petite neighbor trying to drag a real tree into her unit and set it up without the thing falling through a window.

“What’s so funny?” Kagome asked, shooting him a quick look as she turned on the game.

“No way _you’ll_ be able to get a tree in by yourself,” Inuyasha teased, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the cushions.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve done it by myself, successfully, for the past several years.” Kagome responded, puffing out her chest in pride.

“I don’t believe you for a second, Higurashi,” Inuyasha replied smugly.

“Oh really?” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well then I’ll just have to show you. I’m stronger than I look, ya know.”

“Yeah and twice as clumsy,” he joked.

Kagome waved off his comment with a flick of her hand, before leaning back in the cushions.

Inuyasha could feel the heat from her shoulder, as it rested along his upper arm. He swallowed as quietly as he could, hyperaware of the pressure of her gentle contact with him and the way her thigh also brushed against his. Inuyasha peered over at her through the corner of his eye, amber gaze assessing her closely.

Kagome looked relaxed above all else. Wearing that same well-worn hoodie she had on every time they watched the games during the week, her lustrous, raven hair tied in a messy bun at the top of her head, and those warm eyes fixated on the screen.

He tried to do the same, to focus on the game, but his mind kept wandering. Inuyasha was hyper-focused on her and her movements. Every little shift, every little breath, drew his attention. It felt both abnormal and totally natural to be so close to her. He silently wondered if this is how other people had relationships. ‘ _Does it always feel this… innate and authentic when Miroku connected with someone_?’ He wasn’t sure. It was such a new feeling to him, but he wanted to cherish it.

Which is why Inuyasha almost whimpered out loud when Kagome stood to grab the pizza she’d ordered, the comfort of her presence dissipating with agonizing speed.

Kagome hurried back though, shivering slightly from the cold evening air as she plopped the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them. She smiled warmly at Inuyasha before throwing open the box, and to his utter delight, reclaiming her spot practically cuddled up against him on the couch, a warm, greasy slice of cheese pizza in hand.

As she leaned into the back of the couch, her left side purposely rubbing up against Inuyasha, Kagome felt utterly content. Even if the team she’d wanted to win was losing, it didn’t matter. She’d seen the shy looks Inuyasha sent her way between various plays and the gentle way he’d leaned into her when she came back with the pizza. All of which made her heart flutter.

Kagome’s team continued to do poorly throughout the evening, but Kagome was none-the-wiser. As the half-time report gave way to the second half of the game, Inuyasha felt a greater pressure on his shoulder. He looked down and over at his neighbor, his cheeks burning as he noticed her head resting on him. His ear twitched, processing her gentle, steady breaths. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Kagome had fallen asleep!

When the game entered the final quarter, Inuyasha yawned himself. He had thought that at some point she would have woken up, but it appeared that Kagome was out cold for the evening. Based on the amount of boxes she had unearthed for the party, Inuyasha assumed she’d over exerted herself earlier getting them out. He sighed, then began to slowly move. Carefully and with a tenderness that even surprised himself, Inuyasha lowered Kagome’s head onto a pillow and draped a blanket over her.

He grabbed his coat on the way out, taking one last peek at the silly woman. She hadn’t so much as twitched. Inuyasha checked her door to make sure it would lock on his way out and quietly tip-toed out of her unit. Inuyasha rolled his eyes to himself as he entered his unit, pulling out his phone and setting an alarm to call her before his morning run so she wouldn’t miss work.

* * * * *

Kagome awoke later that evening, an infomercial playing on her T.V. where the game had been earlier. She wiped the sleep away from her eyes, lifting herself off the couch and noticing that a blanket had been draped around her. She groaned loudly, upset with herself for falling asleep and the subsequent kink that had developed in her neck. Kagome frowned, she had been so excited to spend time with him and to have been so close to him and she had to go and ruin it by falling asleep!

Lifting her hand to her mouth to block a yawn, Kagome’s attention was drawn from the T.V. to a foreign object on her hand; a ring. A gold ring rested innocently on her index finger. Kagome’s eyes widened, the wheels in her mind spinning.

It was the fifth night. The fifth present…

Kagome sat up quickly, staring intently at the little band of metal, biting her bottom lip as the corners of her mouth twitched into a giddy smile. ‘ _It has to be him… right?_ ’

A small, lingering concern pulled Kagome from her joy, ‘ _wait… aren’t there supposed to be five rings? Where are the rest?…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Wednesday but... here's a little early gift for you! :D  
> Let me know if you're enjoying the story!
> 
> Wanna know more about what I'm working on next?? Follow me on Tumblr at FandomObsessions016. I have another monstrosity of a fic that I'm planning for Jan. 2021 and will be sharing sneak peaks soon. :)


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days are getting colder and nights are getting longer, which means it's almost time for Kagome's party. If only she knew who keeps leaving packages at her doorstep and if it was her sneaky, adorable neighbor.

**Friday, December 18th.**

Kagome had been giddy all day. All. Day. She had felt a little bad that she had barely paid attention during the assembly at the end of the half-day when she and the other teachers were handing out the gifts from the toy drive to the students prior to the buses carting them all home for their winter break. It had been so hard to get her mind to stop straying to Inuyasha.

He had to be her secret gifter right? Right?! Had to be! Now, Kagome was determined to catch him in the act.

She arrived home that day determined to draw up a fool-proof plan to catch him. However, Kagome realized, as she approached her front step that said plan would have to start the following day.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but grinned excitedly as she walked up to find a large gift-wrapped box sitting in front of her door. She looked around, paying special attention to Inuyasha’s unit, frowning only slightly when she realized that he wasn’t even home. Still, she was curious, so she unwrapped it and removed the lid.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mused, pulling out the large stuffed animal goose with a fake name tag and noticing that said goose had been sitting on top of six cartons of egg nog. “Cute,” Kagome chuckled to herself, a plan forming in her head.

**Saturday, December 19th.**

Inuyasha rolled out of bed rather unhappily that morning. He’d stayed late at work… again… but it meant that he was finally caught up and wouldn’t need to work on break. Normally, he wouldn’t mind working over Christmas, but this year… well this year he had a party to attend and he wouldn’t miss it for the world and certainly not for his damn boss.

He yawned openly, slowly making his way down for coffee, a flurry of movement catching his eye. Inuyasha leaned over his island, an eye brow raised and a wicked grin spreading across his face. His amber gaze followed the movement of his eccentric neighbor who was dancing through her kitchen and living room in her pajamas, grabbing random objects and singing into them as if they were microphones.

He watched with rapt attention while his coffee brewed, laughing to himself, as Kagome danced in each room, unpacking the boxes full of decorations and laying them out on various surfaces. She twirled this way and that, reminding him of the mice in Cinderella dressing the princess before the ball.

Then suddenly, she paused in front of her kitchen window, the one directly adjacent to his. She opened her eyes, mid-sing only to stumble back, her kitchen table catching her before she fell on her butt. Even from his distance, Inuyasha could clearly see her cheeks burn red.

Inuyasha slowly lifted a hand and waved at Kagome, his amused smirk on full display for her. She swallowed thickly then waved back, worrying her lip and slowly edging herself around her kitchen table and out of sight.

He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text.

[Can’t wait for the party. Will you be dancing like that?] - Inuyasha

[NO!] - Kagome H.

Her immediate and blunt response had him laughing even harder.

Across the small dividing patch of land, Kagome chewed on the inside of her mouth, cheeks still hot, as she put on real clothes. She had a lot more decorating to do and well… it would probably be better if she had a bra on while she twirled around singing Mariah Carey Christmas hits. Especially if a certain neighbor had been able to see her as clearly as she had seen him. “Oh man,” she muttered to herself in embarrassment, thinking back to that stupidly attractive and infuriatingly smug look he had when she’d finally noticed him. Kagome wondered how long he’d been there.

More so though, she was wondering where the hell the other rings were. There were supposed to be five! So why did she only have one? Kagome felt tempted to come right out and ask, but then she thought back to the French Hen Bistro. He’d said he’d never heard of it and even when he’d been over and eaten it with her he seemed genuinely surprised by the food and how Kagome had procured it.

‘ _I’ll have to catch him in the act! Then_ he’ll _be the one that’s embarrassed!_ ’ Kagome nodded to herself before throwing on her clothes and bounding down the stairs to resume her decorating.

As she moved through the house, putting the festive dishes in the sink to wash the dust off, bringing out the interior lights and wreaths, and pulling out the Christmas themed cook books, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was no longer in his kitchen. She ran to her door, checking to see if she’d missed a gift drop off and felt relieved to see she hadn’t. Her step was empty.

‘ _Good, good_ ,’ she thought to herself, moving about her home and trying to keep tabs on him when she could see her neighbor enter his kitchen. If she could place his movements she could more easily catch him.

Day light seemed to dwindle too quickly, as Kagome put out the various figurines and table cloths to help tie everything together, but the biggest surprise was finding another gold ring. It had been placed inconspicuously near her Kitchen Aid mixer, which then got Kagome thinking… ‘ _oh my god… it’s a scavenger hunt…_ ’

A wide grin broke out across her lips, her eyes dancing across the rooms searching for the rest of the rings. Kagome became so enraptured in finding the other rings that she barely noticed the knocking.

“Wha-” Her entire body stiffened before she catapulted herself toward her front door. Kagome practically tripped on the red and green area rug she’d placed in front of her entryway getting to the door.

Sure enough, as soon as she stepped outside, there it was, another gold and silver present surrounded by the light, fluffy flakes of snow falling from the sky. Kagome stomped her foot in frustration, looking around and knowing that he’d already slipped away.

Kagome looked back down at the dazzling little gift box. It was much smaller than the others had been. She knelt down to grab it and walked back inside, getting out of the frigid air. Kagome took a seat in her kitchen and removed the lid, a gentle gasp escaping while her sapphire eyes stared in wonder. A Swarovski necklace of a dazzling snowflake with seven sides. Kagome shook her head. The seventh gift and the Swarovski logo were one and the same: a swan.

“Son of a bitch,” she mumbled, holding the pendant in her hands and turning it so the gems sparkled in the light.

**Sunday, December 20th.**

Kagome woke up with a pep in her step that she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. It was Sunday. Football Sunday. She would most likely see Inuyasha again, it was practically guaranteed, wasn’t it? Kagome threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs to start the coffee maker, her excitement bubbling through every vein and in her chest, making her shiver in delight.

This is what she had been missing from the holiday season - the hope and unencumbered anticipation for the day. They days just felt so warm and so abundant with promise, even if the temperatures outside were frigid and unwelcoming. Kagome didn’t mind though, smiling to herself as she walked into her kitchen, cold weather was better for snuggling.

Movement from across the way caught her eye. Kagome looked through her large kitchen windows turning to get a better view before smiling and waving as she watched Inuyasha walk into his kitchen. He looked a little more… grumpy than usual. She bit her bottom lip, an idea forming. She was going to see him later anyway, right? Why not just spend the whole day with him…

[Need some coffee?? Mine’s already warmed up. :) ] - Kagome H.

As he headed toward his coffee maker, Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He raised a brow at her through the windows before checking to see that she had messaged him. He rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, then left the kitchen, pulling his coat off the hook before exiting his unit. 

Kagome squealed with unfettered glee.

[Be over in a minute.] - Inuyasha

“Yes!” She exclaimed in victory. Was she excited to see him? Absolutely. Would this _also_ help her catch him in the act? You bet it would! Thinking herself smart, Kagome ran to the door and watched through the peep hole to make sure he didn’t try to sneak a gift to her before he knocked on the door.

The only problem was… as soon as Kagome looked through the small glass opening she noticed a very familiar gold bow sitting atop a very familiar silver gift box staring back at her. Kagome opened the door quickly letting it bang against the interior wall, mouth agape as she grabbed the box. Worse yet, out of the corner of her eye she watched Inuyasha leave his unit and walk over. He hadn’t even made it to her unit yet… which meant that…

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, coming up to her, hands shoved in his pockets.

“A gift,” Kagome mumbled, shoulders slumping before looking between him and the box in bewilderment. She moved out of the way, letting him into her unit then followed behind. Kagome placed the gift box on her kitchen island, staring at it as if offended by its presence.

“You don’t seem to happy to see it,” Inuyasha commented, an eye brow raised while he not-so-subtly peered over at the warm coffee on her counter.

“I just… I don’t know who’s giving them all to me!” Kagome exclaimed, yanking on the bow and ripping the box open.

“What do you mean ‘all’?” He questioned.

“This is the eighth gift!” She continued, an awestricken smile gracing her lips as Kagome looked down at the contents of the box. It was a charcuterie set complete with eight types of cheese, four cracker varieties, honey, and a board to serve it on, each individually wrapped baring the logo of the cheese farm with a milk maid holding a basket of items. Kagome bit on her bottom lip, realizing if she was going to catch him… she’d have to step up her game and be more vigilant.

Inuyasha watched her closely, his amber eyes falling to her hands as Kagome pulled open the box and removed the various items. Four of her fingers were decorated with matching gold rings. He felt heat splash across his cheeks and a small smile pull the corners of his lips up ever so slightly. Silently Inuyasha wondered to himself how long it would take her to find the fifth gold ring.

Looking around and clearing his throat, Inuyasha noticed that most of the boxes had been cleared, save for a few toward the back of her living room. “So, uh, how’s the party planning going?”

Kagome looked up, holding several of the cheeses in her arms, blinking in confusion a few times before she put together his question. She had been lost in thought, wondering if it was worth it to install a state of the art security camera system just to catch him. “Oh! It’s coming along. Still need to procure a tree, and then it’s just a matter of food and alcohol.”

“You _still_ don’t have a tree?!” Inuyasha inquired in alarm. “Kagome, the party is in four days…”

“I know, I know!” Kagome whined, placing the cheeses in her fridge to stay cold and leaving the rest on the island. “I was going to handle that this morning.” She sighed loudly, nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, a small yawn breaking free.

“Oh, sorry!” Kagome muttered hurriedly, jumping over to the coffee pot and pouring him a cup. “Milk, sugar?”

“Neither, thanks.”

Kagome scrunched her nose at him as she handed over the cup of black coffee. “Really?”

“What? I don’t drink it for the flavor,” he sneered, taking a large gulp of the caffeinated beverage.

“But it can be _so_ good…”

“It’s all nasty. It’s energy infused dirt no matter how you dress it,” Inuyasha replied, raising a brow as she looked at him disapprovingly.

“Hey, do you… do you have plans today?” She asked, her voice trailing off and her eyes dropping to her hands, where her fingers were nervously fidgeting.

“Uh, not really, just… you know… football.”

“Right, right,” Kagome murmured, looking over at the T.V. in the living room. There were a number of games playing that afternoon. Kagome still had some holiday shopping to finish up and, obviously, needed a tree. For a brief moment she’d been hoping that maybe he would want to go with her.

Seeing the forlorn look on her face had Inuyasha rolling his eyes and sighing openly. He placed the mug down on the island and walked up to her, narrowing his gold gaze, “you need help with that damn tree don’t you?” The pink that stained her cheeks milliseconds later was all the affirmation he needed. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, then begrudgingly continued. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

“Really?! Oh thank you!” Kagome exclaimed excitedly, jumping in place. “Give me a few seconds to grab a sweater and the straps for the top of the car!”

He watched her sprint out of the kitchen, his heart fluttering in his chest. Sure, he still wanted to watch the damn games, but more than that he wanted to see that ridiculous smile and hear that overbearing joy in the melodic tone of her voice. Having Kagome near was so much better than any damn game. Even if the Seahawks versus Washington was supposed to be a good match… she was worth missing the first half. ‘ _Hell, she’s worth missing the whole fucking line up today._ ’

* * * * *

Kagome giddily ran through the different rows of trees that remained at the tree farm, with Inuyasha trailing behind. He meandered through the lines of trees, looking at the tall ones, the short ones, and the are-they-sick ones. Mostly though, Inuyasha watched Kagome. Her eyes were huge, taking in each tree and touching at least a dozen of them as she walked herself dizzy surveying them.

Truth be told, he’d never purchased a _real_ tree before. He’d only seen that shit on T.V. and it had looked boring, but with Kagome running around like a kid high on sugar, Inuyasha had to admit it was at least a _little_ entertaining.

“What do you think about this one?!” She exclaimed loudly a few rows away from him.

“Looks great,” he answered, head turned toward the opposite direction as he stopped to stand in front of a different tree. It was a little worse for the wear, a broken branch here and there. By the look of it, a kid probably tried to climb up the limbs and failed.

Kagome peered around the evergreen she was looking at and smiled, walking over to him. “Like it?”

“No,” he replied. “It’s broken.”

“Nothing a few well-placed ornaments or lights can’t fix.” She replied, her fingers dragging along one of the broken branches.

He frowned, shoving his hand in his pockets. Inuyasha sighed then walked back in the direction Kagome had come from. “Where’s that tree you mentioned earlier?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kagome responded, letting her hand drop. “Already found a better one.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. ‘ _Whatever, it’s her silly tree._ ’

* * * * *

The tree farm was situated about ten minutes from one of Kagome’s favorite little towns. Passing by it on the way up had given Kagome a _splendid_ idea. With her tree picked out and securely strapped to the top of her car, she pulled out of the parking lot and began heading toward the town. Nestled in the quaint town with its boutique shops and local charm was a cafe that had the best specialty coffees and warm beverages Kagome had ever had. The little town was not only a great spot to pick up unique gifts for the remaining people on her list but would be the perfect way to show Inuyasha that coffee wasn’t mere dirt. It was the elixir of gods.

Inuyasha’s brows knotted in confusion when she pulled off the main road. “Hey, uh, home’s that way,” he muttered, pointing the opposite direction.

“I know,” Kagome responded, smiling but not looking at him.

“So then why are you going _this_ way?” He continued, eyes narrowing at her.

“Just thought you might want something to warm you up.” Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, sapphire eyes dancing mischievously as she parked right outside the small cafe. “Ready?” She asked, meeting his gaze and smile broadening.

“For?”

“A treat,” she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome stepped out of the car and waited, nostrils filling with the heavenly aroma of the roasted beans. She sighed in contentment before marching into the cafe.

Dutifully, he followed her in trying not to gag on the stench. Another reason he hated coffee? Its obnoxiously pervasive odor. Still, he followed her in. If he stayed close enough her scent would wash away the rest and, really, if she asked… Inuyasha was pretty sure he’d follow her to hell and back, let alone into a coffee shop. But that was neither here nor… so for now he’d just suck it up and drink the damn dirt water so they could go home and watch the games. Maybe she’d even sit up close to him again and maybe… maybe if the Chiefs lost he might do something crazy and drape his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Maybe. Whatever. He wasn’t _pining_ for her or nothing…

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she scanned the menu inside the cafe with rapt attention and undue excitement. He was wondering if she needed to cut back on the shit when she levied those warm, expressive orbs at him. “Well?” She asked, “what do you want?”

“Hot chocolate,” he answered quickly, not even sure if the place sold it.

She turned back to the menu and pointed, “okay, but like… the hot chocolate explosion or the chocolate express or the-”

“Just a normal one is fine,” Inuyasha muttered, crinkling his nose after catching a whiff of the coffee smell, ears flattening against his head.

It made Kagome pause. “Um, is it… is it safe?”

“What?” He turned to look at her again, noticing that she was now fixated on the soft triangles at the top of his head. “What do you mean ‘is it safe?’ It better be safe! They are selling it!”

“No, I mean… can you… have chocolate… safely,” she mumbled, biting her lip again, cheeks turning pink under his scrutiny.

If Inuyasha wasn’t so distracted by her lips he would have berated her for such a ridiculous concern. He wasn’t a damn dog! Just… part dog demon. Very different. “Uh,” he stammered wondering how soft her lips were and suddenly missing her touch. Inuyasha wondered what she would do if he just leaned in a little more…

“Inuyasha?” Kagome murmured, unable to look away and leaning closer toward him.

“Um, yeah, chocolate is fine,” he grumbled, snapping out of his thoughts and immediately walking ahead of her toward the counter. “Hey, can I get a hot chocolate and whatever she wants,” Inuyasha stated briskly to the barista who nodded.

“I was gonna pay,” she grumbled, coming up next to him.

Inuyasha slowly slid a twenty over to the man behind the counter while maintaining eye contact with Kagome, “keep the change.”

Kagome gave the barista her order, shaking her head playfully in response to Inuyasha’s jest. Their orders didn’t take long and soon, Kagome was dragging him through the shopping center, drinks in hand, into every inane specialty shop in the town.

“Really, I’m good,” Inuyasha insisted, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. “Chocolate doesn’t make me sick and, no, I don’t want to try that _thing_ you call coffee,” he laughed. Inuyasha could smell the mountain of sugar steamed into her latte and he had literally zero interest in tasting it.

“Are you sure?” Kagome pressed, lifting the cup in his face and giggling when he crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Yeah, pretty fucking sure,” he mumbled. All things considered, Inuyasha was having fun with Kagome. They stopped in the little shops here and there, even grabbed a pretzel as a snack, and were just…. hanging out. He had been nervous at first when he realized she didn’t want to _just_ get coffee, but that Kagome actually wanted to spend time leisurely strolling around. Most people didn’t like his personality that much even in small doses. The football games usually provided a buffer between them and something to talk about. Without the games… it was just him. No buffer, just his dazzling personality that usually infuriated all but Miroku.

And now apparently… Kagome.

It was strange, not unwelcome, just… strange… how with her, he never felt like the abomination everyone else seemed to think he was. Inuyasha didn’t hate it. For the first time since his nasty split with Kikyo, Inuyasha began to feel like… maybe he’d found his person. Maybe he’d found some one he could _be_ with, some one who saw him for, well, him.

Or at least, he’d thought that until he smelt the bitter and all too familiar stench of anxiety and discomfort emanate from Kagome. Inuyasha stopped walking, unconsciously gripping his hot chocolate tightly in his hand. He waited for a moment, his own disappointment and pain preventing him from looking at Kagome. When he did his gold eyes widened and he instinctively stepped in front of her.

Kagome had frozen. She hadn’t meant to… she had just been caught off guard. Here she was, walking practically arm in arm with Inuyasha and introducing him to some of her favorite things and then she’d heard _him_. She hadn’t meant to look but she had and now he was waving at her. Like, a full arm wave that could be seen by people all around.

Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw that a man was approaching them. Kagome was chewing on her lip. It wasn’t the normal, playful or even worried nibbling she had a habit of, he noticed, it was full on practically chomping half her lip off.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha murmured, looking back at her briefly before turning to face the man standing before them.

“Kagome!” He exclaimed, eyes bright and smile wide as if they were old friends.

She released her lip and smiled meekly at him, “hey! Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, just last minute Christmas shopping. You know my mother loved those sweets you got for her last year so I had to get some then I realized it’s a whole village of shops! This place is amazing!”

“Right, right,” her voice trailed off, but her inner monologue was screeching. ‘ _Why?! Of all the days, why did he choose today to come to my favorite place?!’_

“And you are?” Inuyasha asked, a low growl forming in his chest.

“Oh, uh, this is Hojo and Hojo this is Inuyasha.” Kagome introduced, stepping closer to Inuyasha.

Normally, Inuyasha loved the way his name sounded coming from Kagome, but he cringed as it tumbled from her lips. Her voice was filled with anxiety and trepidation, something Inuyasha had never heard from her before, and for the life of him Inuyasha couldn’t tell what about this scrawny, insignificant human was so intimidating to her.

Ignoring the half-demon, Hojo stared directly at Kagome. “You look amazing, by the way!”

“Thanks.”

“Are you going to be around after the holidays? I’d really love to talk. I don’t like how things ended between us on Halloween.”

‘ _Halloween_ …’ Inuyasha thought, his mind running like an overheated computer trying to remember why that date mattered.

A second later it hit him. The first time he’d seen Kagome she was stumbling into her apartment with Sango guiding her. A salty stench polluting the air around her. He had assumed she’d had too much to drink, but now it began to make sense to Inuyasha. He’d caught her crying and throwing away a box of memories the day he invited her to ramen, she’d flinched when he’d asked her about a boyfriend, and now her discomfort was palpable. ‘ _He… he’s gotta be…_ ’ Inuyasha thought, the growl in his chest growing steadily in strength, a surge of heat washing through his entire body. ‘ _He’s the ass that hurt Kagome_.’

“Oh, so sorry Hobo-” Inuyasha interrupted.

“It’s, uh, Hojo,” he corrected not unkindly.

“Doesn’t matter. Point is, Kagome and I are about to be late for a thing and we still have to get her damn tree up. So, we’ll be going now.” Inuyasha interjected before placing a hand between her shoulder blades and abruptly guiding her toward the car, leaving a stunned Hojo to watch them leave.

“That was a little rude,” Kagome mumbled.

“Don’t care. He’s a moron and was rude enough to pretend that he didn’t hurt you. He can go fuck himself for all I care.” Inuyasha grumbled in response.

Kagome stopped walking and looked up at him, the heat from his hand calming her despite his gruffness. Her brows knit together and her eyes searched his the moment Inuyasha turned to see why she wasn’t walking with him anymore.

Kagome realized that she’d frozen when she’d seen him out of shock and out of fear. Fear because Kagome had _expected_ to feel something for Hojo. She had expected to miss him, to long for him, or even to feel that sharp pain of heartbreak all over again. And she had felt _something_ , but it hadn’t been about Hojo.

From the moment Inuyasha had spoken up when her voice faltered, Kagome thought about him. She thought about how Inuyasha had immediately responded to her discomfort by shielding her. How he’d given her the chance to speak before he’d interjected in her defense when she hadn’t been able to find the words, and how different she felt around him versus how she had felt when she was with Hojo.

A chilling panic flooded through Inuyasha. He’d never seen that look on her face. He had no idea what the hell it meant and it made him anxious. Kagome looked almost impassive and it reminded him a little too much of Kikyo. Then, he watched as one corner of her mouth turned upward and her brows relaxed. “You-you were defending me…”

“Duh!” Inuyasha sneered, “that’s the guy that broke up with you right? Fucking dumbass doesn’t get to act like you’re still friends or whatever. You’re too good for him anyway. Plus-” Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut, averting her gaze in embarrassment when she smiled brightly at him.

Kagome nodded slowly then hooked her arm through his before continuing to walk to her car. “Thanks,” she murmured.

“So, uh, are you-are you going to talk to him?” Inuyasha questioned, his voice so small and quiet Kagome almost didn’t recognize it as his.

She squeezed his arm for a moment, looking straight ahead, “no. There’s some one else who I’d rather spend time with than Hojo.”

**Monday, December 21st.**

He could smell it long before he actually woke that morning. The air, even in the apartment, was thick with the moisture and the chill it carried. Inuyasha groaned as the light from the morning poured into his room. He didn’t want to get up. Getting up meant he’d have to go outside and shovel. “Fucking snow,” he grumbled as he tucked his head under a pillow.

* * * * *

Kagome sprang out of bed, jumping to her window and throwing open the curtains. Her sapphire eyes were wide with delight as her breath fogged up the window. She jumped in place with glee. The ground was _covered_ in snow and it was still coming down. Kagome loved the snow and almost everything about it.

Dashing toward her closet, Kagome pulled out her snow gear and suited up, her mind filling with ideas. ‘ _Let’s see… what should I do first? Build an igloo? Make snow angels? Oh! A snow man!_ ’ She wondered, lacing up her boots and then heading downstairs.

Walking out into the bright morning, Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air and just enjoying the sight of the undisturbed snow. It was beautiful. Movement from her side caught her eye and Kagome looked over. Inuyasha was already up and shoveling his walkway. A new idea formed at the back of her head. The snow man could wait, she had something better up her sleeve. She slung the shovel over her back and confidently strode to her drive way. Gradually, Kagome built up the sides of her drive, chuckling to herself the entire time.

Every once in a while she peered over her back and checked on her neighbor’s progress. He was moving slow, far slower than he should have been given his inhuman strength. Taking one last look at the barriers she’d erected, Kagome nodded to herself. ‘ _They’ll do_.’ Her movements were muted by the soft, powdery snow as she pushed together some of it to form a ball.

Kagome checked over her shoulder again, eyes locking on her target. Shifting her snowball to her throwing hand, Kagome watched him move. He seemed totally oblivious to her. ‘ _Perfect_ ,’ she thought, pulling her arm back then releasing. As soon as it left her hand, Kagome ducked behind her barrier, only the top of her head remaining visible, watching the snow hurtle toward her neighbor.

Inuyasha hated the snow. It was cold and wet and made his nose feel like it would fall off at any second. Even with the hat covering his ears, it still wasn’t enough for the tips to stay warm. He’d intended on moving quickly and getting it over with, but then Kagome had come out. She’d been so quiet and had gone straight to shoveling without so much as a wave or a hello. It had his mind whirling, retracing everything that happened the last time they’d been together. Had he been too much? Too rude to Hobo? Too aggressive with her? ‘ _Fuck_!’ Inuyasha groaned internally, pushing more snow out of his walkway.

He had thought things with them were going so well! Of course he’d thought wrong. No one was _that_ accepting of him and his brashness or his heritage. Too good to be true. Had to be.

That’s when the damn thing hit him. He stood there, blinking in rapid succession, amber eyes fixating on the melting flakes of snow that covered the bridge of his nose and one of his cheeks. Inuyasha was stunned at first, caught totally unaware having been ripped from his thoughts by a sudden burst of cold _in his face_. Slowly he turned to the side.

Kagome had ducked further beneath the little wall of snow she’d built, but the top of her fuzzy hat stuck out like a sore thumb, bobbing above her white shield.

Inuyasha wiped the melted snow off of his cheek and smirked. ‘ _Oh_ ,’ he thought the self-doubt from a moment earlier falling away, ‘ _she wants to_ play _._ ’ He sighed before cracking his knuckles then bent down preparing to leap. Inuyasha quietly landed behind his car and immediately began making a mountain of snow balls. ‘ _Kagome has no idea who she’s messing with_ ,’ he thought chuckling to himself. There he waited, keeping a gold eye trained on her with rapt attention, biding his time.

Minutes went by and Kagome didn’t hear anything. Not so much as a peep from his yard. _Nothing_. She bit her lip nervously and began to think that maybe she should have given him a heads up or a warning of some kind. Slowly, she pushed herself up far enough over her blockade to survey his lawn and noticed that he wasn’t there. “What…” she muttered, standing up fully and looking around. Her eyes immediately began scanning the snow, looking for foot prints but there were none.

“Wh-where did he go?” Kagome mumbled, climbing over her barrier into his yard. Still worrying her lip, she looked around then at the door. “Better go apologize,” she sighed feeling dejected and guilty for assaulting him with snow when she stopped about halfway to his door.

Kagome stiffened and looked around. She could _feel_ him, feel his presence nearby but not from inside the house. She tried to focus on that feeling and prod at it, attempting to ascertain where he was hiding…

Then she felt it, the isolated cold pressure of a snow ball making contact with her side. Kagome instantly turned just as another snowball was flung into the air coming right at her. Just like that, all her worry and fear melted away. Kagome laughed openly as she dodged the second attack then sprinted back behind her barrier.

“You think that little thing will protect you?!” He called as she dove behind cover, seeing another snowball whiz by her.

She grinned, hands digging into the snow bank she’d formed to create more snow balls before launching several at Inuyasha. Kagome knew his location now - he was hiding behind his car! “Ha!” She exclaimed, raining snow down on him, “you think you can hide behind your car?! Weak!” Kagome taunted ducking to make more snowballs.

“Oh really?” He muttered to himself, grabbing the last of his pre-made snowballs. “Just remember this moment! Because you _asked_ for this!” Inuyasha replied, his voice laced with mischief.

“Asked for wha-” Kagome began, peeking her head above her barrier just as Inuyasha bolted. Her eyes widened in surprise at his speed and she scrambled to get up. Squealing, Kagome made a mad dash for her front door knowing full well she’d never make it in time. He was just too fast.

Inuyasha caught up with her easily and gently tossed his remaining snowballs at her. She laughed the entire time, cheeks rosy from the cold but eyes bright with warmth from their little game. ‘ _Maybe_ ,’ he began to think, ‘ _maybe the snow isn’t_ that _bad_.’

“Give up yet?” He asked, a brow cocked in premature victory, holding his final snow ball, eyes locked with hers, mere feet from her.

“Never,” Kagome spat, before dashing to the side and throwing powder snow up at him. Inuyasha shook his head in feigned offense, his broad grin betraying his lack of true anger. Kagome kept moving across the yard, dodging her Christmas decorations and throwing snowballs at him whenever she got the chance.

Inuyasha ran after her, not with his full speed, but just enough to let her slip away - enough to keep the game going. He continued to grab snow from the ground as he chased her, making his own snowballs and throwing them back at her while she did the same.

It was going great what with Kagome’s laughter surrounding him like an enchanting melody and those large sapphire eyes shining brightly at him when she looked his way. His chest felt so full of warmth and joy that Inuyasha was sure he could do this with her forever, or he had been until it all came crashing down.

Kagome was running and looking back at him when it happened, unaware of what she had run into. Her foot caught under a wire from one of her _many_ light up decorations. Inuyasha first saw the look of concern flash across her face, her forward motion halted as she was unable to lift her foot. Then he saw her start to go down. Inuyasha acted on instinct, his speed kicking in and reaching out for her.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist, but it wasn’t enough to stop her fall. Worse still, Inuyasha had underestimated her downward momentum, causing them both to crash into the snow covered ground.

“You okay?!” Inuyasha asked hurriedly, amber eyes searching hers as she blinked up at him, her cheeks turning red as she looked unwaveringly into his eyes.

Kagome swallowed, her cheeks burning as her gaze met his. “Mmhmm,” she murmured, feeling his silver hair fall around her. Kagome could feel the coldness from the crushed snow beneath her seep through her layers, but Kagome didn’t dare move, not with him laying on top of her, so close she could feel the warmth from his breath caress her cheek.

Inuyasha was _so_ close she couldn’t help but stare. His eyes were so bright and full of life. They were something special on a normal day, but Kagome couldn’t pull away from them and the depth behind them up close. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him and warming her, his arms shielding her on both sides as if he was forming a barrier all around to protect her from more treacherous wires. Still, she didn’t _want_ to move. Kagome was more than happy to stay right there, taking in his warmth, staring into those fiery eyes, mere centimeters away from him. His lips so close all she had to do was lift her head up _just_ a bit…

She took her bottom lip between her teeth, her gaze dropping to his lips for a only a second, but a second was all it took for him to notice.

His head tilted to the side. Kagome had that hungry look in her eyes again, the same one she’d had the first time they’d officially met when he’d caught her. Inuyasha stared at her wondering what on earth she was thinking and why she was giving him _that_ look. That look that made his heart pound and his mind wander into dangerous territory.

Territory like his gaze dragging down and noticing how her normally dusty pink lips were practically purple from the cold and wondering how long he’d have to kiss her to warm them up again. Territory like wondering what she was wearing under her puffy snow gear and how quickly all of that could be removed.

See? Dangerous.

“Well… good then…” Inuyasha choked out before pushing himself off of her, instantly feeling a chill across his chest where he’d been pressed against her moments before.

“Thanks for, erm,” Kagome paused as she pushed herself up on her elbows. “Thanks for keeping me warm?” She joked, smiling shyly at him.

“Are you joking?” He asked dryly, “your lips are purple. No way in hell are you ‘warm.’”

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in slight exasperation. “So, um… it’s Monday…” She began. “Are we… are we watching the game together later?”

“Fuck,” Inuyasha muttered, scratching his head. “Miroku is coming over for the game.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, disappointed both by how quickly he’d moved away from her and how it seemed she may not be getting to spend more time with him as she’d hoped.

“I mean, you can come over too!” He quickly added, “just, it won’t be the two of us.”

Kagome nodded eagerly, “can I invite Sango?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” Kagome smiled, pushing herself up on her feet. “Well, better get warmed up…” she paused, looking over at him and the way he avoided her gaze as his cheeks tinged pink. “See you later, Inuyasha,” Kagome smiled, coming up to him and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

*****

“Why do I _have_ to come?” Sango whined for the tenth time since she arrived at Kagome’s.

“Because!” Kagome hissed between applying coats of mascara, “it wouldn’t kill you to be my wing woman.”

“Oh come on Kags!” Sango exclaimed, “honestly, just surprise him in his bedroom one of these days or go over to his place wearing nothing but a trench coat and heels. This is taking forever!”

Kagome shot a glare over at Sango before standing back from the mirror in her bathroom to admire her work. Maybe her lips had been blue before, but they certainly weren’t now. No, now they were red and her winged liner was _perfect_. Kagome wasn’t necessarily _opposed_ to either of Sango’s suggestions but still… she kind of wanted to go out on a date with him first. Was that so wrong?!

Plus what if it was all in her head? What if she was just seeing what she wanted to see and he only saw her as a friend? The doubt ate at her every time she wasn’t with him.

“Fine, whatever, you do you,” Sango grumbled. “But, you know… you could always dress up as a sexy cheer leader too… that’s an option…”

“I’m ready, let’s go.” Kagome playfully punched her friend in the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

The two grabbed their coats and dashed over to Inuyasha’s. Sango couldn’t help but chuckle at the pep in Kagome’s step as they walked over and even the over eager manner in which she knocked on his door, her entire expression epitomizing her anticipation.

“Wow,” commented Miroku when he opened the door for the women. “Kagome… damn. You look amazing! What’s the occasion?”

“Oh… er, just… trying out a look for the party,” she lied, her cheeks turning almost as red as her lipstick.

“Right,” Sango commented sarcastically, playfully elbowing her friend before stepping inside. “Beer please!”

“Right this way,” Miroku purred, ushering them both into the kitchen. “Inuyasha! Our dear friends Sango and Kagome are here!”

“Where is he?” Sango asked, noticing the way Kagome not-so-subtly checked around every corner for the man.

“Upstairs on the phone with his brother,” Miroku answered, shrugging a little.

“Oh, he has a brother?” Kagome asked. “Younger or?”

“Older, and to be fair it’s his half-brother.”

Kagome nodded, intrigued by the information but more interested in seeing her favorite half-demon again. Or rather… having him see her. She could have sworn they were seconds from kissing earlier and Kagome wanted him to see her as… well… something. Preferably something worth kissing. ‘ _Maybe next time he won’t pull away so quickly…_ ’

“What about you both?” Miroku asked, attempting light conversation. “Brothers or sisters?”

“We both have a younger bother,” Kagome responded. “What about you?”

“Only child,” Miroku answered with pride.

Sango snorted then took a sip from her beer, “of course you are. Let me guess, that also means you want a big family?”

“I do! Exquisite,” he responded, taking a confident step toward the Sango. Behind him, Inuyasha finally made his appearance, a clawed hand running through his bangs and a deep scowl on his face as he entered the kitchen.

“So?” Miroku asked, turning to him briefly. “What did Satan want?”

“The usual. First born child and right arm.” Inuyasha snickered, grabbing a beer and drinking half of it quickly without so much as glancing at Kagome. He wanted to wash away the vile taste in his mouth after talking with his brother before he looked at the face that haunted his wet dreams for the past month.

“Better learn to jerk with your left then,” Miroku teased.

“Ew,” Sango replied, rolling her eyes and walking toward the couch.

Inuyasha glared at the man and shook his head, “go take a fucking seat.”

Huffing in feigned irritation, Miroku gleefully followed Sango over, violet gaze locked on her swaying hips and took the seat next to her, much to Sango’s chagrin.

Kagome stood in the kitchen, fidgeting with her fingers nervously and hoping her foundation was strong enough to hide her blush. She slowly moved her gaze along Inuyasha. He had replaced his normal hoodie with a fit long-sleeve t-shirt that clung to him and every toned muscle that made her ache with longing to feel those muscles on her again. “May I have a beer?” She murmured, batting her eye lashes and resisting the urge to nibble on her lip.

The meekness of her tone surprised him. His amber gaze landed on her seemingly for the first time then he instantly realized why. She had dressed up. Her already sparkling eyes seemed impossibly brighter and her lips were his favorite shade of red. Kagome looked fucking heaven sent, especially with her hair down and raven waves fluttering around her.

“Y-yeah,” he quickly replied, his heart racing as he swallowed down his surprise and desire.

“Game’s starting!” Sango called, annoyance evident in her tone.

Inuyasha grabbed a beer and handed it to Kagome. “Thanks,” she replied smiling broadly. Inuyasha didn’t trust himself to speak, so he merely nodded briskly then led her to the couch.

“So,” Sango began as Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha. “What did your stalker give you today?”

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Sango, her cheeks burning through her make-up.

“Stalker?” Miroku questioned, looking at Inuyasha. “I thought this neighborhood was safe!”

“I’m not being stalked,” Kagome answered firmly, glaring at Sango. “But, if you must know, I received nine different Christmas albums, all female artists.”

“Ah, not quite nine ladies dancing but… I guess nine ladies singing is sufficient,” Sango stated, smirking over at Kagome.

“You know,” Miroku grinned, “Inuyasha is actually a really good singer, except he won’t sing sober.”

“Oh fuck you!” Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Miroku.

“Oh, so you can sing?” Kagome pressed.

“You know… Kagome and I are going caroling tomorrow. You should come.” Sango offered, smirking toward Kagome.

“No-” Inuyasha began.

“Yes! We’ll be there!” Miroku shouted above his friend before nudging Inuyasha aggressively. “Wouldn’t miss it!”

“Wha-” Inuyasha started, looking at his best friend like he’d lost his goddam mind.

“Awesome, we’ll pick you both up here, tomorrow evening… say… 8pm?” Sango answered, grinning wickedly at the half-demon.

“We’ll be ready!” exclaimed Miroku.

“Lighten up Inuyasha, just means you get to spend more time with Kagome and I. Is that so bad?” Sango teased.

**Tuesday, December 22nd.**

“I fucking hate you,” Inuyasha sneered as he opened the door to his apartment, letting Miroku inside an hour before Kagome and Sango were to “pick them up.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll hate me less in a minute.” Miroku replied, holding up a large grocery bag and heading directly for Inuyasha’s island.

“Why is that?” He asked dryly, disbelieving in his friend’s promises.

“Because we, my friend, are getting hammered.”

“I’ve never been caroling but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to go intoxicated.” Sneered Inuyasha, though he made no move to stop his friend. If he was going to sing… in front of Kagome no less… alcohol was needed.

“Just shut up and help me make enough for the girls too.” Miroku mumbled, pulling out the alcohol, thermoses and mixers.

“What the hell are we making?” He asked, dragging his gaze over the various items, lingering over the whiskey.

“Hot toddies for our hot ladies,” Miroku grinned, opening the whiskey first.

“They aren’t ‘our’ ladies,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Look, I’m working on woo-ing Sango, but you’ve already got Kagome’s attention. Just seal the fucking deal.” He stated, pouring two shots of whiskey and sliding one to Inuyasha. “Liquid courage, drink up.”

Inuyasha nodded, taking the shot and silently vowing to repay Kagome for that gentle kiss she had given him.

* * * * *

“Soooo,” Kagome began with a wry smile directed at her friend. “You and Miroku seemed to be getting along well yesterday.”

“Pssh,” Sango waved her hand dismissively, “I guess he wasn’t _as_ annoying as usual.”

“Uh huh, right.” Teased Kagome, shrugging on her coat. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

“You know, you can tell me if you like him,” offered Kagome, walking with Sango over to Inuyasha’s house.

“Don’t worry Kagome, I haven’t completely lost my senses. If I do, you’ll be the first to know,” Sango answered, pulling her gloves on as she and Kagome approached the door.

“Whatever you say Sango,” chuckled Kagome before she wrapped her knuckles along the door.

“You think I like him, don’t you?” Sango hissed.

“I think he repulses you less than you care to admit.”

“See now you’re just getting offensive.” Joked Sango, as she shifted her weight. “Where the hell are they? Why aren’t they answering?”

“Coming!” Screeched a male voice, muffled by the door that was still closed.

“Guess they’re coming,” Kagome giggled.

As soon as Miroku opened the door the women could tell something was off. His violet eyes were slightly glazed over, his grin was lopsided, and he was leaning heavily on the side of the door. “Heeyyyy!” He exclaimed, sloppily stepping back to make way for Kagome and Sango. “Welcome back, you both are so…. so beautiful. Seriously, it’s very distracting.”

“Thanks,” Sango replied dryly, pushing passed him and into the kitchen, Kagome followed, though she moved less aggressively by the man who was overtly staring at Sango’s rear.

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Sango muttered.

“What?” Kagome asked, coming up next to her.

“They’re both drunk!”

“Hey! Don’t lump me in with him,” Inuyasha mumbled, sliding two thermoses toward the women. Sure, Inuyasha was buzzed, but he wasn’t sloppy like a certain perverted friend of his who was _still_ staring at Sango’s butt.

“Why the fuck are you drinking?” Sango exclaimed.

“Uh, because drunk caroling is a thing… duh,” Miroku replied.

“Not it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“Not it’s _not_.”

“Sango… Sango Sango Sango… my beautiful Sango…”

“What?!”

“How _else_ are you supposed to stay warm?!” Explained Miroku, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

“You know… alcohol doesn’t actually keep you warm… right?” She countered.

“What _are_ you drinking?” Kagome asked, twisting the top off and sniffing at the hot drink in a thermos.

“Hot toddies!” Miroku announced, draping his arms around both Kagome and Sango’s shoulders. “I told you, Inuyasha only sings when he’s drunk and who actually goes caroling sober? Besides Sango… of course.”

“All of the _teachers_ we are meeting to go caroling with…” Sango responded, sliding out from Miroku’s arm.

“Well then…” MIroku began, ignoring the massive glare he could feel boring into the side of his head from Inuyasha, “I’ll get some water.”

“You do that.” Sango commented as Kagome took a sip.

“You know, it’s not bad,” Kagome giggled.

“Oh, not you too!” Whined Sango.

“Honestly, Sango, what’s the harm?” Kagome reasoned taking another sip. “Maybe this will make some of Koga’s jokes funny.”

“Who the hell is Koga?” Miroku asked, beating Inuyasha to the punch. For all of Miroku’s annoying features - of which Inuyasha found there were many - what Inuyasha appreciated the most was how loyal of a friend he was. Miroku was always willing to throw down with Inuyasha, whether or not Inuyasha was in the right. The man was… well… more loyal than a dog.

“Co-worker of Kagome’s. He’s not a bad guy, just… not as funny as he thinks he is.” Sango answered. “Like’s to tell dad jokes.”

“Then shouldn’t he be with his kid?” Miroku muttered bitterly.

“No, like… dad-style jokes. You know? Like, ‘I love my furniture, my recliner and I go way back.’” Clarified Kagome.

“I don’t like him,” Miroku growled.

“How’s that water coming?” Inuyasha sneered, more than a little amused that Miroku had actually growled.

“Kagome said we could keep drinking!” Argued Miroku.

“Well, I guess if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,” Sango mumbled to herself grabbing her thermos. “Bottoms up.”

“Welcome to the team!” Miroku sang, grinning widely at her.

“Water! Now!” Inuyasha snapped.

* * * * *

Suited up in their winter gear and with extra thermoses to spare, the group met up with the other teachers at Kagome’s school, outside the bustling apartments and homes that outlined the city.

“That’s them over there,” Kagome pointed.

“Great,” Sango replied, shoving Miroku’s hand away from her for the sixth time in ten minutes. “You’re quite persistent aren’t you?”

“Always,” he purred next to her.

Sango could smell the liquor on his breath and rolled her eyes. “It’s not a compliment,” she answered dryly.

“Everything is a compliment to him,” snickered Inuyasha.

“Kagome!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Inuyasha grumbled to himself after registering the male voice that rang above the rest of the crowd to get Kagome’s attention. ‘ _How does she know so many guys_?!’ He thought, watching the demon jog over to her. It was immediately apparent to both Inuyasha and Miroku - who had begun to unceremoniously growl again - that this was Koga and that Koga had a massive, unmistakeable crush on Kagome. “Stop growling,” Inuyasha hissed, shaking his head in disbelief at his friend.

“I don’t like him. He’s trying to move in on your girl,” Miroku whispered back, violet eyes narrowed and intently watching the wolf demon as Koga held Kagome’s hand a little too long.

“She’s not-”

“Stop. We both know you like her. Don’t lie to me.” Miroku interrupted, pulling his gaze away from Koga to glare at Inuyasha.

“ _Like_ who?” Sango asked, poking her head between them and grinning up at Inuyasha.

“Koga likes Kagome. Isn’t that obvious?” Miroku covered, raising a challenging brow to Sango.

“That he does, don’t worry though, I happen to know she’s interested in some one else,” Sango purred, nudging Inuyasha ever-so-slightly with her elbow causing him to blush and turn away. Sango chuckled at his embarrassment and shyness.

Kagome smiled politely at Koga as he told her a story from over the weekend while Kagome sent looks of apology over to Sango and the others every so often. Kagome noticed that, Inuyasha wasn’t looking at her or even really attempting to pay attention to her. An anxious chill ran through her chest and she began to chew on her cheek. ‘ _He doesn’t look like he’s having fun…_ ’

Koga stayed with them as the larger group splintered and divided into smaller sections and given neighborhoods to spread cheer down. The boys continued to drink, as did Kagome while Koga monopolized her attention despite her desperate attempts to rope in the others.

Miroku watched as time and again Kagome tried to speak with Inuyasha only to have Koga intervene. The charcoal haired man sighed to himself and took one last look at Sango. She was absolutely divine, really, just unfairly beautiful and smart and… he shook his head refocusing on Inuyasha and the distance he had been inadvertently placing between himself and Kagome. ‘ _You owe me…_ ’ Miroku thought to himself before walking right between Kagome and Koga, smiling at Kagome for only a moment then patting Koga on the back.

“Hey, you know, you look familiar. Have we met before?” He lied, blocking Koga’s view of Kagome entirely and gently shoving Kagome behind him where Sango and Inuyasha were chatting.

“You don’t look familiar to me,” Koga replied.

“No, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you around,” Miroku continued, practically dragging Koga ahead.

Sango watched as Miroku sacrificed himself and shook her head. ‘ _Maybe there’s more to him than I gave him credit for._ ’

“Well that was rude,” Kagome mumbled stepping back with Sango and Inuyasha.

“Something tells me you’ll thank him later for it.” Sango replied, her eyes locked on the half demon and how regardless of where she stood, his ears always pointed toward Kagome.

“This is the first house,” Koga announced as they walked up.

Miroku snickered and looked back at Inuyasha, “are your pipes ready? Because it’s time to sing.”

“Kill me now,” Inuyasha grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as Koga eagerly went up to the door and greeted the family. What followed was nothing short of exactly what you would expect from a drunk, disjointed, group of young professionals doing their damnedest to bring joy to a poor unsuspecting family. Although, to Kagome and Koga’s surprise, Inuyasha did, in fact, have a pretty decent voice.

“Wow,” Kagome murmured in awe as they moved toward the next house, her sapphire eyes big and wide as she looked at him. “You really do have a great voice.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘great’,” Inuyasha mumbled, slightly embarrassed by her compliment. For a brief moment, Inuyasha’s gaze locked with Kagome’s. Her look was so full of admiration and warmth that he almost forgot that he couldn’t feel the tips of his ears. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to drink her in and run away at the same time.

A hard slap on the back, broke his concentration and made him look away from Kagome. Especially when that hard slap was followed by the stench of wolf.

“Damn pup, you’re probably the only one here who can carry a tune,” Koga teased, knowingly inserting himself between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned and his brows knit together. He wasn’t really sure what to make of the comment. Although the words themselves had meant to convey a compliment, Koga’s tone contradicted that. “Thanks,” he replied cooly.

“Where’d you pick up the mutt, Kagome? Taking in another misfit toy?” Jested Koga, inching closer to Kagome.

“What did you call me?” Growled Inuyasha, his fists clenching.

“Koga,” Kagome interjected, trying to weave around him and stand between the two men. “That’s not very nice.”

“Oh relax,” he laughed, “we’re just joking. Aren’t we?”

“Yup,” Inuyasha growled, feeling the warmth of a woman’s body come up next to him and seeing, to his surprise that it was Sango. It wasn’t just her presence that caught him off guard, but her stance as well. He recognized it… Just as he had stood slightly in front of Kagome with Hojo, Sango had inserted herself between the quarreling demons and slightly ahead of him protectively.

“That was so funny, Koga, I must have forgotten to laugh,” Sango stated. The demon huffed before turning back and restarting one of his earlier conversations with Kagome.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Inuyasha whispered, leaning down to Sango’s level, amber eyes narrowed.

“Never said you did,” she replied easily. “He’ll continue challenge you though, you’re a threat. I’m not. I’m one of the people he needs to win over. He knows a few bad words from me and Kagome will never date him.” Sango explained with a hint of arrogance.

“Oh so you approved Hobo?” Inuyasha snorted.

Sango recoiled though her smirk broadened in delightful surprise. “She told you about him?”

“Not in so many words,” he admitted.

“If you must know, I didn’t approve of him. I just… I didn’t veto him.” Inuyasha nodded, noticing that Kagome and Koga had already stopped at the next place on the list. “I wouldn’t veto you either, just so we’re clear.”

“Wasn’t asking.”

“You didn’t have to.”

* * * * *

“I cannot believe you challenged Koga to a joke-off!” Sango almost screamed in laughter at the end of the night as the four made their way back to Kagome’s.

“He was annoying me!” Miroku exclaimed, “plus… come on! He deserved to lose if his best one was ‘are you feeling cold? Sit in the corner, it’s 90 degrees!’” He mocked.

Kagome giggled next to him, her hand bumping against Inuyasha’s every so often as they walked. “What’s your favorite one?” She asked.

Miroku grinned wickedly, his eye brows wiggling in delight. “Did you hear about the chameleon who couldn’t change colors?”

“No,” Kagome answered, looking over at Sango, both waiting with rapt attention for the answer as she wrapped a finger around Inuyasha’s. She smiled a little brighter when she felt the gentle, warm pressure of his fingers curling around hers too.

“He had reptile dysfunction.” Miroku barely managed to get it out through his laughter as both Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

“How the hell did you meet this clown?” Sango asked looking over at Inuyasha, raising a knowing brow at the blushing half-demon.

“Known each other since we were kids. He was dropped on his head a lot.” The half-demon answered teasing his best friend, and pointedly avoiding Sango’s gaze.

“Hey, not cool man,” Miroku responded ignorant of the exchange between the others.

“Oh my god,” murmured Kagome drawing the group’s attention to her and her flabbergasted expression while releasing Inuyasha’s hand. “How the fuck….”

“Kagome, what is it?” Miroku asked, his tone laced with concern.

Sango followed her friend’s gaze and burst into a fit of laughter when she noticed the large silver-wrapped box and gold bow sitting neatly on top of it.

“How?!” Kagome screeched, running up to it and trying to move it. “Oh my god… it’s heavy!”

“Kagome wait!” Sango warned, as she and the boys jogged over.

Ignoring her best friend and feeling a little superhuman due to the alcohol that was still coursing through her system, Kagome attempted to lift the box by herself only to tumble backwards, ass landing on the cold, wet ground.

“You okay?” Inuyasha asked, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied waving him off. Miroku walked around the box, leaving Inuyasha to help Kagome up, before untying the bow and lifting the lid. “What’s in it?”

“A keg,” he replied.

“Of?!” Kagome pressed, walking over to him and tilting the keg to the side.

“Beer?” Miroku answered, “does it matter what kind?”

“Yes,” Sango answered for Kagome. “It needs to be related to lords or leaping.”

“Sango, it’s ‘Lord Hobo Boom Sauce’,” Kagome shared as she shook her head.

“Not bad. Well… looks like you won’t need to pick up any beer for the party.” She commented, looking over at her friend.

Kagome bit her lip, smiling down at the keg. It certainly would make her party shopping easier. ‘ _Still, how could it be Inuyasha if he was with me all night?_ ’ The thought that it could be some one else pained her. ‘ _Maybe Sango’s right and I do have a stalker_ …’

“Should we… take it inside?” Miroku suggested, looking at Kagome. “I believe that earlier we were also promised hot chocolate…”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry. Come right in,” she responded giving him a weak smile. Kagome quickly unlocked the door and let the men carry the keg in as Sango came to stand beside her.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s up?”

“I thought… I thought Inuyasha liked me,” she began, watching him and Miroku take the keg down to the basement where she had a cooler large enough for the keg.

“Why don’t you think that now?”

“He didn’t seem interested in me at all tonight and-”

“You were just holding his hand, were you not?!”

Kagome huffed loudly, “I can’t tell if he’s just… being nice or… placating me.”

Sango sighed loudly and shoved Kagome inside. “Kagome, the guy was fixated on you the _entire_ time you were with Koga.”

“Could have fooled me,” she muttered.

“That’s because you weren’t watching his ears,” Sango smirked.

The statement caught her by surprise, but Kagome didn’t have time to probe further. Miroku and Inuyasha were already back. ‘ _His… ears_?’ She thought to herself as she made them all hot chocolate with Bailey’s. As she fixed their drinks, Kagome occasionally turned and watched Inuyasha interact with Miroku and Sango. He certainly seemed more relaxed when it was just them. His gaze easily flowed between them, his shoulders weren’t tense or rigid like they had been while caroling, and his fists weren’t clenched like earlier either. ‘ _His ears_ ,’ Kagome mentally repeated letting her eyes travel up his body to the top of his head.

His ears were facing her… even if the person talking to him was on the opposite side of him. Kagome froze as it became clear to her. Just as she had snuck him glances all night, he had been too… in his own way.

“Hot chocolates are ready!” Kagome announced, the butterflies finding their life in her chest when Inuyasha finally looked at her again. “I have one for each of you and just give me a moment to fish out the marshmallows.”

“Marshmallows?” Inuyasha snickered, “what are we? Five?”

“Whoah, are you trying to say you don’t want marshmallows with your hot chocolate?” Kagome asked.

“We’re all adults!” He insisted.

“Yes, adults like marshmallows,” Sango chuckled as Kagome placed a bowl of them on the table.

“Who hurt you as a child?” Kagome teased, grabbing a marshmallow and tossing it at him so that it booped him on the nose. Kagome tried to stifle her laughter, but failed.

“Oh, it’s gotta be like that does it?” He asked, amber eyes dancing like flames in a fire as he grabbed a few of the marshmallows in the bowl and launched them at her.

“Don’t waste them!” Kagome chided right before reaching for the bag and tossing more at him.

“I thought we were ‘adults’” Sango mocked with finger quotes before a stray marshmallow hit her in the face. “Hey! Watch where you’re aiming!”

“I’ll protect you!” Miroku exclaimed, leaping across the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Sango, a hand conveniently gripping her rear to keep her covered.

“Get off of me!”

“I must shield you!” He replied, ignoring her and catching a few of the flying marshmallows in his mouth.

“My hero,” Sango stated dryly while rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one Part left! :) 
> 
> This story is completely written, so Part IV will be uploaded soon along with a bonus part as my special treat!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story!! <3


	4. Part IV

**Wednesday, December 23rd.**

The air was a bitter cold, so cold that it held that crisp scent only winter air could. Most nights he didn’t get cold, but that night he had. Inuyasha hadn’t left Kagome’s the way he wanted to. Sure, hot chocolate and the food fight had been fun, cute even, but Koga’s image nagged at him.

The wolf had been up next to Kagome for hours and she seemed to almost enjoy it. Laughing at his jokes and encouraging him at times. He was _sure_ he’d even heard her flirting with him. Which was fine right? She was single and could flirt with whomever she desired, but it stung. He liked her and only her.

Plus, why would she want half when the full thing was right in front of her? Telling her terrible dad jokes…

“Whatever,” he grumbled to himself, pulling the covers above his head to hide like the five year old child he felt like he was in that moment. He sighed loudly in the privacy and comfort of his own home. ‘ _Even if I can’t have her as a partner, keeping her as a friend is worth it_ ,’ Inuyasha thought to himself, frown deepening.

* * * * *

Her alarm had gone off at nearly the crack of dawn. There was so much to prepare for before the party, and the party was tomorrow. Mostly, Kagome needed to bake and finish decorating. Then she needed to get her look down for tomorrow.

More than anything though, Kagome was anxious. She’d received ten gifts, meaning there were only two more and she still hadn’t caught _anyone_ in the act. Worse still, Kagome _still_ hadn’t found the fifth damn ring! She chewed at her lip nervously, ‘ _where the hell could it be? I can’t believe I’ve lost one before I ever found it!_ ’

After berating herself for her perceived failure, Kagome decided baking and cooking for the party would ease her mind and help her prepare for the follow day. Then her gaze landed on the nine C.D.s of famous women and Christmas ballads. A smile pulled at her lips.

Kagome threw on her old ratty clothes and walked downstairs, old family recipes in hand and her motivation climbing. Being up this early also meant that she almost surely was up before-

“No way!” Kagome exclaimed seeing her neighbor already peering into his fridge in those ratty grey sweats of his. Quickly, Kagome darted to the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her step was empty. She looked down briefly at the gold rings on her fingers. She hadn’t taken them off since she’d found them.

Kagome considered it a victory that her step was empty and walked back to her kitchen. After all, cookies wouldn’t make themselves.

Across the small dividing patch of dead, frozen grass Inuyasha quickly glanced over at Kagome. He watched her move fluidly through her kitchen pulling out flour, sugar, eggs, milk, cinnamon, the works. He stood there for a minute, as her eyes fixated on the recipes in front of her briefly before reaching for more items. His thoughts roared in his mind, loudly demanding that he text her or just fucking show up at her door. But something stopped him. Doubt? Fear? Lingering feelings of self-consciousness? Memories of Kikyo? It all crossed his mind and each one presented a different reason that held him back and forced him to hide in his room where he sat, staring at his blank computer screen, every so often checking his phone.

He waited and waited, his mind replaying every little interaction they’d had since they met and treasuring every nugget of time with her. Inuyasha sighed heavily then ran his clawed hand through his silver hair. He’d let his feelings for her run rampant in his mind and now… well now he was _fucked._ Now he was roped fully in. He wanted it all with her. Which is probably why he found himself walking back down and into his kitchen, amber eyes immediately landing on her again, phone in hand. She was covered in flour with a number of large bowls stacked in her sink, various sheets out with what looked like raw cookies covering every free inch of space in her kitchen and he wanted nothing more than to be there with her. Helping her with whatever stupid dessert she was making, inevitably getting covered in flour or sugar and whatever the hell else.

[Need a buddy?] - Inuyasha

Okay, so he didn’t tell her _all_ of that but for him… it was still putting himself out there. Still saying to her I’m here if you want me and that I’ll be here when you want me to be. Maybe it was a lot to put on her to understand, but if not her then who? Who would get him better than her? So far in the short time that he’d known her Kagome had become the best of the best. She’d accepted every flaw, every defect in him with grace and even gratitude.

[Ah! Yes! :) ] - Kagome H.

He smiled down at his phone then bolted out the door, leaving his sanity behind him.

Moments later he stood in front of her unit waiting to be let in. Kagome opened the door, that big, warm, all-encompassing smile greeting him along with a grand hug. When Kagome pulled away, Inuyasha looked down, staring at the flour that now clung to his jacket. He shook his head in feigned frustration, a stupid smile betraying his utter delight at being included even in the most mundane tasks of her life.

“Okay!” Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “So, the dough for a few of the cookies needs time to come together in the fridge so we won’t need to bake for a bit, but I could certainly use your help decorating the tree.” She explained.

“Lead the way,” Inuyasha answered, taking in the warmth of her scent and the way it mixed with the sugar in the air. It was sickeningly sweet and Inuyasha would absolutely _die_ to roll around in it all goddam day.

Kagome nodded, her big sapphire eyes sparkling as she took him into in the living room. His ears flicked hearing the faint sound of Mariah Carey in the background and immediately recognizing it as one of the C.D.s Kagome had received. Inuyasha looked down at her hands as she spoke, pointing to the different boxes of ornaments and decorations for the tree; her gold rings glistening with every movement.

He pulled his gaze up, slowly meeting hers. Kagome paused briefly, looking back at him intently.

She swallowed quietly and turned away from him, her heart pounding, “yeah, so, um, we just need to put up these ornaments today and I’ll deal with the final touches tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” Inuyasha answered, still watching her.

Kagome tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear shyly then stepped to the side grabbing an ornament and placing it on a branch. He followed her lead, taking different decorations and placing them on the ends of the branches.

She giggled as he struggled to get a heavier one to stay. “Here,” Kagome murmured, coming to stand next to him and gliding the ornament a little higher up on the branch, her hand brushing his as she did so.

The touch was so light and fleeting and yet his hand tingled long after she’d moved on and placed more decorations on the tree. Inuyasha took a long, deep breath trying to steady his nerves.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked, peeking over at him from the opposite side of the tree.

“What? Nothing! What’s wrong with you?” He replied quickly.

“Nothing,” she chuckled, walking to pick out another decoration.

Inuyasha let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and stared at the box full of different ornaments still to be hung. Before grabbing another for himself, he looked over at Kagome. She’d pulled her raven hair into a braid and a few strands kept breaking loose, framing her face. He could hear her humming along with the song as she reached up toward the top of the tree to hang another glass orb.

He wondered quietly to himself how she could make such a mundane task as dressing a broken tree seem so fun, and Inuyasha also wondered, how the hell he was enjoying himself so much participating in a holiday that usually brought him nothing but frustration and grief.

“What is it?”

Her voice broke his trance and Inuyasha’s brows furrowed in confusion until he realized he’d been staring at her. “Oh nothing, just… there’s another broken branch… there…”

“Oh don’t worry about that!” Kagome smiled, “I’ve got a plan.”

“Right,” he sneered.

“Have a little faith in me,” she chastised not unkindly as she walked over to him. “I think that’s good for now. Wanna help me bake too?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he muttered, following her dutifully into the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, peering behind her every few steps, eyes dragging along his frame. Kagome could see him fidgeting with his claws and could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him. ‘ _Wonder what’s got him so anxious…_ ”

“I need to roll out the sugar cookies now and then we can place them on the sheet,” Kagome explained looking at him and noticing how hard it was for him to make eye contact with her all of the sudden.

“I’ve, uh, never done that. I don’t… know… how,” Inuyasha murmured.

“Oh it’s easy!” She giggled, throwing flour on the counter and grabbing her rolling pin. “Just roll it out!”

“Oh… really?” He snickered, “that’s all?”

“Yeah, and then we use these…” Kagome continued pulling out a bag of cookie cutters, “to make the shapes.”

Inuyasha nodded, grabbing the rolling pin from her and beginning to roll out the chilled dough, his ear flickering in her direction while he tried to focus on the task.

Kagome smiled to herself, watching his ear turn toward her then away then back toward her again, shyly keeping stock of her. “Sorry about Koga,” she mumbled. “He’s never been that aggressive before, I wasn’t expecting it.”

“He’s not a problem. But, uh, how thin do you want this?” He asked turning to her.

Kagome stepped up, pressing her shoulder against his, her face barely inches from his,“that’s good.” She answered leaning closer to him still, holding open the bag of cookie cutters. “What one would you like?”

‘ _You…_ ’

Without answering, Inuyasha reached his hand in and picked a cutter at random, noticing that Kagome never took her eyes off of him. He cleared his throat and held up a snow man shaped cutter. “I’ll go with this.”

“Not a bad choice,” she murmured picking out a Santa-shaped cutter.

They worked side by side, both cutting out cookies and placing them on the baking sheets. Neither speaking, but each stealing glances and gentle brushes as they moved. Inuyasha began placing the sheets in the oven and racking the desserts when they finished with the sugar cookies, while Kagome decorated and packaged them once they had cooled.

Inuyasha snuck glances over to Kagome almost as often as she peeked over at him.

The first time they had stolen a glance at the other at the same time, each shyly looked away, quickly busying themself with the tasks in front of them. The second time it happened, Kagome nibbled on her lip as she looked away… only to catch his gaze again a second later before they both went back to what they were doing.

The third time it happened, Kagome didn’t shy away and neither did he. She blushed against her will, but she held his gaze and he hers. Kagome smiled over at him, refusing to listen to the anxious part of her brain screaming to look away or duck and roll into the nearest room. When he stepped closer to her, she felt her heart jump into her throat but she still didn’t look away. Kagome held her gaze, looking up at his burning gold eyes as they came closer, her heart pounding harder and louder in her chest, every second feeling like a hundred, her entire focus on Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. Waiting for what she was _sure_ was coming and desperately wanting it.

The harsh sound of the sharp ringtone abruptly broke their concentration, causing her to jump and involuntarily look away. Inuyasha blinked quickly and rolled his eyes, swiftly reaching to silence his phone, muttering curses to himself, and seeing quite possibly the worst name pop on his screen before sliding his thumb across the screen to answer. “What?” He snapped, more than a little frustrated at the situation.

Kagome waited patiently, letting out a breath she’d been holding in and looking back down at the cookies in front of her, her heart still pounding and that deep-seated ache and desire settling in. All the cookies in the world couldn’t entice her like his mere presence did; always leaving her wanting far more than what she’d received.

“No.” Inuyasha bit into the phone, sighing heavily and angling away from Kagome. “I said no, Sesshomaru.”

Staring at the plain treats and trying to ignore the way her thoughts took a turn into x-rated territory, Kagome couldn’t bring herself to work on them as she was far more interested in when his conversation would end and plotting how to recreate the moment said conversation had unceremoniously ruined.

“Can I call you back? I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Inuyasha stated, trailing off at the end. “No, Miroku is - fine,” he snarled right before ending the call, angrily shoving the phone in his pocket. Inuyasha slowly turned to face Kagome, his ears pinned to the back of his head. “I, uh, I need to go handle something.”

“Okay,” Kagome responded, nibbling on her bottom lip as he walked toward his flour covered coat. “Oh I’m so sorry! I had planned to wipe all that off when I cleaned up…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied sliding the coat on.

“But-”

“Kagome, it’s just flour. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, attempting to shove down the overwhelming disappointment she felt at his sudden departure. It felt like some one had dumped a bucket of cold water on her and she was not a fan. “Um, will you-will you be back soon?”

He could hear it and he _hated_ it. Inuyasha could clearly make out the dejection in her voice. He didn’t want to leave but if he didn’t Sesshomaru would show up and ruin everything anyway. The fucker was nothing if not a massive pain in Inuyasha’s ass who would undoubtedly delight in ruining any chance Inuyasha had with Kagome. That was the last thing Inuyasha needed when he was in the midst of wrestling his own fucking demons over his feelings for her. “I don’t know when I’ll be back,” Inuyasha answered honestly.

Kagome nodded before stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You’re getting more gunk on me!” He exclaimed, watching her sugar covered hands smear across his jacket.

“Just a little something to remember me by,” Kagome answered smiling teasingly before releasing her embrace and watching him go.

Inuyasha waved as he walked over to his car, grumbling expletives at his brother under his breath only slightly irritated by the sugar staining his coat. ‘ _I’ll make that fucker get me a new coat, that’ll show him_!’

Kagome waited by her phone for the next several hours, checking her messages every five or ten minutes for something from Inuyasha. As the sun set and the cool evening air settled all around, Kagome began to feel more and more deflated. She could see he wasn’t home and there hadn’t been any knocks on her door indicating a gift had arrived. So she sat at her table, staring at the cooling pastries and cookies, sipping on wine and wallowing in her disappointment.

‘ _So close! We were_ so _close!_ ’ Kagome internally screamed. He was going to, she knew he was! But then the call… “Ugh!” She exclaimed, taking a large gulp of her wine.

When there was a knock at her door, Kagome shot up out of her seat, eyes peering over to Inuyasha’s drive full of hope. She sighed loudly when she saw that it was still empty then walked over to the door expecting another gift. But, her step was empty. “What…” Kagome mumbled frowning at open space in front of her.

She looked up and around then noticed it. A gold bow wrapped around the flag on her mailbox. “What in the world,” she muttered, walking out and opening the mailbox. Inside there was a silver box. Kagome ripped open the gift and rolled her eyes, a smile forcing its way onto her face. For her eleventh gift she’d received the “Pied Piper Peppermint Holiday Manicure Set” complete with nine different holiday-themed colors, a top coat and a bottom coat for the “perfect Holiday at-home manicure.”

“Should have gotten that camera system.” Kagome muttered, walking back to her apartment and shaking her head in astonishment. She had to hand it to them, whoever was giving her the gifts certainly knew how to spoil her.

**Thursday, December 24th.**

“Ready?” Miroku asked, grinning like a devil and patting Inuyasha on the back.

The half-demon swallowed thickly, twirling the ring on his index finger and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He’d never admit it to Miroku, but he’d changed in and out of his shirt at least half a dozen times trying on various other items in his closet and wondering what looked best. He’d settled on an old favorite - his red button up.

Miroku had _insisted_ they wear business causal and he certainly looked more comfortable in his attire than Inuyasha felt. Though, the half-demon wasn’t sure if that was due to his nerves or… yeah, his fucking nerves. The party meant something to him and he was more excited than he cared to admit to see Kagome again. Especially after his jackass of a brother had interrupted him and Kagome the day prior.

He had been so sure in that moment that Kagome felt the same as he did and he had been seconds from testing that theory. Now all that remained were doubts and fucking nerves.

“Yeah I guess,” Inuyasha grumbled in response to his friend.

“Oh come on! You look great, I’d fuck you,” Miroku stated, smiling up at his friend as if his words provided any real comfort.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed irately.

“Dude, relax. It’s just Kagome. I’m sure she’d jump your bones even if you were wearing those ratty ass grey sweats.” Inuyasha glared at Miroku in response. “How… but, uh… how do I look?” Miroku asked, turning so Inuyasha could see him.

“What?” Inuyasha asked incredulously. “What is this? Junior prom all over again? You look fine.” He answered dismissively.

“I’m serious Inuyasha, I… I like Sango.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha dismissed.

“Inuyasha,” Miroku repeated firmly, “I like Sango. Do I look like a goddam idiot or not? Just tell me the truth.”

“No,” he responded honestly, “you look… good.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Miroku stated, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Shall we grace them with our presence now?”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha replied, though his tone lacked the strength Miroku was looking for.

“Look, Inuyasha, you gotta put Kikyo behind you. Kagome is not her, or any one else… and I think… I think what you have with her is different.”

“We don’t have anything.”

“Right, sure, whatever… I still asked Santa to give you Kagome for Christmas though, so… be prepared.” Miroku teased, flashing his signature grin over to his best friend.

* * * * *

Inuyasha’s nerves were getting the best of him as he and Miroku approached Kagome’s apartment. He tried to shake it, he really did, after all he’d been to the unit several times before but this was… different. It just felt… heavier. There was something behind it, so much so that even Miroku seemed to feel it. Tonight mattered and that scared Inuyasha.

His mind kept taking him back to every failure… every disappointment… every heart break.

Sensing his trepidation, Miroku rested a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder and waited before knocking on the door. “It’s just a holiday party,” Miroku muttered. “That’s all.” Inuyasha stared ahead, taking in a deep breath before nodding over to his friend.

Miroku paused for a moment, giving Inuyasha another minute to breathe then he knocked on the door in front of them, his own anxiety eating at him.

“Hey!” Sango exclaimed, opening the door and letting the boys in, her smile brighter than normal but not half as bright as Miroku’s. “Welcome!”

“Thanks,” Miroku answered with feigned confidence while Inuyasha mumbled his words.

The half-demon immediately surveyed the party, all of his senses instantly searching for one person he was desperate to see and also terrified of confronting. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was how crowded the apartment was and a noticeable lack of Kagome’s aroma in the air. The place was filled with men and women neither Miroku or Inuyasha recognized and worse still, Inuyasha couldn’t find Kagome through the cacophony of smells even if he wanted to, which… he did.

“So, where is our darling host?” Miroku asked upon entering the threshold and noticing Inuyasha’s lack of interest in engaging with the woman in front of them.

“Oh, she’s bee-bopping around. You know, greeting her guests and what not.” Sango answered as she turned and scanned the crowd.

“Is it normally this crowded?” Miroku continued leaning in toward Sango and speaking in a more hushed tone, asking the same questions Inuyasha had been wondering.

“Oh yes,” Sango laughed, “Kagome is pretty popular with people. I personally find it exhausting, but she never wants anyone to be left out this time of year. She says that-”

“Everyone deserves to be loved,” Inuyasha interrupted, not unkindly.

“Yeah,” Sango nodded, noticing the slight frown that had made a home on Inuyasha’s face.

Inuyasha’s amber eyes scanned the crowd, ignoring the way Sango and Miroku were looking at him as if he was some lost puppy that needed a home. He didn’t need a home, he had one… he just needed to locate where it was hiding. Regardless, Inuyasha didn’t want their pity.

Then he found _her_. Those brilliant sapphire eyes locking with his from across the room and over several heads. Even from a distance he could see her smile expand and the way her eyes sparkled a little more as they connected with his. He couldn’t hear what she said to the guests nearest her, but he watched Kagome as she moved toward them, those big eyes never leaving his.

As Kagome stepped out of the crowd, Inuyasha had to stop himself from audibly gasping. She sauntered over clad in a tartan flannel shirt that clung to her, a high-waisted black pleated skirt and black leggings that sloped with her delicious curves as her heels clacked along the floors of her apartment and announced her presence with every step. She looked festive and gorgeous, her raven hair wild and free, bouncing as she glided over to them. “Hey,” Kagome murmured as she reached the trio, her gaze locked on Inuyasha.

Miroku snickered then paused, waiting for Inuyasha to responded first.

“Uh, hi,” the half-demon managed.

“You both look absolutely stunning,” Miroku interjected quickly.

“Thanks,” Sango and Kagome answered in unison.

Miroku waited for a moment, occasionally glancing at Inuyasha trying to give him the opportunity to say well… anything.

“Kagome, you did a phenomenal job decorating, I feel like I’m in a movie right now,” Miroku commented, nudging Inuyasha.

She smiled brightly at him, “thanks! Inuyasha helped me put things together yesterday-”

“I didn’t do even half of this,” Inuyasha interrupted looking around at all the different wreaths, lights, scented candles, food and decorations.

“I still really appreciated your help,” Kagome continued fidgeting nervously with her fingers, drawing his attention to her hands where she was still wearing the four gold rings, her nails painted with colors from the manicure set.

‘ _She-she used the nail set_ …’ Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before speaking again only to stop as he noticed that in addition to the rings and the nail polish, Kagome was wearing the necklace.

“Whoah, those flowers are stunning!” Miroku gushed, noticing the massive bouquet of red flowers standing in the middle of the rooms.

“Wish I could take credit,” Kagome responded, her smile faltering. “It’s my final gift.”

“I thought the last one was drummers?” Miroku questioned.

“Yeah, you see those big flowers that are the center of the bouquet? Those are ‘Drummer Boys’ and there are twelve of them.” Kagome explained.

“Why does that make you sad?” Miroku continued, looking over at Inuyasha for a brief moment.

“I-I still don’t know who has been sending me the gifts and…” Kagome sighed loudly before lifting her hands. “And… I only found four rings.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,”Miroku offered reassuringly, though it was clear from Kagome’s expression she wasn’t so sure. “In the mean time shall we drink?” Miroku suggested looking between Sango and Kagome before eying Inuyasha and his unusual silence.

“I can handle that, you can go back to entertaining your friends.” Sango replied.

Kagome nodded slowly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and looking over at Inuyasha once more before waving and walking back into the crowd.

Miroku leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha’s ear as Sango led them to the kitchen, “hey I know this isn’t usually your scene and shit but, like, fucking _go after_ _her_!”

Inuyasha started to roll his eyes then stopped, his gaze catching on a very specific wreath with four black birds that hung in the center of the far wall for everyone to see and admire. He turned to his side, looking into her kitchen where his four favorite appetizers were on display, along with the charcuterie set. The counters were covered in the cookies he helped make, but also served as a home for the keg of Lord Hobo beer and the egg nog with the stuffed goose watching guard nearby.

Sango poured each of them a drink and was trying to engage them in conversation, but Inuyasha wasn’t listening. He walked into the living room where the tree was, amber gaze fixated on a single ornament that he _knew_ she hadn’t put up when they were together. Still, he instantly recognized it. It was her first gift. The partridge, resting front and center on the tree.

Kagome had made each gift a focal point when decorating, attempting to loudly proclaim their brilliance and importance to her. Inuyasha turned, examining everything she had done in the last twenty four hours to transform her home into an epicenter of celebration and cheer.

Even the fucking tree, with its broken branches, was unbelievably bright and cheery, full of life. In a way, the flaws that had put him off had made it better. The tree looked so real and so beautiful. But that was what Kagome did. She took that which was ignored or outcast in society and gave it love and let it shine. Like all the gifts placed in the spaces they would shine brightest. Like encouraging the children at her school with love and affection. Like the damn tree. Even, he thought, a little like him. Kagome had a gift all her own. She saw potential and value in everything.

Miroku had said it right, beauty was in the eye of the beholder and Kagome had a knack for bringing it out in others. It made Inuyasha nervous and self-conscious. He couldn’t compare to that love or purity of heart even if he tried.

Inuyasha sighed, gaze dropping to the floor and ears drooping. She deserved someone so much better than him; a grumpy, abrasive, blunt, half demon who worked late all the time. Kagome deserved some one just as bright as her, some one who would help _her_ shine.

He turned, looking back over at Miroku and Sango, both of which were leaning against the counter, eyes locked and happily conversing. Sango didn’t even seem the least bit bothered by Miroku’s hand on her knee. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

This is why he hated the holidays. They were a constant reminder that he didn’t fit in with everything or everyone else. He was just… there, taking up space.

“Hey!” Kagome exclaimed, coming up to Inuyasha pulling him out of his depressive spiral. “I’ve been looking for you!” She smiled shyly, her big bright eyes making his heart thunder in his chest so loudly he was sure even Kagome could hear it beat with her dull senses.

“R-really?” Inuyasha muttered, brows knitting in confusion. “Why?”

“I, uh, have a gift… for you.” She mumbled, worrying her lip like he’d seen her do a million times before. Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “will you, erm, come with me so I can give it to you?”

“I guess,” he murmured in reply.

Kagome nodded, her warm gaze falling to the floor as she reached out, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. She quickly turned on her heel, leading him through the crowd, ignoring the heat that burned her cheeks and the color that stained his. “Up this way,” she murmured, leading him upstairs.

She released his hand on the landing that separated the two rooms on the second floor. To both his relief and disappointment, Kagome didn’t go into the bed room. Instead she sauntered into the spare room that she had evidently converted into an office. She walked up to the desk and grabbed a card before walking back over to him, her lip still tucked between her teeth and hands shaking when she extended her arm toward him, handing the card over. “Merry Christmas-eve,” Kagome stated, smiling through the nervousness.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and reached out to grab the letter, noticing that she wasn’t looking at him. With a single claw, he easily tore open the card, made of the same ivory card-stock he’d since come to associate with her. His eyes widened in shock and awe when he opened the card instantly recognizing her gift: tickets to the play-off game where his favorite team would battle for the division championship before heading to the Super Bowl. “Ka-Kagome… this is… this is too much,” he answered, staring at the two tickets that had undoubtedly cost upwards of $250 each.

“No it’s not,” she pushed back. “I’ve seen you… you work all the time and you deserve a break. Even if it is only a night…”

“Kagome…”

“Take anyone you want-” she began, her gaze falling to her feet shyly.

“I’d only want to take you, stupid…” he replied, feeling heat flash across his cheeks.

Her eyes met his again… but this time they didn’t have the same nervousness as before. At first they were big and excited, then they seemed to get darker. Kagome drank him in, her resolve hardening and taking a step toward him. Without taking her eyes off of Inuyasha, Kagome placed her hands on his chest. She felt his breath catch and the way his heart raced beneath the surface of her finger tips.

Kagome cocked a single brow. Her gaze flitted up and to the side, for only a second, before returning to his burning amber orbs. Inuyasha had that same heated look that haunted her fantasies as he watched her curious about her next move. Slowly, Kagome pulled her lip between her teeth then began to push him out of the office, steering him back toward the landing.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Inuyasha asked, stumbling backwards until she guided him up against a wall, unable to look away from her.

A devilish grin broke out across her lips as Kagome pulled her gaze from his and looked up, above them. “Oh my… how did that get there?” She murmured, feigning innocence and pressing herself against him.

‘ _Okay, I’ll bite_ ,’ he thought looking away from her to see what she was referring to. ‘ _You’ve got to be kidding me_ …’ Inuyasha thought dryly as he stared up at the green leaves adorned with red berries held together by a velvet red bow dangling above his head; a fucking mistletoe staring back, mocking and encouraging him at the same time. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, a small, disbelieving smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You-you planned this, didn’t you?” He asked incredulously.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” Kagome purred, stepping closer to him, her hands trailing up his chest.

“Yeah, right,” he muttered grinning at the sneaky vixen before leaning down and capturing her lips with his, knowing that that was exactly what she was looking for, not a single doubt in sight to poison his mind anymore. Kagome had orchestrated it all and he couldn’t be happier.

Inuyasha could have died right there, with her soft, sweet lips against his and her body leaning against him. Kagome was warm and fit perfectly along his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tenderly holding her close like he’d longed to do for _weeks_.

The joy and elation he felt at having her in his arms was unrivaled - by far - to anything else. She was _home_ , and he was never leaving.

Kagome draped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him more, smiling broadly as she kissed him back and reveling in the way he smelled and tasted. Her heart felt like it was going to break through her ribcage as she tightened her embrace, every nerve ending tingling in ecstasy. His touch and his kiss were far more potent than she’d expected.

Especially when one of his clawed hands came up to cup her cheeks, partially sifting through her hair.

That’s when she noticed it, the soft caress of a thin band of cold metal across her cheek as he held her. Her heart skipped a beat and her mind whirled as Kagome took a step back, breaking their kiss but simultaneously reaching for his hand. She had to see if it was _the_ ring…

Kagome breathlessly stared at it, her fingers tracing the lines of his fingers all around the lone, gold ring. “It _was_ you!” She murmured, her big eyes slowly turning up to look at him.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, watching her intently.

“How… how did you do it?” Kagome questioned.

“Well, it wasn’t all me… I, uh, Myoga is an old friend of the family… and he helped me…”

“Oh. My. God,” Kagome laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, that smile of hers that he loved so much looking infinitely better when her lips were colored from their kiss.

Without warning, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him into her again, embracing him with no reservations, squeezing him as tightly as she could. “Thank you,” she mumbled, hot tears of joy pricking her eyes.

Inuyasha easily returned her embrace this time, rejoicing in her closeness and grateful he’d taken the time for her. “Merry Christmas, Kagome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part!!  
> But I am working on a "bonus scene" that will add a little spice to all le fluff. haha <3
> 
> The bonus scene does contain smut/lemon, whatever you call it, which is why I wanted to provide for a stop here in case all you wanted was fluff. :) If you'd like more the "bonus scene" is up and ready for viewing. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed so far! :)
> 
> Interested in what else I'm working on? You can follow me on Tumblr at FandomObsessions016 for updates. 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Bonus: Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part V! It is "bonus" material :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH welcome to the Bonus Scene!!
> 
> It’s more than one "scene." lol I just had so much fun writing this fluff ball I had to keep going a little. This Part has some fluff - because of course it does, this is me we’re talking no about - but also some spice!! What’s a good spice that goes with fluff?? Cinnamon?? Nutmeg?? Is cocoa a spice?? 
> 
> Anyway!! I hope you enjoy!! I might add an NYE scene too and I'm thinking about a sequel for next ears... WHO KNOWS!?! My mind likes to take things and run with wild with them. 🤣🤣
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED AND LIKED THIS STORY!! 💖💖 It’s the first story I’ve ever posted and your comments and support have meant the world to me!! 
> 
> I’m almost ready to post my next fic, so keep a look out for that!! 😊😊 More info below if you're interested.

**Thursday, December 24th.**

_Kagome breathlessly stared at it, her fingers tracing the lines of his fingers all around the lone, gold ring. “It was you!” She murmured, her big eyes slowly turning up to look at him._

_Inuyasha nodded slowly, watching her intently._

_“How… how did you do it?” Kagome questioned._

_“Well, it wasn’t all me… I, uh, Myoga is an old friend of the family… and he helped me…”_

_“Oh. My. God,” Kagome laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, that smile of hers that he loved so much looking infinitely better when her lips were colored from their kiss._

_Without warning, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him into her again, embracing him with no reservations, squeezing him as tightly as she could. “Thank you,” she mumbled, hot tears of joy pricking her eyes._

_Inuyasha easily returned her embrace this time, rejoicing in her closeness and grateful he’d taken the time for her. “Merry Christmas, Kagome.”_

Kagome loosened her hold, so that she could pull back enough to look at him. Her eyes searched his, memorizing every shade and contour of his brilliant, warm golden gaze. His heady stare filled her with fire and warmth in that moment.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips across hers briefly, playfully teasing her.

She looked over to the side for the briefest of moments, sapphire eyes peering into her empty bedroom, before coming back to him. “We should, uh…” Kagome began, having no intention of letting him go. Okay she’d let go… but only to see what was underneath that fitted shirt that had her mind conjuring up a million and one different excuses to get him undressed and into her room… _now_. 

After all, it was the season of giving and Kagome was more than a little excited to see exactly how much… _joy_ he could give her.

Inuyasha had seen her eyes dart to the side, quickly assessing the only other room on the top floor. When Kagome had looked back at him, Inuyasha instantly recognized the look in her eyes. He’d seen it before. Inuyasha tilted his head ever-so-slightly his mind playing catch up when it finally began to click exactly what that look meant. The hungry stare in Kagome’s eyes from the moment they’d met - the same look she’d had after the snowball fight, and the same look she had now as she tried to covertly inch them toward her room - it finally made sense. His palms began to sweat and he fought down the almost feral growl he had in his throat. 

“Kagome!”

Sango’s voice cut through the explicit thoughts that had just begun to take root in Inuyasha’s mind, forcing him to look down the staircase and causing Kagome to pull away from him more before she groaned at the recognition.

“Yes?” She called back only a _little_ irate at Sango’s timing.

Sango partially walked up the stairs, a cocky, all-knowing smile adorning her beautiful face, “you have a new _guest_.”

Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek and sighed loudly. It _was_ her party and she _had_ invited more than just Inuyasha over… which, in hindsight, was looking like a mistake. “Um, shall we, uh… enjoy the rest of the party then?” Kagome asked, voice trailing off in noticeable disappointment while turning back to look at Inuyasha.

“Yeah, sure,” he muttered, still trying to reign in his thoughts and failing at _not_ picturing his favorite neighbor in next to nothing. ‘ _God_ ,’ Inuyasha sneered mentally, how was he supposed to have normal conversations with people he didn’t know and/or detested now?!

She smiled sweetly and quickly grabbed his hand before leading him back down the stairs, plunging them both back into the sea of people. Kagome nibbled on her lip, but this time it wasn’t from nerves. She was plotting… another plan quickly taking form and details being worked through in her head.

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome, wrapping his fingers around hers and watching the way her hips swayed back and forth, making him wonder what it felt like to be between them. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the intoxicating image, but it took up residence in his mind, rent free, far too easily. He couldn’t stop himself… Inuyasha relived every moment, every second, that Kagome had had that hungry look before. It excited him and shocked him. This _entire_ time… she had-

“Koga!” Kagome exclaimed, releasing Inuyasha’s hand so she could give her co-worker and friend a hug.

The smell and sight of the wolf alone could easily ruin Inuyasha’s budding fantasies, but the sight of the mangey wolf with Kagome’s arms around him lit all Inuyasha’s tantalizing thoughts on fire, leaving them to burn in a glorious blaze with nothing but ash and despondence in its wake.

As Inuyasha conjured up a thousand and one ways to get rid of Koga - murder not exempted, Sango slid into the space next to him, grinning like she personally held the codes to the U.S. nuclear arsenal. “So…” she began, nudging Inuyasha, “having _fun_?”

Inuyasha glowered down at her, frowning. ‘ _Great, just what I need… another Miroku…_ ’ Inuyasha opened his amount to respond, but Kagome beat him to it.

“Hey, I’m going to get Koga a drink,” she interjected, looking between the two curiously.

“Okay,” Sango replied easily, “I’ll keep Inuyasha company.”

“Don’t go anywhere, okay?” Kagome asked, looking up at him. Inuyasha didn’t answer, but nodded his head in acknowledgement before she sauntered off with Koga.

“Ugh, why is _he_ here?” Miroku groaned, coming out of the crowd, wearing a Santa hat and glaring at Koga.

“Where the fuck did you get the hat?” Sango questioned.

He shrugged noncommittally, “Kagome’s co-worker, Koharu? Very, very sweet woman.”

Inuyasha snickered while Sango began to fume. “Oh, so… is _that_ what you’re into?” She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of displeasure.

“I think I’m going to get a cookie…” Inuyasha mumbled, inching away from the two now quarreling adults. As they continued to bicker, he slid into the kitchen, amber gaze immediately searching for the goddam wolf, fully intent on separating Koga from Kagome by whatever means necessary.

He walked into the space, angrily swiping a treat and chomping on it before his eyes landed on the object of his current disdain. Inuyasha growled to himself and strode over, about to give the flea-bag a piece of his mind when he realized Kagome had already left. “Wha-” he began, turning and looking around. ‘ _Where the fuck did she go_?!’

“Oh hey!” Koga exclaimed, turning and seeing Inuyasha. “Good to see you again, man.”

“Is it?” Inuyasha muttered in response, gaze narrowing as it flitted over to Koga.

“Hey, look… I’m sorry about the other day.” He began, “didn’t mean to be so-”

“Dickish?” Inuyasha sneered.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, sipping his drink. “It’s not an excuse but… Kagome’s a good friend of mine and this pasty fucker… what was his name? Uh-”

“Hobo?”

“Yes! Hobo!” Koga exclaimed, chuckling and knowing full well that wasn’t the guy’s real name. “He hurt her big time and when I saw you…”

“You just wanted to protect her,” Inuyasha guessed, nodding a little in understanding. After all… he’d been the same way when he met the guy at that little town with Kagome. “I met him once you know,” he began, not fully sure why he was sharing anything at all with the guy.

Koga snorted, “how’d that go?”

“Fucker pretended he’d never hurt her and that they were good friends and all that shit,” Inuyasha growled.

Koga shook his head, “the balls on that guy.”

“Seriously.”

“Whatever, Hobo’s a thing of the past.”

“You’re sure about that?” Inuyasha asked, recalling how eager Hojo had been to speak with Kagome again. Sure, Kagome hadn’t really given Inuyasha any reason to think she’d try to get back with him, but… Kikyo hadn’t either and she’d still left for her ex.

“Oh definitely. Did you not _see_ her this evening?!” Koga admonished, “I’ve never seen Kagome this happy, even when things with pasty were good!” The wolf turned, his icy blue gaze looking over Inuyasha knowingly. “Kagome is much happier recently and I think you might have something to do with that…”

Inuyasha stood there, stunned into silence, not having expected their interaction to have turned into anything even remotely what it was. ‘ _Of course she’s happy, isn’t that just her natural state though?_ ’ He wondered, heat flushing his cheeks involuntarily as he avoided looking at Koga.

“Anyway,” Koga muttered, lifting a hand to wave at someone that Inuyasha didn’t recognize, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around. Have a happy holiday.”

“Yeah, you too,” Inuyasha mumbled as Koga nodded toward him then went to catch up with his friend.

“Oh man,” Miroku grumbled, walking up to Inuyasha and scooting behind the half-demon as if using him as a human shield. “Was _not_ expecting Sango to be that upset…”

“I thought you said you _liked_ her?” Inuyasha teased, looking directly into Miroku’s violet eyes.

“It’s a hat!” He snapped, “aren’t you supposed to be on my side?!”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, already bored with the conversation, his mind wandering back to what Koga had said. _“Kagome is much happier recently and I think you might have something to do with that…”_

* * * * *

“Sango!” Kagome hissed, calling to her friend who was stomping across the living room, making a murderous trek toward the freckle-faced woman who looked far younger than she was and had given Miroku the ridiculous hat. The brunette turned upon hearing her name, the look of rage dissipating as she moved toward her friend.

“What’s up?” She asked, crossing her arms and searching Kagome’s sapphire eyes. The teacher was nibbling her lip nervously, gaze flitting anxiously over the crowd.

“I… I need your advice…”

“With?” She pressed in a hushed tone, closing the space between her and Kagome so they could speak more privately.

“Remember when we were at the mall… and were Christmas shopping?”

Sango grinned wickedly at Kagome, almost chuckling at the memory. “You mean when I took you to the lingerie store and you got the-”

“Shhh!” Kagome snapped, “yes… I… uh, I have it on… now…”

“And?”

“ _And?_ ” Kagome asked dryly, “that’s a big deal for me!”

“Okay Ms. Vanilla,” Sango sneered, “what’s the problem?”

“How do I… how do I get Inuyasha to stay and… _see_ it?”

“Oh sweetie…” she began, enjoying Kagome’s shy discomfort a little too much. “Just _ask_ him to stay…”

A burning heat tore across Kagome’s cheeks. She had picked up a special… _something_ … a couple weeks back hoping to have an opportunity to put it to use but it seemed that her plans had been thwarted many a time by her lovable yet shy half-demon. Kagome could still feel the heat of his kiss and the lingering ache in her belly from earlier after she’d given him her gift. Now, Kagome thought that there was no better way to put her new _attire_ to use. Sure, he’d managed to slip from her grip after their snow ball fight and after cookies… but now… now Kagome knew what she would do. She would fucking ask him. ‘ _No_ ,’ she thought to herself, ‘ _I will_ tell _him to stay_. _Yeah, that’s what I’ll do_!’

Kagome nodded to herself, gaze scanning the crowd and almost immediately finding her tall, silver fox. She bit down on her lip hungrily, already imagining how delightful it would be to feel his claws drag along the surface of her skin and have him encompass her completely…

* * * * *

“Look, I’m just saying that if you were really my friend you would stick up for me with Sango!” Miroku continued, swatting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

“And all _I’m_ saying is that if you really _like_ Sango like you told me you did you’d just fucking tell her and stop flirting with other women at the _same goddam party!_ ” Inuyasha spat, glaring at his friend.

“It’s just a fucking hat… what’s the big deal…” Miroku whined.

“Just go tell Sango you like her.”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” he groaned. “Wanna help me out and tell me where she went?”

“That way,” Inuyasha pointed, indicating the direction he’d last picked up Sango’s scent. His nose twitched as he tried to find Kagome’s scent in the crowd and failed, again. Her aroma was both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was growing old, fast. He rolled his eyes as Miroku made a bee line toward the area that Inuyasha had pointed, alone again.

“Hey,” Sango murmured, walking up to the half-demon and peering around him.

“Miroku just went that way,” he answered dryly.

“Oh, well… I’ll connect with him in a minute,” she answered, grinning up at Inuyasha like she held all the secrets to the universe and she was willing to share if he dared ask.

“What’s that face for?” Inuyasha muttered, turning away and scanning the crowd again. He silently wondered how long it had been since he’d last seen Kagome. Koga had already moved on to a new - friend? Co-worker? Who cared - and Miroku was lost somewhere in the open concept unit and Sango… well Sango was still looking at him with that strange smirk that had his skin crawling.

“Just very happy for you and Kagome,” she answered.

He snorted, “what are you talking about?”

“She looks happy.”

‘ _What is with people saying that to me tonight_?!’ He wondered, looking at Sango more seriously. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh… I don’t know… It’s almost like there’s this person… in her life… that she really likes… who helps her see the best in herself… oh hey… Inuyasha you wouldn’t happen to know any one like that, would you?” She sneered, nudging him with her elbow.

Inuyasha wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that comment, mostly because it definitely wasn’t a question… even though he immediately had the urge to rebut it. Inuyasha stopped himself and let it sit, turning it in his mind to ty and grasp its edges.

Sango spotted Kagome first, just as the woman waved and began walking over to the duo.

“Hey,” Sango began, “I’m going to do you a huge favor and tell you _not_ to leave early tonight, okay? I know you were thinking about it-”

“I was not!” He lied.

“Pfft, whatever. Just, trust me. Stay until the end.” Sango stated, her grin falling away as she looked up at him with serious eyes.

“Fine,” he muttered.

“Now, I’m going to go find Miroku and burn that goddam hat.” Her voice dripped with excitement even though her tone was dark and haunting. It was a strange sensation that had the hairs on the back of Inuyasha’s neck standing up and for the first time in his life… Inuyasha was a _little_ worried for Miroku’s safety.

“Hey,” Kagome mumbled, waving off Sango and staring up at Inuyasha.

“Hi.”

“I’d like you to meet some people?” She asked shyly, looking up at him through her long lashes.

“Okay,” he answered, because really… he’d do anything she asked - even though the idea absolutely repulsed him - especially if she was going to look up at him like that, her big sapphire eyes glittering up at him like he was something special. And maybe, to her, he _was_. It was a strange realization, one that he continued to contemplate as she laced her fingers with his and introduced him to inane person after inane person.

The hours ticked by, slowly. Far too slowly for Inuyasha’s liking. Inuyasha was thinking about getting home and changing out of the button up that felt unusually constrictive with Kagome around. All the while, Kagome was maintaining conversation as she pondered how to get him to stay, every so often peering over and watching Inuyasha adjust himself in his shirt.

She could see he was practically twitching in discomfort. Crowds and people weren’t his _thing_ , that much was clear. Still, Kagome wanted him to stay… _needed_ him to fucking stay. After this she wouldn’t be able to see him for a few days. First thing in the morning Kagome needed to grab her things and head to her family home for Christmas dinner and weekend celebrations. The earliest she would make it back would be December 28th and that was entirely too long to sit with that mind numbing, ache that practically pulsed in her abdomen. She needed him to stay and take care of it…

Inuyasha sighed heavily as Kagome engaged the - millionth? - person in an irrelevant conversation on the _riveting_ debate between number two pencils and mechanical pencils used in schools. Inuyasha felt like he was two seconds from going postal when he noticed the soft caress of Kagome’s touch brushing across his bicep. It was tender yet also private. A more subdued yet still technically a public display of affection. And it didn’t stop there.

As they moved between conversations her touches became more common and more intimate. Her hands trailed across his arms, down along his back, intertwined with his fingers, and she’d even once buried her hand in his pocket playfully. To be clear, Inuyasha didn’t mind it in the least it was just… unexpected. Kikyo had _never_ been that forward or that openly affectionate toward him when other people were around, let alone co-workers and colleagues.

But what really sent his mind reeling was the way her scent shifted throughout the night after each touch. Her aroma was… warmer, hotter and yet… more fragrant and served to accentuate her normal, sweeter scent. It was strange it was-

‘ _Holy fuck_ ,’ he thought, amber gaze widening as recognition smacked him in the face. Sango’s words replayed in his head, _“I’m going to do you a huge favor and tell you not to leave early tonight, okay?… Just, trust me. Stay until the end.”_ Inuyasha chewed on his cheek, eyes immediately looking over to the clock. ‘ _What time do these things normally end?_ ’ He thought to himself, noticing that it was almost eleven, a jittery tingle coursing through his body at the prospect that soon his fantasies wouldn’t just be figments of his imagination any more.

_* * * * *_

Twenty minutes later and Inuyasha found himself in the kitchen scooping up the last remnants of the batch drink Kagome had made and gulping it all down quickly in a futile attempt to settle down and temporarily satiate the thrumming in his chest when Miroku walked up to him, hair askew, Santa hit missing, and a conspicuous-looking bruise forming near his collarbone. Inuyasha cocked a brow and waited for him to speak first.

“So, uh, I’m too drunk to drive home,” he began, violet eyes looking up at Inuyasha with a pleading gaze. “Can I stay the night…”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha bemoaned, rolling his eyes and contemplating picking up the entire bowl to slurp at the droplets of alcohol that lined it. Having a sleepover with Miroku had not been exactly what he was planning on that evening…

“Cool, cool,” Miroku replied, nodding his head and inhaling sharply.

“Wanna tell me where you got that hickey?” Inuyasha muttered, staring directly at it. He was only a _little_ jealous.

Miroku grinned like the pervert he was and let his head fall back. “Talked to Sango like you suggested. Went _pretty_ well,” he answered.

“Good for you.”

“Thanks man. What’s going on with you and Kagome?” He asked.

“Not sure at the moment,” he answered, unaware of how honest an answer it really was. Yeah, they’d kissed and all… and he’d basically promised to bring her to the game with him, but… what were they now? Were they casual or serious or… what? Inuyasha didn’t like the uncertainty of it.

Miroku nodded languidly, violet eyes flitting over briefly to Sango, who was resting along a door frame and waiting for Miroku to return to her, mulberry eyes burning like a hot magenta. “So, uh, are you going to wait for Kagome?”

“Yeah, probably. It looks like she’s wrapping up,” Inuyasha muttered, tilting his head in her direction where Kagome could be seen helping a few straggling party goers grab their coats. People were finally filtering out and he was nothing if not relieved.

“Cool, cool, do you mind if I take your keys… now… per chance?” Miroku asked, voice trailing off as he tried to appear innocent to his friend, feigning a yawn for good measure.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and quickly fished the keys to his apartment out of his pocket and tossed it to him. “Don’t fuck up my bed, got it?”

“You got it,” Miroku excitedly agreed, grabbing the keys then heading straight for the door.

“See ya man!” Koga called as he followed Miroku and Sango out the door. Inuyasha gave a half hearted wave before shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kagome walked over to him then, a delicate brow raised in curiosity as the door closed behind Koga. “Since when are you two friends?”

He scoffed, “I think ‘friends’ is a strong word.”

“You know what I mean,” she giggled, coming right up to him, curling her arm around his and looking up at him with those sinfully sweet, bright eyes of hers. “So,” Kagome murmured, “wanna hang out with me for a bit? Just us?”

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, feeling the warmth from her body bleed through his button up, mind immediately returning to its dirty tricks from earlier in the evening. “S-sure,” he muttered, internally berating himself for sounding like an over-excited kid.

“Awesome,” Kagome purred, biting her bottom lip for a moment, watching his gold gaze immediately become drawn to her movement. She raised her brow again, this time in amusement. She looked away from him, her wicked grin broadening before returning to face Inuyasha, “it’s a little messy down here…”

“Oh no…” He groaned, stepping away from her, “are you-you want me to help you clean, don’t you?”

“Jeez,” Kagome chuckled, “no… I was going to suggest hanging out upstairs so we don’t have to stare at the mess…”

“Oh, well… okay, that makes sense I guess,” he mumbled, pink tinging his cheeks while his heart rate picked up.

“Cool, so… let’s… go…”

Inuyasha nodded and followed her lead, eyes glued to her and every delicious swing of her hips as she sauntered across the unit to the staircase. It wasn’t fair how beautiful she looked, or how easy it was to picture her- ‘ _Stop_!’ He hissed, trying to quell his thoughts. ‘ _We are just going upstairs… that could literally mean nothing other than she doesn’t want to look at the damn mess_ ,’ he reminded himself.

Or, that’s what he had tried to tell himself before her scent took on those thicker, warmer, almost musky notes as she led him up.

He gulped, running a hand through his bangs. Of course the one time he may have needed Miroku’s input the man had fucking left early.

Kagome could feel her heart pounding violently in her chest and the heat sweeping across her cheeks. Inuyasha was following behind her quietly, but if the heavy silence between them was any indication, Kagome knew he almost certainly had an idea of what her goal was. It was exhilarating and nerve wracking, but… she had come prepared and come hell or high water Inuyasha would see it all.

The silence followed her as she crossed the threshold of her room and dragged him in beside her. He was a little surprised she hadn’t even stopped to try that trick again under the mistletoe, but didn’t say anything. Inuyasha just walked into her room, faking interest in the photos on her dresser and the other frivolous items that cluttered her spaces.

His gold gaze wandered over the various pictures, trying not to be presumptuous over her intentions. That was, until she came up beside him, that thickly hot and intoxicating scent assaulting his senses. Inuyasha turned to face her, finding her dark blue gaze already on him, a devilish gleam in her eyes. “Really?” She asked.

“What?” He questioned indignantly.

Kagome dropped her eyes, letting them drag along his form slowly, languidly drinking him in. A delicate hand listlessly draped across his chest, the pads of her fingers tracing the line of the top button on his shirt. “Do you really want to stare at photos of my friends and family right now?” Kagome continued, bringing her searing gaze back to his. 

“Not in the slightest,” he breathed, tingles of excitement branching out across his body from where her hand lay.

“Good,” she purred, stepping closer still, lips brushing his with a feather light touch.

She felt a gentle warm pressure as he placed a hand along her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Even such a simple gesture made her knees weak and feel flush. “You know,” Kagome murmured, her deft finger tips ever so slowly pulling apart the top button on his shirt. “We missed a few of the Sunday games from earlier this week, did you want to watch them together…?” The implied ‘instead’ looming over them for a brief moment.

“No, not right now,” Inuyasha rasped, his other clawed hand sifting through her wild raven tresses before claiming her lips. He had already recorded those games and would be happy to never see them as long as he got to see _her_ naked and all over him. Football had nothing on Kagome Higurashi. Especially when those mischievous hands of hers picked up their pace and began undoing the buttons on his red shirt with impressive speed and accuracy.

He broke away from her delicious lips to plant searing kisses along her jaw and down her soft neck while Kagome pushed the rest of the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor below them. She gasped at the exquisite sensation coloring her as he nipped playfully at the skin poking out from the collar of her shirt, feeling his hands grip at the fabric right above the band of her skirt.

In a flurry of heat and surprising need, Inuyasha pulled the shirt out from the skirt and above her head. He was seconds from tossing Kagome onto the bed when he saw it… forcing his mind to claw back in time. Specifically, the time in the mall, when he and Miroku were buying gifts for Kagome’s toy drive when they had happened across Kagome and Sango. Kagome who… held a single bag in her hands that she’d tried to hide from view. A bag, that Inuyasha suddenly recognized, was from the lingerie store down the way.

He heard the air catch in her throat as he stared, burning gold eyes tracing the striking edges of the fire red bra that held up her supple bosom and appeared to connect to something else below the shirt. Inuyasha was a like a dog with a bone now, he _needed_ to see the rest. Needed to see this stunning woman - _his_ stunning woman - in all her sensual glory.

Inuyasha immediately reached for the zipper keeping the skirt together, his lips reconnecting with hers, kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need that surprised them both. Kagome felt helplessly overtaken by waves of bliss as he moved around her, across her. She felt the tightness of the skirt loosen, his hands encouraging the fabric to fall completely off before Kagome felt the warm pressure of his touch all across her bare skin, his fingers looping around the matching garter set and ghosting across the thong with a big gold bow fastened to the top.

He pulled away as one of his hands traced the bow, leaving her breathless and blushing at the same time. “Kagome,” he began, his voice so heady and carnal it had Kagome’s head spinning and an ache pulling her apart at the seams.

“Yes?” She squeaked, eyes wide but pupils big, her lips swollen from his attention and her hands gripping the undershirt that so cruelly hindered her view of him.

Inuyasha more than recognized the gold bow, it looked almost identical to the same material he had used to decorate her gifts all December. “What’s with the bow?”

“Well… you see… I didn’t want the tickets to be your _only_ gift…”

“You’re a fucking spaz,” he teased leaning forward to reclaim her lips, but before he could a hand came up to stop him. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically, a slight pang of concern chilling him. “What?”

Kagome didn’t verbally respond, but instead, tugged at the hem of his shirt. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but the breadth of his grin was more than enough to show it lacked any real annoyance. His undershirt fell to the floor and Kagome inhaled sharply, a stab of desire joining with her already brimming need as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ she thought to herself, eyes roaming across every sinfully delectable plane of his chest and abdomen.

She couldn’t keep her hands away, not when a man as tempting as him stood before her. Kagome’s hands ran along his broad chest before she began to push him back toward the bed. Inuyasha shook his head, this was the _second_ time that evening she was making him walk backwards, though… at the moment… he wasn’t _that_ upset. His view of her was unmatched. Kagome looked like she had come right out of his fantasies, covered in red lace that accentuated her intense, full curves with black stockings and heels to match. He half expected her to pull out a whip… but they could talk about that later…

Inuyasha felt the edge of the bed hit at the back of his calves and he let her push him down further, watching with rapt attention as she crawled over him. Those greedy hands of hers immediately went for the buckle and belt around his pants. Kagome grinned excitedly, feeling the taut fabric beneath her, eager to keep the show and tell portion of the evening going.

He almost _sighed_ in relief as Kagome pulled open and down his pants and boxes at once, letting his hardened length break free. There was only a second of cold air before he felt a wet warmth surround him, causing Inuyasha’s head to fall back on the bed, “Fucking hell,” he growled. His curse was a mix of surprise and elation in response to Kagome wrapping a hand around the base of his cock then beginning to lick and suck at the rest of his shaft and head.

His hands grabbed at her wild mane of raven waves that fell around her, her head bobbing and turning and and licking and _fuck_ -

Looking back at her, that sweet ass in the air as she knelt over him, her body clad in that hedonistic red lingerie, and her kiss-swollen lips around him… He was so torn between coming right then and there or having _this_ continue for rest of eternity.

Then she began to hum.

Inuyasha released a loud, ragged breath. She was going to kill him. That was it. That was her big plan. He was going to die, just like that and, truthfully, Inuyasha was totally fine with that, except… she was the one wearing the bow… and… if anyone deserved the gift of orgasm(s), he was sure it was that shining star of a goddam person currently taking all of him into her mouth.

He groaned loudly, the feeling of her impossibly tight throat bringing him to a brink he didn’t want to reach yet. He had more presents to unwrap for fuck’s sake!

“Kagome,” Inuyasha choked out almost releasing a high pitched whine when her lips left him, sapphire eyes wide and looking up at him expectantly. He didn’t dare risk speaking again, not when she looked as fucking wrecked and wanton as she did. Instead, he let his actions speak for him.

Inuyasha abruptly flipped them over, a stunned Kagome suddenly on her back, with an overly stimulated and entirely too impatient half-demon skimming her body for the goddam clasps and other bullshit. The lingerie was sexy as all hell and he _definitely_ wanted to see her in it again but right now it was in his fucking way and it needed to _go_.

Trying to be gentle, he quickly unfastened the bra and tossed that to the side, temporarily satiated by the feel of her supple breasts which he lavished with kisses and nips, focusing on her dusty pink nipples. Inuyasha licked, sucked, and teased her, reveling in the hushed moans tumbling from her lips and the way Kagome bowed her back, pressing herself more into his touch. Her skin was as silky soft as it looked and hot to the touch and he loved every second of exploring it.

Shivers of anticipation wafted through Kagome as Inuyasha adorned her with his mouth, teasing her nipples, all sensations converging deep in her abdomen. She whimpered in both delight and frustration. Kagome loved the attention, but it wouldn’t do for much longer. She wanted- _needed_ more.

His free hand inched downward, the pads of his fingers pushing down the offending fabric that obstructed his final access points. Inuyasha grinned naughtily as he felt the sensitive skin between her thighs and the tender caress of her damp raven curls beneath his fingers.

Inuyasha trailed wet kisses down between the valley of her breasts, across her sleek waist, landing teasingly along her lower belly. His hands began to casually pull and roll off the remainder of her lingerie, all while placing tantalizing and feather-light strokes down the delicate flesh on her thighs.

Kagome squirmed beneath him. It felt like he had lit every nerve ending on fire. She was burning from the inside out, desperate and yearning for the sharp ecstasy she hadn’t tasted from a man in months. More than anything though, she just wanted _him_. This _man_ , this disgustingly alluring and captivating man who pulled her out of her emotional wreckage following Hojo and breathed life into her. This _demon_ , this effervescent demon who invaded every facet of her made and body like a virus she willingly subjected herself to. Her half-demon who was more a treasure to be valued than any other she’d met in her tender years.

When he pulled apart her legs, settling between them, his tongue lapping her up like she was a delicacy, Kagome fisted the sheets and clenched her ab muscles. She was wound entirely too tight and the way his tongue was swirling around her clit and between her folds had her hips canting, keening for more. Her hips jerked forward, tiny spasms of delight causing Inuyasha to _chuckle_ at her desperation. With a firm grip, he held her hips down, ears twitching and flicking as they took in every melodic moan and whimper before he felt her hands dig into his silver hair. Beneath his finger tips, he could feel her muscles tighten, every single one constricting and coiling…

If you asked right then and there, Kagome wouldn’t be able to tell you which was way up. She was fully immersed in the build that was carrying her to a height she wasn’t sure she’d ever reached before. It was all consuming and-

“ _Oh god-_ ” She exclaimed, hanging off the precipice her hips jutting upwards, desperate for that release that was _right fucking there_ as he increased his pace, fingers sliding in and curling up, hitting that sweet spot that sent her over the abyss.

Kagome’s back arched involuntarily, as her climax crashed into her, an incoherent mess of cries rolling off her tongue as if they could save her from the aftershocks that raked through her while she quivered beneath her new lover. Warmth settled across her body, a pleased sigh espying her lips and body going limp as she was vaguely aware of his movement.

“Condom?” He asked briskly, nipping playfully at her exposed breast to get her attention.

In the haze of her afterglow, Kagome looked up at him listlessly and vaguely pointed over to her nightstand. Getting the picture, Inuyasha moved with haste. He was in desperate need of his own release - thought he hadn’t regretted waiting. After all… it was the season of giving… and he would _happily_ give her what she needed all. Night. Long.

Inuyasha stroked himself a few times before ripping open the foil and rolling up the condom.

Finding his place between her legs again, Inuyasha caught movement in his periphery and looked up. Kagome was watching him, big sapphire eyes dark with lust and anticipation, watching as he came closer and closer to filling her, her bottom lip caught seductively between her teeth again. A low growl reverberated out from his chest as Inuyasha leaned forward, kissing her deeply, then biting down on her lip himself. Not enough to cause harm, but enough to elicit a breathless sigh from Kagome.

Without a second’s more hesitation, he plunged into her, groaning immediately at the exquisite pleasure of being fully sheathed by her slick warmth and wanting to stay buried in her forever. It was nothing if not astounding how amazing it felt to be in her, around her, and with her. Kagome fit perfectly against him and her voice… Every time she opened that pretty mouth of hers it was like a siren luring him in with her enchanting moans and mewls. He was a goner, through and through.

Inuyasha wasn’t really sure what it was about Kagome, but everything just felt right with her. Despite it being their first - though hopefully not last - time together, everything between them felt _right_. It almost felt like more a dance, perfectly choreographed between them and totally in sync. They just… _fit_. They were… partners. Neither taking more or giving less, each moving forward together to pursue the greater good.

The greater good in this instance being the culmination of their mutual lust and carnal embrace. Obviously…

It was _almost_ sad how quickly Kagome’s head fell back as her muscles clenched again. Her dull nails dug into his biceps as her heart raced, chest flushed and breathing became erratic. He felt her walls constrict around him, enhancing the friction and feeling of his pleasure.

“Fuck, Kagome,” he rasped, reclaiming her lips and savoring her taste, thrusting into her deeply and with renewed vigor. He was sure that she was the sweetest of releases and was desperate to test that theory.

She pulled away to breathe, her eyes closing as that insatiable coil deep inside wound itself together again. Kagome whimpered his name, over and over, and not for the first time he _loved_ the way it sounded coming from her. It never sounded as sweet from another and in that moment he made a silent vow to do whatever was necessary to hear his name come from her like that for the rest of his life. Really, it was the only way to live. She made even the most mundane and ridiculous things pleasurable. Kagome was… his light, his star, his _home._

“Don’t… stop… _Inuyasha_ ,” his name left her lips like a desperate prayer, her body seizing in pleasure right before he hit his own climax, hips digging deep before stuttering to a stop.

He collapsed to the side of her, breathing ragged and the world going black for a moment before the world returned to him. When it did, Inuyasha felt the pads of her fingers caressing him at the nape of his neck.

Kagome broke into a fit of euphoric giggles before he turned to look at her. She was languidly lying next to him, half-lidded, and smiling like he put the stars in the sky.

“What’s so funny?” He murmured, placing a wet kiss to her cheek.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, running her hand through his fluffy silver hair. “Just happy.”

**Friday, December 25th.**

The sharp, unrepentant sound of her alarm startled them both awake. Kagome shot straight up, sapphire eyes wide and fearful as she looked around. It was quarter after nine. “Oh no!” She screeched, falling out of bed with a loud _thump_.

Inuyasha groaned and shoved a pillow over his head, the alarm so loud it threatened to pierce his eardrums. “Turn it off!” He begged, unable to process anything but the fucking hell horn.

Kagome attempted to get up but fell again, her legs wobbly from the previous evening and several rounds thereafter. “Fuck!” She spat, crawling over to the nightstand and turning off the alarm then crawling to the en suite bathroom.

“Oi!” Inuyasha shouted, finally pulling his head out from under the pillow, “where are you going?”

“I need to shower!” She yelled through the other room, the water turning on a moment later. “I’m late!”

“Late for what?”

“I was supposed to leave at 8 for my parents’!” Kagome yelled between muttering curses to herself.

“Since when?!”

“Since every year!”

Inuyasha huffed and fell back into the pillows on her bed. ‘ _Of course_ ,’ he thought blithely to himself.

“You can come if you like but you need to get your beautiful ass up and into fresh clothes!”

He frowned at the thought of meeting her entire family right after spending the majority of the night _not_ sleeping… Inuyasha knew he was barely tolerable on a good day… let alone a day where he would have to be near Kagome without grabbing her and making her cry out his name a dozen more times. “Is that really a good idea?”

Kagome poked her head out and grinned at him, “probably not, but wanted to make sure you knew I’d be happy to bring you along and then we could make out in my old room like _real_ adults.”

“Your room is pink… isn’t it?” He asked, cringing when she sent him a feigned look of offense. “Maybe next year…”

“Next year it is,” Kagome agreed before disappearing into the shower.

“So uh…” he began, blushing at the thought and feeling ridiculous for it after having spent the entire night with her. “Wh-what are… we exactly?”

“What do you want to be?” Kagome shouted, trying to be heard over the running water she coated herself in.

“Uh… erm….”

‘ _Of all the times for words to fail me_ …’

“Look,” Kagome began, “I’m only interested in _you,_ so if you want to be exclusive…. I would prefer that.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he agreed, the sickeningly sweet smile that formed on his face evident in the inflection of his tone when he replied.

“Great!”

Shortly after, Kagome rushed out of the shower, towel wrapped around her head and naked everywhere else, running to her closet. Inuyasha was now back in his clothes from the prior everything, but watched her with genuine interest. He was sure he would never tire of Kagome or the way she swung that enticing ass of hers every time she walked. It was almost cruel. 

She threw on fresh clothes and grabbed her bags, before turning to Inuyasha. “I have to head out, I’ll be back in a few days.” He nodded as she walked over to him. Kagome pressed a kiss to his nose, and dropped her house keys in his hands. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like and I will call you as soon as I get to my mom’s, okay?”

“Okay,” he answered, letting the keys drop to the floor and, instead, wrapping his arms around Kagome, bringing her into one more, deep kiss before letting her go. Kagome blushed upon release, her finger tips brushing against her lips as she gazed intently at him.

“You… are dangerous,” she murmured, her whole chest flushed from a single goddam kiss. Kagome wanted more… so much more… but, alas, just as she leaned in, willing to allow him a quickie, her mother rang, wondering where her only daughter was and what on Earth was keeping her… 

* * * * *

Inuyasha sighed heavily, but contently, as he locked up Kagome’s unit and walked over to his. He was _sure_ his brother would be scoffing so loudly and pompously then if he could see Inuyasha’s face, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He’d had the best sex of his life with his new _girlfriend_. Inuyasha was half-tempted not to shower before going over to see his family later that day, just so Sesshomaru would know what sex smelled liked and rub it in his face.

No, he’d still shower. As much as he wanted to make Sesshomaru uncomfortable he knew his father would be able to smell it all and more… best to avoid that.

He was so lost in his thoughts and his bliss, that Inuyasha barely noticed the sounds coming from his apartment. He merely inserted the key and unlocked the door, walking in without so much as a care in the world until he heard a loud _thump_.

The half-demon paused at the door, ears standing up to attention, gold eyes immediately gravitating toward the island in his kitchen…

Where is best friend stood…

Naked…

The only thing standing between Inuyasha and Miroku’s ding dong being that god-awful Santa hat he’d swiped from one of Kagome’s co-workers.

“Oh, hey man!” Miroku waved, one hand holding the Santa hat in front of his crotch, the other waving like it was your average Tuesday.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Inuyasha screeched, clawed hands coming to cover his eyes and then his nose upon realizing he could _smell_ it all. Almost immediately, Inuyasha felt the fast and violent urge to vomit.

“You were with Kagome… I didn’t know when you would be back… I didn’t want to interrupt you-” Miroku began, reciting a list of excuses he’d clearly pre-rehearsed while walking over to his friend who was still retching by the door.

“Do not come near me!” Inuyasha hissed, “why…. why do I smell Sango?! Where is fucking Sango?!”

Silence fell between them as Miroku turned and briefly peered over the side of the island.

“Uh…. hi,” she squeaked from the floor, having curled into a ball to hide as many of her unmentionables as she could.

“So… let me get this straight,” Inuyasha hissed, keeping his eyes shut and pinching his nose, “I _graciously_ let you stay in my apartment because you were too drunk to drive home, _so you pay me back by fucking Sango on my island?!_ ” He snapped, his voice raising an octave and not even caring that he sounded like a high pitched woman as he did so.

Miroku paused, “yeah…. that about sums it up.”

“Disgusting,” he sneered.

“Hey! Don’t judge us! I happen to know you did the nasty with Kagome last night! _That’s_ why _you_ never came home and _I_ was able to make sweet love to Sango on-”

“Shut up!” Sango snarled, smacking him in the calf.

“Whatever! Just-just bleach my entire kitchen! I will be back in an hour and you both better be clothed and this entire apartment better be clean or I will burn it down with you in it!” Inuyasha shouted before scurrying out of his apartment and toward his car.

[I may need to move…] - Inuyasha.

[Good thing I have a spare room. ; ) ] - Kagome H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end - for now. hehe
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment. :)
> 
> I have a few other fics cued up and almost ready to go... if you're interested in seeing those when they come out you can follow me on Tumblr at FandomObsessions016 for updates and snippets!
> 
> Thank you again and I hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
